Phoenix Hero: Reborn
by Review Fiction
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was born Quirkless, with everyone telling him he could never be a hero. But with the help of a Mysterious Hitman: Reborn will assist Midoriya into becoming a great hero, becoming a golden egg of a generation that everyone wants for themselves. Inspired by, and Based on "Renew" from Archive of Your Own.
1. My Name is Reborn

**_Phoenix Hero: Reborn_**

 **I wrote this story after being inspired by readerdreamer5625 crossover story "Renew" on Archive of Our Own, as my tribute to such a wonderful piece of writing that I look back to read constantly hoping he will load more chapters. I am also writing this story to draw attention to his work to engage viewers, and to perhaps encourage him on continuing "Renew" as his writing in my opinion is much better than mine. As I am not sure I will continue this as my workload is going to become more intense I wanted readerdreamer5625 to know how much his writing has inspired me to enjoy fanfiction, and hope he will come across this different interpretation of his story, which is similar to most My Hero Academia's fanfictions first chapter as the first chapter of My Hero Academia is about Midoriya Izuku's struggling with his quirkless in a world full of quirks, hoping to become a hero against impossible odds. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Phoenix Hero: Reborn**

It all started when a baby born in China was born with the very first quirk that caused him to emanate light from his body. What soon followed was an epidemic of people around the world being born with strange and sometimes powerful abilities that sometimes even defined the natural laws set by man such as gravity, physics, thermodynamics, and countless others.

Many scientists and top officials were not sure what had caused such a phenomenon to occur, with theories ranging from a virus that had spread throughout the world causing a new evolution in humans, some form of radiation that was perhaps of a cosmic nature, to the ever popular topic that it was aliens experimenting with the genetic code of humans. Regardless with the emergence of abilities that were soon label by the public as "quirks" spread throughout the world, andwhat was once considered the paranormal became the new normal.

When the total amount of human beings possessing quirks exponentially increasing year after year new laws were soon implemented to regulated them such as: mandatory quirk registration, no public quirk usage with the exception of self-defense and even quirk counseling to assist children in controlling their quirks. However, there were many individuals who soon began to use their quirks for their own purposes to benefit themselves even at the cost of other people's lives. These individuals were soon labeled as villains who became such a problem for governments that they began deploying people to combat these villains as well as to assist and protect people from other forms of natural disasters. These individuals were labeled as heroes who gave rise to the profession of Pro Heroes who were paid by the government based on their notoriety, and their performance as pro heroes, as well as any other forms of compensation ranging from commercial products, to advertisement.

Today eighty percent of the human population possesses some type of quirk while the other twenty percent who do not possess a quirk are given the label quirkless.

My name is Midoriya Izuku, a boy who dreams of becoming a hero, who dreams of having a quirk that can be used in heroics to save others and to become like my hero All Might. "It's fine ? Because I am here!" as All Might strongly announces to the world, as hesmiles carrying people to safety from a pile of burning wreckage shown on video. I watch All Might's debut video on Herotube from my seat filled with glee just the same as I have watched it countless times never getting tired of it. Watching that video had always seemed to fill me with hope and determination for the future, for when I had finally got my quirk. My best friend Bakugou just recently awakened his quirk of producing explosions from his sweat comprised of nitroglycerin, unlocking a world of possibilities for him in the field of heroics. As I have said to my best friend Katchan, my caring mother, and to all the other children in my class is that when I get my quirk I am going to one day become a great hero like All Might.

My mother had the ability to move small objects, while my father who worked overseas had the ability to breathe fire. From what I've heardfrom others is that quirks tend to combine, evolve, and sometimes mutate as they get passed from one generation to another, becoming stronger than original two quirks, which meant that I could possibly acquire some telekinetic or pyrokinetic quirk, which if I could properly train and unleash its capabilities to its fullest would allow me to become a great hero. I waited with anticipation for my quirk to awaken and to one day begin my debut to the entire world.

And then fate played a cruel joke.

That visit to the doctor would forever be edged upon my mind as I recalled every gruesome word he had spoken implying that I should just give up. According to the x-ray of my foot the doctor had displayed in front of me and my mother showing that I had two joints in my pinky toe meaning that I would never develop a quirk in my lifetime. I felt my entire world slipping away from me, my hopes, and my dreams of becoming a hero becoming a pipe dream. After we left the doctor's office and arrived home I went back to watch the video of All Might's Hero debut with the lights offas I felt tears building up in my eyes like floodgates that would burst at any moment as I turned to my mother shaking in a state of disbelieve and fear hoping to her from her the words I most desperately needed to hear as I asked her "Can I… be a hero,too?" she then looked at me crying as she then charged at me with a hug stating "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"I soon began to cry with numerous tears flowing from my face as I could no longer hold them back, telling myself that those were not the words I needed to hear.

It was on this day that I learned that all men are not created equal.

That night I cried continually about my quirklessness even after I was tucked in by my mother still shedding a few tears as she told me goodnight and closed my door. I looked around my room seeing all the All Might memorabilia that surrounded me and thinking to myself that this all must be some bad dream and when I wake up I will have my quirk and set off to become the hero that will be respected like All Might asI cried myself to sleep.

I had awakened to discover that I was no longer in my room but in a massive white void that seemed too stretched on forever. Confused, I called out into the void asking if there was anyone there, but received no response. I was alone and left to my own thoughts being reminded of the previous day's events and being labeled as quirkless. Tears then dripped from my face as I began to cry while I sat down holding my legs together with my arms, not only being reminded of my condition, but now there was no one in sight and I was alone and scared of what to do next when all of a sudden I heard a voice "Hello crybaby". Startled I broke free of my ball and quickly turned to the direction of the noise to discover a small infant with spiky hair and curly side burns wearing what seemed to be a black suit, a bright yellow pacifier and a fedora. I was still contemplating about why an infant would be in a place such as this that looking much closer at him seemed to have a head that was way bigger than his body with a chameleon on his hat looking directly at Midoriya. The infant looked back at me and stated with a firm voice"Kid didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare at people" as I shook my head also wiping the tears from my eyes telling him I was sorry.

"It's ok kid no harm no fowl, my name is Reborn by the way, and this little guy on my head is Leon. And despite my looks I am much older than I appear to be so you can call me sir if you like, my I ask who you are" Reborn stated.

Curious about the infant before me I sat down Indian style facing him saying "Umm hello sir my name is Midoriya Izuku nice to meet you". I then followed up that statement asking "Umm Reborn sir my I ask who you are and what this place is". Reborn then looked at me stating "Who I am is not important right now, though as for where we are I not so sure myself".

He then asked me how I got here myself and why I was crying in the first place, as I told him that I was sleeping in my bed when I suddenly arrived to this white void, and that my crying originated from my quirklessness, and my supposed solitude here.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he askedabout what I meant by my quirklessness, as I stated to him about my situation, and the world I live in which many people had supernatural abilities called quirks. Reborn holding a hand to his chin seemed to come to some sort of understanding that was unknown to me stating that I would mostly likely return home if I went to sleep again. I then went to sleep and after a short while I woke up to discover that I was back home in my bed already morning. I wondered to myself if anything of what I had experienced was real or just a weird dream, as I was shaken from my thoughts as my mom came to my room telling me to get ready for school, with what appeared to be some mild concern on her face.

Adults can be cruel, but often times it was the other children who were truly wicked.

News of my quirklessness had somehow made its way to the ears of the other children unsettling fast, as I heard them whispers of pity and how useless I was despite my teachers saying that being quirkless was fine.

My life began to go down from there as even though I was quirkless I still desired to be a hero, which did not sit well with Bakugou and a few other children who began to bully me verbally and physically from there on out giving me the nickname Deku meaning "one who cannot achieve or do anything". I had returned home that day after a one on three pummeling trying to defend another kid from Bakugou and his goons which left me beaten up and the kid telling me he did not need my help. Lying to my mother is something I do not enjoy at all as I lied to her about my beating saying it was an accident, even though she most likely knew the real reason behind them she never pursued beyond that out of consideration for me. I returned to my bed crying myself to sleep wondering as to why being labeled as quirkless was reason enough for people to treat me like garbage.

"Crybaby what are you doing back here?" as I soon opened my eyes to discover that I was once again back in the white void with Reborn standing in front of me. I then fall on my knees and hands crying my heart and soul out about how horrible my situation had become when I was labeled quirkless and the troubles I had experienced afterwards. Reborn then walked toward me "Hold still crybaby, and don't move" as Reborn then produced golden yellow flames from his hand as he then touches me on the forehead with the flames spreading across my body. Shocked about what had happened I do not move expecting the flames to burn me, but instead leave me with a feeling of peace as I feel the pain that was inflicted to me by Bakugou disappear with my body seemingly healed. I stare at Reborn with amazement stating what an amazing quirk Reborn has at his disposal as he then looks back at me saying that what he did was not the result of a quirk.

It was at that sentence when he stated that the flames he produced were not the result of a quirk that I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I then looked at the infant with invigorated hope "Reborn is it possible that you can you teach me to use flames like yours".

Reborn then looks at Midoriya with a stern look thinking to himself "Based on what I have gathered about this kid and his world thus far those who are deemed to be quirkless most likely tend to lives most unkind. If human history has shown us anything is that human beings tend to pick on others based on some quality or trait that makes them feel superior, which in this case would be people who have quirks persecuting those who do not. Even though I have taught those other two crybabies in the past, I feel that that I need to know a little more about this kid and his world before I make a decision".

Reborn speaks up "Midoriya why is it that you wish to learn and use flames such as mine?"

"To become a pro-hero, to become a person who is dependable, save people who cannot protect themselves, and to become like my hero All Might" he says with a strong voice with a gleam of determination in his emerald eyes.

Reborn that tells Midoriya "Before I make a decision I want you to do something for me first".

Midoriya calmly asks "what is it that you would like me to do?" trying to hold on to this sliver of hope.

Reborn than tells Midoriya that when he get back to his world he wants him to go online and research topics relating to: the history of quirks, pro-heroes, and of course All Might. He would like it for Midoriya to dig deeper into more complicated subjects such as regulations regarding those who have or do not have quirks, as well as the Vongola Family if they exist in that world, but seeing as though he is a 4 year old child and a bright one nonetheless he will wait for that information when he is older.

Midoriya understanding what he needs to do thanks Reborn and then decides to go to sleep as doing that got him back home the last time. He wakes up to discover that once again it is morning and his mom notifies him to get ready for school, and while he knows that he does not look forward to school he looks forward to when he goes back to see Reborn.

After the school day was over with the nickname Deku becoming a more permanent staple and the bullying from Bakugou, he heads back home and onto his computer looking up the information that Reborn told him to find. He wants to make sure that he is as thorough as possible on the topics Reborn told him to research as well as hoping that Reborn will train him to use searches for as much information as possible until he was told by his mother to get ready for bed. Inko looks at her son with concern as Midoriya is smiling quite joyfully about going to sleep even though the shattering news of his quirklessness was only two days ago, but can only smile back at her little ball of sunshine as she hopes things will get better for her son.

Midoriya then wakes up again to discover he is back in the void, muttering to himself "Hmm it seems that from now on when I go to sleep in my world I will be taken to this place, though I am not entirely sure whether it is my body or my mind that comes here I will need to look further into this".

"Hey kid if you are done talking to yourself, did you get what I asked for" as he appeared behind him scaring Midoriya and causing him to jump into the air.

Regaining his composure Midoriya tells Reborn everything he managed to uncover, and tries to answer Reborn's questions to the best of his abilities.

"Kid I am going to say a few things about your current situation. One, even if I unlock and teach you how to use your flames there is no guarantee that they will work when you get back to your world, or how they will react or become. Second under normal circumstances I would not agree to something like this, but seeing that I have nothing better else to do in this place, I don't mind training you. And finally you must follow my instructions to the letter as I will not only be teaching you combat, and to help you hone your flames but also in academics such as science and mathematics, do you understand" Reborn states.

"I understand please guide me Sensei" as Midroiya bows to Reborn, as Reborn replies back at Midoriya "Don't call me Sensei, Reborn is just fine"

"Ok kid now hold still" as Reborn places his hand upon Midroiya's chest as he is blanketed in flames as Midoriya feels a sense of warmth and an awakening of power that seemed to be asleep inside of him as after a few minutes Midoriya stretches out his hands feeling a connection inside of his soul as he produces some bright yellow flames from his hands.

"Congratulations kid you have Sun Flames, just like me, which should make training you even more simple" Reborn smiles.

Midoriya begins to cry as he smiles at the yellow flames that dance onhis hands as he tells himself that he can become a hero.

"Ok crybaby I think that's enough for today get some sleep, and we will continue your training the next time you come" Reborn says.

Midoriya wakes up from his bed, and jumps out of it as he stretches out his hand hoping to summon the sun flames he generated in the void, only for nothing to happen. "Huh what's going on" a confused Midoriya says.

Throughout his body he feels the way he did when he first summoned his flames being a feeling of warmth, but not only are no flames coming out, he feels this strange disconnect in his world then he did in the void. He then thinks back to the words Reborn had stated about how he was not sure how they would react or become in his world. Midoriya spends the rest of the day thinking about this as he is in school and when he gets home trying all kinds of methods and poses to bring forth his flames with no avail. He mutters to himself "Maybe there is some sort of adjustment period before I can use my flames or perhaps there is some sort of activation method require to remove this disconnect, I will have to talk to Reborn on this matter".He then goes to sleep after a long day, but not before testing his theory on whether or not it is his mind or his body that is sent to the void, and takes out his smartphone connected to a charger and hits record as it is pointed at his bed and then drifts off to sleep.

Midoriya is greeted to Reborn who stands in front of him stating "All right kid this is how things are gonna go down for us from here on out. As you are far too young to experience any hard physical training without it having serious repercussions we will hold off on that until you are around 9 or 10. For now my teachings will consist of training you to bring out the full potential of your flames, and assisting you academically, any questions" as Midoriya feels a powerful aura coming from Reborn.

Midoriya then replies back in a confused tone as he summons sun flames from his hand "Umm yes when I was in my world I could not bring out even the tiniest bit of my sun flames, though I could feel the sense of warmth I felt before. I also felt this weird sensation of disconnect that the flames were inside of me but I could not cause them to come forth, is there some sort of method or process require to awaken them Reborn".

Reborn simply said that he was not sure though perhaps with training and determination he would eventually cause the flames to spring forth. This was a lie as Reborn knew the real reason as to why Midoriya could not bring forth his flames, but had a feeling that given his personality, and nature that given time he would activate his flames eventually.

"Alright kid if you want to be a hero you have to be ready for it both physically and mental, let's get started, seeing as I have nothing better else to do but train you" Reborn smiles.

 **Time Skip : 10 Years Midoriya Izuku Age 14**

Today was the day where our teacher told us to start seriously thinking about our futures and also blurting out to the entire class that I wanted to go to U.A. Academy, much to the amusement of the class and the dismay of Bakugou who yelled out his typically banter of me the quirkless Deku who would never be a hero.

I have been under the teachings and guidance of Reborn for the past 10 years who I know for a fact is not a figment of my imagination.

I remember when I was four when I recorded myself one night to see what happened to me when I slept and entered the void only to find the recording showing me in my bed sleeping peacefully, revealing to me that during my slumber only my mind is taken to void where I would encounter the mysterious being Reborn. The strangest thing that still amazes me is that regardless of the amount of time I spend in the void training with Reborn is that after he calls it a day and tells me to sleep, it is always the exact time for me to get ready for school each morning when I return to my world. I mutter to myself that perhaps there was some form of time dilatation allowing for a synchronization of time between the physical world and the white void.

Reborn had spend the first five years teaching me about the different types of flames, their usages, strengths, weaknesses, and training me to not only improve my control over the sun flames, but to increase their purity as well becoming more golden yellow and bright.

Reborn had told me thatthe sun flames that he and I possessed had the characteristic of _Activation_.

He states that because of this characteristic, sun flames had the ability to accelerate processes in things, such as in machines, or even living beings. Sun flames can also be used to increase the physical traits of individuals allowing them to perform feats outside of their normal standards, and even possessed the ability to even heal others though overuse could lead to cell much like the word flame, sun flames also had the power to burn objects much like any other fire quirk.

I was shocked when he mentioned its ability to heal others, as healing quirks were extremely rare and valued quirks, especially in the field of heroics where life and death could happen at moment's notice. One popular hero possessing a healing quirk who springs to mind is Recovery Girl who services are valued by governments and heroes alike.

Reborn had mentioned to Midoriya that the strength and purity of these flames were directly connected to one's will and resolve, where people possessing powerful wills and life-force could allow their flames to reach levels where they could unleashed terrifying might. As flames were connected to one's will andlife-force they had the added bonus of allowing the user to decide what the flames could or could notaffect. Midoriya knew that was a big plus towards his efforts.

But, much like most quirks there had to be at least one downside somewhere, which Reborn states that because of their nature in order for users to control and generate these flames requires them to possess high physical and mental strength, and that constant use without restraint could cause someone to pass out, go into a coma or in worst cases die.

Thinking to myself about the massive potential that these sun flames had that if I could bring them out into the physical world they would allow me to be both a fighter and a healer in the field of heroics, a rare combination indeed.

When I reached the age of ten Reborn announced that it was time for me to train my physical body as well. However, as the void was a space where only my mind would be taken there I was not sure at the time how this would work, but of course Reborn already had a solution for that. For the time I would be in the void he along with his pet chameleon Leon who I discovered had the ability to shapeshift into countless forms would put me through trials and exercises to improve my efficiency with my flames, and when I returned to the physical world I would train in the exercises and fighting techniques given to me by Reborn to strengthen my physical body.

Reborn also told me that I needed to make sure I was eating right, and to ask for assistance from my mom on that part.

My mother was still the same caring and loving mother that she had always been, always worrying about my safety, doing her best to bring a smile to my face. Even after the fateful night when I was fourwhen she hugged me in what felt like my darkest hour, blaming herself as ifmy quirklessness was her fault. I have never blamed her for that as I knew it was never her fault, and I loved her must as much as she loved at times when I was asked by Reborn to accomplish tasks that required my mother's assistance, she had always been supportive of me assisting me however she could whether it was food, weights, or even training equipment, even though in her mind she thought that me being a hero without a quirk was impossible.

Reborn had also allowed me to excel academically, especially in the fields of science and mathematics teaching me material way beyond my years. This also cemented the fact that he was real as he was teaching me advanced lectures on these subjects that I knew nothing about, only to verify their authenticity both online and in textbooks. I had to admit that despite his infant like appearance he was a genius.

Reborn also had me look up certain topics in my world that he believe would be in my best interest to look up as well as having me explain exciting events to him, especially fights between heroes and villains which I was more than happy to explain with frightening detail. Though out of all the things he told me to look up in my world one topic stood out the most to me "The Vongola Family". I could find nothing online or in any references in my world that even mentioned their name, and when I told him that I found nothing he told me to forget about it. But in my mind I believe that whoever the Vongola Family is, they were a source of great emotional significance to Reborn.

Reborn in my eyes was more than a teacher to me, he was like a father-figure to me, as growing up my biological father was never around working overseas, who probably didn't want much to do with a son who was quirkless. And despite the harsh training I went through at times and the bullying I endured at the hands of the other children especially Bakugou, he always had my best interests at heart, and always did his best to support me in my endeavors.

After I was labeled quirkless, Bakugou and I drifted further and further apart where I became his number one punching bag to relieve his frustrations, and always told me with an angry overtone that I could never be a hero. I always wanted for me and Kacchan to be friends and try to become heroes together, but after a while I knew that at the moment that would never happen, as I also recalled words spoken by Reborn giving his analysis on Bakugou.

" Kid, Bakugou, or Kacchan as you called him is the way he is because he has been pampered all his life, with people constantly feeding his ego, and never stopping to tell him at times that his actions are wrong. He sees himself as being placed on a pedestal looking down on all others, seeing himself as a perfect being, whobullies, and intimidates anyone who conflicts with his world views including you kid. Often times the only thing that can fix kids like him is for someone to knock him off his pedestal, and make him see that he is not the perfect being he thinks he is, as the world given how it is will always been filled with individuals who are superior to you in some shape or form. In short he is just a big fish in a little pond, who is in for a rude awakening when he steps into the field of heroics."

Even though what Reborn said described Kacchan perfectly, I still wished that we could be friends again just like the kids we once were waiting for our quirks to manifest.

Over the years my desire to become a hero lead me to dabble into hero analysis where I had wrote a least a dozen notebooks detailing the information of heroes and their quirks, analyzing them for their strengths, weaknesses, as well as methods to improve their total capability.

However despite all my efforts, even after 10 years of training with Reborn I still could not bring out my sun flames into the physical world. The feeling of warmth throughout my body had been stronger than it has ever been, and my control over my flames had increases exponentially with the guidance of Reborn within the void, but not once could I bring out my flames in the physical world.

As I was walking under a bridge when school was over, taking a different route to get home hoping to avoid Kacchan, I was feeling down. Bakugou in fit of rage took one of my hero analysis notebooks I had been working on, exploded it before tossing it out a window and into the school's koi fish pond. Then to add insult to injury in one of the worst acts Bakugou could have done and when he is even smiling no less "If you want to be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof."

Even though I was still thinking about today's current events, I had quickly felt a malevolent presence close by thanks to years of training with Reborn who despite his size could fight in ways that would give some of the top 10 heroes a run for their money. Then at that moment an anthropomorphic blob of what appeared to be comprised of green sludgeoozed out of a manhole cover looking at me smiling as it said "a medium sized body… to hide in". It then processed to engulf me as it was suffocating me with its fluid body telling me it would be over in about 45 seconds as I felt it harder to breath, I tried to struggle out of its hold with no avail. As it body was comprised of liquid I could not defend myself or fight back, and at this moment tried with every ounce of will power that I had Itriedto summon my sun flames, but while the feeling of warmth felt like it had reached a boiling point no flames had come out. Just as I was about to pass out I had heard a voice that I would recognize anywhere as a man had burst out of the sewers announcing "FEAR NOT KID!, I AM HERE" quickly followed by "TEXAS SMASH". The move produced a shockwave that caused the sludge villain to explode and have his entire fluid form splattered all over the inside of the bridge. As I had past begun to pass out I was able to verify that the one who had save me was the number one hero All Might thank goodness, as my entire world went black.

I was not sure for how long I passed out for, as All might had awaken me from my slumber by lightly slapping me on one side of my face continuously, and then apologizing for getting me involved in his villain hunt as well as revealing to me that the villain had been contained within a two liter plastic bottle. I was starstruck to see my favorite hero in front of me not only thanking me for apparently stalling the villain even though I almost died, but to also acquire his signature that he had written in all capital letters in my notebook complete with an exclamation mark and a scribble of his eyes and iconic hairwhile I was passed out. Thanking All Might for everything, I so realized I had the wonderful opportunity to speak with the world's number one hero, one on one to speak about my situation of becoming a hero without a quirk. All Might was about to go into one of his long jumps, when in a moment of panic, desperately hoping to get answers I had attached myself to his leg as he jumped feeling the air pressure pulling on my face, when unbeknown to either me or All might that because of my interference the bottle containing the sludge villain fell from his pocket.

I has shocked and heartbroken after my interaction with All Might. Shocked that the hero who I had always looked up towas slowing losing his ability to be a hero, and heartbroken that he much like everyone else had stated that without a quirk, without power, I should forget about ever being a hero, and focus on dreams that are realistic.

This feeling of depression was different from all the others I had experienced, as I always believe that All Might would be different from everyone else, and would perhaps … no this was reality and what All Might said was the reality, and I had always knew that being quirkless would stop me, but then of course that is why I always tried so hard in my studies, quirk analysis, and my training with Reborn that perhaps I could awaken my flames and become a hero.

As I felt like crying again, I heard an explosion from across the street where I saw hundreds of people clustered together as flames were engulfing the entire street, where upon closer inspection I not only saw the sludge villain who almost suffocated me, but also a person who I immediately recognized as Bakugou suffocating within the sludge as he was being puppeteered into using his quirk by the sludge villain. I also saw several pro heroes such as Desutegoro, Backdraft, Kamui Woods, and even the new hero who made her debut Mt. Lady unable to get close to help Bakugou, and doing whatever they could to stop the spread of the fires, and contain the in the crowd were all looking saying that All Might was chasing him, and surely All Might will come to heroically save the day as he always does.

However, Midoriya knew that All Might could not help Bakugou, for he had just earlier learned of All Might's condition and that he already expended his three hour time limit already. Midoriya was blaming himself for causing this disaster, witnessing the look of fear across Kacchan's face that Midoriya knew all too well. Emotions were building up inside Midoriya: fear, pain, sorrow, and worry for his supposed friend where against rational thought he did something completely irrational. He had ran towards the sludge monster in the burning battlefield ignoring all the pro-heroes attempts to stop him and threw his backpack towards the sludge man where a notebook had managed to hit him in the eye partially freeing Bakugou giving him a much needed chance to breathe.

Bakugou then looked at Midoriya confused asking only a simple question "Why?"

Midoriya desperately trying to pull Bakugou free from his liquid confinement, experiencing countless emotions at once with his heart feeling as if it was beating a mile a minute, replied with a strong voice "My legs just started moving! Why? I Dunno! You … You Looked Like You Needing Saving" as tears began forming in his eyes.

The Sludge monster recovered quickly as he strengthen his hold on Bakugou and then proceeded to assimilate Midoriya wrapping him in sludge yelling " You are going to pay for that kid! You and All Might, but for you the end comes now".

The feeling of pain that my body was experiencing was excruciating, as my body felt like it was on a fire and not the one I am used to, as my vision was starting to get blurry as I saw the crowd and heroes in front of me, where to my surprise I saw All Might in his deflated form within the crowd, looking in shock powerless to help.

I was closing my eyes struggling in hopes of breaking free but that much like my dreams of being a hero seemed futile. I felt my mind becoming foggy as I believed that death would soon come for me, muttering to myself on that I was sorry for being such a useless Deku, who could do nothing to help.

When all of a sudden I heard a voice in my head "Kid are you just going to just give up here after everything you and I have been through. You had the guts to try and save this problem child of a friend, when all those pro-heroes and all their quirks stood there powerless, and all without a quirk. Kid I want you to show me that same hope and determinationlike when you first asked me to unlock your sun flames all those years ago. Kid I know deep down you where always hoping that someone would tell you that you could become a hero, but let me tell you what you are doing right now, risking your own life to save another human being and that someone being a kid who has made your life miserable, even in the hands of certain death you Midoriya Izuku are a HERO!"

Those words, those words that Reborn had spoken to him ignited a spark within Midoriya fueled by ten years of repressed emotions, had caused that spark to burst into a mountain of flames, as Midoriya shouted in his mind " I CAN'T LET IT ALL END HERE! I WILL NOT DIE HERE! I WILL STOP THIS VILLAN, I WILL SAVE KACCHAN, APPLY TO U.A. ACADEMY, AND BECOME THE HERO REBORN WILL BE PROUD OF!"

Outside everyone was still reeling from the fact that a kid and a quirkless one at that had jumped into a hopeless situation to try and save the kid held hostage by the sludge monster. They had stood there watching a kid who most viewed as crazy failing in his last ditch effort to save his friend, being under the mercy of the villain as he was wrapped in sludge.

Then all of a sudden something happened.

The quirkless boy who was entangled in sludge began to glow a bright golden yellow color confusing the crowd, and pro-heroes alike. Midoriya then began to glow brighter andbrighter becoming so bright that the pro-heroes and thecrowd could no longer look directly at it comparing Midoriya to the sun.

Muddy at the center of this lightshow began to feel a sense of dread when he shouted a statement he could not finish "WHAT THE …."

At that moment the bright golden yellow light surrounding Midoriya erupted into a firestorm of the highest purity of sun flames that engulfed the entire street reachingheights that made Mt. Ladyfeel small.

The golden flames that had exploded from Midoriya consumed both Muddy and Bakugou as Muddy began to scream in agonizing pain as Muddy along with a entangled Bakugou were ejected toward the pro-heroes by the force of Midoriya's awakening.

(Imagine Midoriya's awakening similar to that of a Saiyan from Dragonball going Super Sayian)

Muddy along with Bakugou landed in front of the pro-heroes just several feet away from firestorm created by Midoriya still engulfed in golden flames as the crowd and the pro-heroes watched with astonishment. Muddy screamed in pain as a result of the golden flames with his grip on Bakugou slipping giving Bakugou a much needed chance to breathe. Shortly afterwards the sludge villain began to let out weaker and weaker cries until the sludge villain had collapsed and splattered across the ground passed out from the pain, his body badly burned with the golden flames surrounding his body extinguishing themselves after his defeat. Bakugou who had broken free from his grip and regained his footing has noticed that there were still some golden flames across half his body but much to the astonishment of him and the crowd, the flames did not burn him. Bakugou, to his confusion began to feel better and better, with the pain inflicted by the sludge villain being replaced with a feeling of warmth by the flames, as they began to extinguish themselves when their task was complete.

With the Villain subdued, and Bakugou saved, everyone's attention had been turned to the street that was currently being consumed in a blaze of gold with everything it touched being burned to ashes.

The pro-heroes quickly shifted their focus to putting out this fire and began to do what they could to stop it from spreading by grabbing fire hoses along with the help of Backdraft shooting pressurized streams of water only for the flames to quickly turn the water into steam the moment it can into contact. After that interaction a wave of golden flames then began to make it way to the crowd as people in the crowd tried to get out of the way where All Might along with a few others got consumed by the flames.

All Might closed his eyes expecting to suffer burns only for a feeling of warmth to spread across his body with the feeling most strongest coming from the wound inflicted by All For One five years giving him a light itching sensation. Confused by this strange phenomenon he slowly opened his eyes to notice that he along with the other civilians caught in the wave of fire were not harmed in any way as they looked just as confused as he was.

All Might could not believe what was going on as he thought to himself "A Flame Quirk of this power, this ferocity burning inanimate objects and people the user consider a threat?" (Direct Quote from Renew)

All Might knew that after all of this was over pro-heroes all over Japan would swarm towards Midoriya to get him as their sidekick. And when Endeavor hears of what this boy can do, he will most likely throw every resource and connection he has, fighting tooth and nail, to have this body as his sidekick.

All Might regaining his composure thought to himself as he was putting together the events that had transpired within the hour. He had meet a quirkless kid who had confessed to him about his dream of becoming a hero only for All Might to shatter that kid's dream stating his quirklessness as a liability. The same quirkless kid who had charged into a dangerous situation to save what he believe to be his friend, when no other heroes could do anything, yelling words that had made All Might realize the hypocrisy of his actions and of not putting his words to practice. A kid who looked to be on the verge of death who had suddenly began to glow a bright golden yellow color and then bursted into flames which had not only burned and incapacitated Muddy but had saved the boy being held hostage with no harm inflicted to him by the flames. A quirkless kid who had now become not so quirkless,making himself known to the entire world.

He also began to notice an important factor, that the torrent of flames in front of him was not going out, as it was continuing to spread leaving Toshinori with a fear that Midroiya could possible burn himself out from the inside by the wakening of his own quirk own quirk. Toshinori began to think hard about how he had hurt Midoriya crushing his dreams even though he was trying to protect him from the dangers of being a hero. Perhaps he could have worded what he said to him better, to where Midoriya would not be in this life threatening predicament.

Toshinori raises his head as he looks straight to where Midoriya had been before and says with a calm voice "Just because I made a mistake, doesn't mean I can't fix it" as he begins to walk towards the street painted in flames as people tell him to turn back, but Toshinori believes that he would most likely be the only one who can help Midoriya in his time of need. Toshinori does not feel the flames causing him pain and instead strangely starts to make Toshinori feel better and better with the itchy feeling toward his wound become more apparent. As he continues to walk toward Midoirya, his figure becomes enveloped in flames as the public and the heroes no longer see him.

Midoriya wakes up to discover that he is no longer in the street at the mercy of the sludge villain but instead in the void. He notices that the void is no longer entirely white, but a fusion of white and bright yellow giving Midoriya the same warm feeling as when he uses his sun flames.

Midoriya's thoughts are interrupted by a voice "Congratulates on awakening your sun flames, I'm proud of you kid."

Midoriya quickly turns hoping to see Reborn, but instead sees a tall man with curly sideburns wearing similar clothing to Reborn, with Leon the chameleon on top of his fedora.

"Reborn?" Midoriya says in astonishment.

"Surprised to see what my true form looks like kid" Reborn replies back.

Midoriya looking at Reborn in awe begins to notice that parts of his body are beginning to fade away in specks of golden light.

In fear Midoriyaasks "Re…Reborn … Reborn what's happening to you?"

"Isn't it obvious kid, I'm fading away,crossing over into the next plane of existence"

Midoriya begins to shed tears, as he sniffles "Is … Is this be...because I used my sun flames in my world? P…P….Please don't go".

"Kid, I'm sorry that I am going to have to leave you, but this was probably going to happen eventually, considering your nature and pension to attract danger leading to life and death situations".

Midoriya begins to realize "Wait you knew, you knew that my sun flames would awaken if I became engaged in life or death situations, why…whydidn't you tell me".

Reborn looks at him slightly frowning "Kid, you honestly think I was going to tell you that so you would go out into dangerous situations playing Russian Roulette with your life. Ifigured given your caring nature, and stubborn will you were going to unlock your flames eventually"

Before Midoriya can say anything Reborn interrupts him "Look kid, I don't have much time before I cross over, and I know you were always curious about who I was so listen up, I won't have a chance to say this again".

Reborn begins to tell him about his whole life in his world from being known as the World's Greatest Hitman, his relationship with the Vongola Family, to the raising of this two students Dino Chiavarone, and Tsuna Sawada.

Half of Reborn's body had already faded away, as he then raises a finger with a ball of golden light forming at the tip which he thenpresses against Midoriya's forehead. "Thanks to the void's properties I am giving you the power of my sun flames and my memories inhopes that you will use them to become a great hero".

Midoriya begins to cry "Please don't go, Please don't leave me".

Reborn then gets on one knee still dissolving his eyes looking directly at Midoriya and says "Midoriya Kid, I want you to know something. I want you to know that I have enjoyed the time we have spent together. I want you to know I am proud of your determination to push forward. I am proud that even in the face of constant opposition you still carried with you a strong desire to help others. And I want you to know that as long as you remember me, a part of me will continue to live on through you".

Midoriya then charges toward Reborngiving him a hug with Reborn then placing his hand on his forehead rubbing it saying "Kid, I know you will become a great hero and know that I will be watching you every step of the way."

Shortly after that sentence Reborn along with Leon dissolve completely into golden flakesleaving behind a crying Midoriya who finds himself back on the street, golden flames burning around him brightly.

Toshinori continues walking till suddenly he hears tears being shed, causing him to run towards the source of the crying.

He then finds Midoriya standing in middle of this firestorm looking at the ground crying. Toshinori looks confused at this scene and thinks "Why is he crying, he had saved his friend, stopped Muddy, and had awakened apowerful quirk thatwill make every hero agency welcome him with open arms, so why is he crying as if he has lost something near and dear to him."

Toshinori stares at Midoriya not sure of what to do next, until he remembers something his teacher and previous owner of One For All told him.

Knowing what to do he stands in front of Midoriya and lightly taps his shoulders causing Midoriya to look at him with tears flowing from his eyes.

Toshinori smiles "Midoriya you will be alright. Why? Because I am Here."

The power of those words hadresonated something inside of Midoriya causing all of the golden flames surrounding them to disappear.

Midoriya looks at Toshinori forming a smile of his own, before passing out.

Thanks to his fast reflexes at that moment Toshinori had caught Midoriya, sparing him a painful encounter with the sidewalk holding the green haired boy tightly in his arms.

Toshinori holding on to the boy for dear life, looks around to see countless eyes staring at him from the heroes to the citizens, looking at his deflated form.

And then to his surprise they all begin to cheer loudly applauding him for his bravery.

This was a strange feeling for him as he was used to this form of positive reinforcement when he was All Might, but getting it while in his deflated form made him feel as if was a new experience for him.

The pieces of Muddy that laid near the entrance of the street were picked up heroes, and placed into containers.

Bakugou was examined and questioned about his experience with some giving him praise on his quirk though he gave it no mind. Bakugou much like most of the people there mainly focused their attention on a unconscious Midoriya being placed into an ambulance with Toshinori accompanying him and taken off for Medical Treatment.

Bakugou looked at the ambulance driving away, wondering "Did that quirkless Deku have a quirk all along" as similar questions followed through his mind.

The media along with some people in the crowd who had taken footage of this whole event, proceeded to broadcast it on television and uploaded to the internet.

People throughout the world were going nuts over Midoriya who after investigating his background had discovered that the boy was previously diagnosed as quirkless. This had sent shockwaves across the globe, that a boy diagnosed as quirkless, never to possess a quirkhad awakened to such a powerful, versatile, and by some a beautiful fire quirk. Videos of the event very displayed in full view from the destruction caused by the fire, the burning of the sludge villain, to the flames burning on a boy leaving him unarmed. People also began to realize that if this was the result of the quirk activating within the boy, what could the quirk be capable of when trained.

One of those viewers was sitting in a dark lit room with a severed hand attached to his face who began to smile

"Looks like a Golden Egg has fallen from the heavens for some brave adventurer to claim for themselves".

 **Please comment and don't forget to go and check out "Renew" on Archive of Your Own**

 **As a side note, as this is my first fanfiction, I was trying to limit grammar and spelling mistakes (though there are still going to be some), while going into detail on this story, and man is it hard. If there is a story you like and you see them putting a lot of hard work into it let them know you care.**

 **A Personal shout out to Mugiwara N0 Luffy and his amazing crossover "Thieves Can Be Heroes!" as putting Midoriya as the main character of Persona 5 in the world of My Hero Academia is such an enjoyable read.**

 **I not sure on the direction readerdreamer5625 story will go with "Renew" but in myversion, I was thinking about makingIzuku OP to where his sun flames have evolved becoming incredible powerful when transferring to his world giving it powers away from its canon counterpart, but not to OP to where villains and heroes will have to try and adapt to this powerful new variable as well as seeing the same shy and troubled boy getting into all kinds of trouble we have all come to enjoy. As his sun flames are highly desired by many he will be bombarded by heroes, villains, the media, citizens, and perhaps quirkless groups hoping to use him as a symbol for change. And especially All for One trying to get his hands on it (what a surprise it will be for him to discover that he can't take it because it is not a quirk, though everyone in this world will still think it is).**

 **I was also thinking of perhaps looking at other anime characters who have used fire as their main form of attack such as Ace from One Piece, or even monsters like in pokemon or digimon having him use those same attacks and naming them the same.**

 **Go nuts, and give your support.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Let's take you to the Hospital

Inko Midoriya was unware of the events that had transpired earlier that day as she was home preparing Katsudon after coming home from work.

Inko Midoriya had always blamed herself for her son's condition, shedding tears every time she thought about it. Remembering the time, he was four as he looked up to her eyes watered asking her if he could become a hero. She felt as if she had failed her son that day telling her son that she was sorry, and putting a damper on her son's dreams.

The Katsudon had been placed upon the table in front of two seats where she would eat with her son and asking him how his day was. As she finished she turned her attention to the clock and was curious of why her son had not yet arrived. Izuku was almost always like clockwork arriving home within two set points of time after school, but had not yet arrived causing her to feel worried. Inko was starting to wonder where her son was as he usually never arrives this late, when she began to hear a commotion coming outside of her apartment, then proceeded by a hard banging on her door. Inko opened the door only to be bombarded with cameras, microphones, and news reporters asking her questions.

" _Ms. Midoriya how do you feel about the events that happened earlier involving your son_ ".

Inko was shocked when she heard that statement, did something bad happen to her son.

" _Ms. Midoriya is it true that your son was originally quirkless_ ".

In thought "Originally quirkless, what did she mean by originally quirkless".

" _do you believe that your son will be applying for schools such as U.A Academy which focus on heroic curriculums considering the number of pro-heroes wanting to take your son as a sidekick_ ".

In thought "Pro-heroes want my son as a sidekick, why would they …, wait didn't one of them say her son was originally quirkless, could that mean what I think it means".

" _Ms. Midoriya considering your son's first debut of awakening his quirk, and such a powerful and versatile one at that, do you believe your son would be interested inbecoming a pro-hero_ ".

Before Inko could even ask what was going on, numerous police officers were pushing the reporters out of the way where a man with the face of a dog had approached her.

"Ms. Midoriya my name is Kenji Tsuragamae, Chief of Police, and we need you to come with us please. We're here to take you to your son".

Hearing that they were going to take her to see her son who she was worried sick about, she followed the man into a black car with reporters continuing to ask questions, taking photos, as they drove off.

##############

Inko sitting next to the man with the head of a dog, waited for a minute before asking him

"What's going on, what happened to my poor little Izuku".

Without saying anything the man took out a tablet, opening a video on Herotube, and then giving it to Inko before saying "I think it would be easier if you saw it for yourself".

Worried about her son's safety then played the video on the tablet seeing Bakugou being suffocated by a villain comprised of some kind of liquid, with the pro-heroes powerless to help.

In thought: Bakugou was involved in a villain attack, she knew that the boy was a source of pain for Midoriya picking on him for his quirklessness, but she never wanted the boy to get hurt either.

"Wait how does this relate to my son?" she asked.

"Keep watching" said the policeman.

Inko was scared to death when the video showed her son charging into this dangerous situation trying to claw Bakugou out of the villain's grasp, only to be entangled by the villain as well.

She was then worrying that her son was perhaps seriously injured as a result of his crazed attempt to save Bakugou, when she suddenly thought back to all the stuff the reporters had said and had mentioned something about Izuku awakening a quirk.

The video then began to show her Izuku glowing a bright golden yellow color confusing her.

Izuku continued to glow brighter and brighter where even she had to turn her head away from the screen as she could not look directly at the video. When all of a sudden her little boy had suddenly exploded into golden flames setting the entire street he was in ablaze.

Inko pausing the video looking shocked at what happened to her son, her hands shaking with the tablet following the same motions as she slowly turned to face the officer still shocked "Was…Was that my son's quirk".

"Yes, quite a powerful first demonstration for a fire quirk if you ask me, and even more surprising that such a quirk had awakened inside of a quirkless child passed the normal age where quirks first manifest."

Inko looked back at the tablet thinking to herself about how happy she should be for her son awakening such a powerful quirk, that would enable him to follow his dreams to be a hero. However, given the circumstances involving it Inko had a feeling that her son was going to face a hard road ahead.

"Look at the destructive capability your son's quirk is capable of, but there is something more to his quirk than that, which has made him a desired figure by many, keep watching the video" the man says.

Inko pushes play wondering what he meant by that.

The video then shows golden flames burning on both Muddy and Bakugou watching as Muddy screams in agonizing pain with the flames covering his liquid form who after a while passes out from the pain and splatters across the ground with the golden flames extinguishing themselves afterwards. She then begins to fear that Bakugou will experience the same fear, but to her shock Bakugou just stands there with the golden flames not inflicting any kind of harm as the flames go out after a while.

He moves his hand and pauses the video and says "Incredible isn't it, golden flames burning the street, burning the villain, but they do not burn the boy in the video, and after questioning some of the civilians who had also come into contact with these flames mentioned that they were not burned either, and said that the flames had given them feelings of warmth."

He continues "Your son is able to instruct these flames in such a way he can choose what these flames can and cannot burn, quite a useful quirk for heroics if you ask me."

Inko still processing all of this, tries to calm herself down as she asks the Chief. "Where is my son, is he alright, did he hurt himself with his quirk."

The man replies "Your son after his awakening had passed out from quirk exhaustion, and has been taken to a hospital specially used for treating pro-heroes under tight security, as he is currently under the care of both Recovery Girl, and All Might.

"All Might" Inko had spoken in surprise.

Who didn't know the name of All Might and his heroic deeds, the man who would swoop in to save countless innocents, who no matter how dangerous the situation he faced would smile his trademark smile telling people not to worry for he was here.

 _All Might_ , the man that her little boy had worshiped since he was four. His room a testament, no an altar filled with All Might memorabilia showing his love and desire for heroics. The man he had always wished to be.

The dog headed man turns to face her and says "Inko your son has awaken to a powerful and versatile quirk where many top pro-heroes have publicly made themselves known about wanting your son as a sidekick including Endeavor, who has being trying to meet with the boy in hopes of reeling him in".

He goes on "However, you should also know that given the power and potential of his your son's newfound quirk, Heroes won't be the only ones trying to get their hands on him".

Inko trembled in fear at that statement "You mean my son could be targeted not only by reporters, but also villains".

"That is a strong possibility as your son has now been thrusted into the spotlight, with many powerful figures having their minds set on me"

Inko is filled with dread as she realizes that what the man is saying makes sense. Her son who wasnow able to follow his dreams of become a hero with such a powerful quirk, could be targeted just because of that quirk.

Inko then asks "How much longer till we arrive at the hospital?"

"We should be arriving at the hospital in another thirty to forty-five minutes, if you have any questions or concerns please let me know". As the black car continued its voyage on the highway.

##############

Downtown, inside of a hero agency comprised of a massive building, inside one of the top floors stood a man covered in flames staring at a massive screen displaying clips of Midoriya Izuku's awakening of his quirk.

"Such Power,Such Potential inside of one little boy. I must add this Power to my own."

While standing Endeavor was holding up a series of documents, detailing who the boy was, his personal history, and as much information as he could find relating to his quirk. Being the number two hero if frustrating to him, along with the money and connections he had accumulated over the years comes in handy in situations such as this, where information that cannot be seen or acquired by the public can easily get into his hands. Endeavor figured that if he could understand this boy, from his likes to his dislikes, to whatever makes him tick, would allow him a greater chance of luring the boy to his corner.

Staring at one of the files he reads

 **Midoriya Izuku**

 **Age: 14 Gender: Male Date of Birth: July 15 XXXX Blood Type: O Height: 166cm**

 **Hair Color: Green Eye Color: Green**

 **Father: Hisashi Midoriya Quirk: Fire Breath**

 **Mother: Inko Midoriya Quirk: Attraction of Small Objects**

 **Diagnosed as Quirkless at the Age 4**

 **Currently living alone with his Mother in an apartment within the Shizuoka Prefecture**

 **Father rarely visits his family as he works overseas**

 **Midoriya Izuku's top desired school: U.A Academy Heroics Department**

Endeavor looks over the personal history of Midoriya he was able to acquire through his connections and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm so what I heard from the media was true, that this boy was originally quirkless" looking at an X-ray of Midoriya Izuku's foot showing that he has the additional joint in his small toe.

But if this boy was originally quirkless, a boy who was destined to never have a quirk, how did he come into possession of a powerful fire quirk, that made even him Endeavor feel jealous.

"This boy will most likely derail my plans of making Shoto the future number one hero".

Endeavor had done numerous immoral acts from wedding a woman with a powerful ice quirk through quirk marriage for the purpose of producing an offspring possessing a combination of a fire and ice quirk, cheating his own son out of a childhood, to physical and mentally abusing Shoto to try and mold him into someone he could manipulate for his own desires.

Endeavor knew that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many villains he defeated, people he saved, or cases he solved, he would never truly be able to surpass All Might.

Out of all the heroes he had meet over the years he only considered All Might as his equal.

He knew that if he wanted his son to become the number one hero he must get Midoriya Izuku under his control.

He then headed towards the table picking up the phone and contacting one of his information brokers.

"Do you know where the boy Midoriya Izuku is being taken to" he asked though from his tone it sounded more like a demand.

"Yeah Endeavor I got you covered, the boy is being transferred to a secure hospital known for treating pro-heroes I am sending the address to your phone"

Endeavor then says "Ok keep me posted if anything turns up".

But before he hands up the man on the phone speaks "Endeavor Wait! I just got some information that maybe of interest to you" getting Endeavor's attention.

"What does this information entail".

"According to my sources two pro-heroes are reported to be there at that hospital, Recovery Girl to assist with the boy's treatment and All Might".

The mention of All Might's name had always sent off alarms inside of the Endeavor's head, and now he learned that All Might the number one hero was going to be at the same hospital as that boy.

"What is All Might doing at that hospital!" Endeavor replies

"According to what I am able to find, Security Detail. But seeing as this boy is being targeted by many groups including the media,I suppose it makes sense that he would be there to watch over him".

Endeavor however did not believe in the logic that was laid before him, and knowing All Might the way he did figured there must be another reason he was there, when a sudden though crossed his mind.

Endeavor thought to himself "Wait could All Might be there to try and recruit that boy as his sidekick". He knew that almost every top ranking pro-hero had ideas about the boy hoping to rope him in, and thinking to themselves that if this was what a quirk was capable of when it first awakened, imagine what it could be capable of when trained.

"Give me the address, I am going to pay a visit to this boy" Endeavor says.

"Already done, though if you want my advice maybe consider bringing you son along with you, maybe you could get them to bond with each other, or train together, could be useful towards your efforts in the future. Either way I will keep you posted if anything comes up, see yah" as the phone call ends.

Endeavor thought to himself that what this broker had said made sense, and that if he could use his son to build a level of trust with each other, he could use that emotional attachment latter down the line. Looking back to the documents he also determined that Midoriya and his son Shoto are applying for U.A Academy, that would also put them in the same class.

Endeavor picks up the phone contacting the front office "Tell Shoto to be ready in 10 minutes, and have the car around in 15."

"Right away sir" the woman on the phone says as Endeavor hangs up.

Endeavor then heads out of his office with the documents in hand, proceeding to the elevator and pushing the number one button to the first floor, wherewhen exiting he sees Shoto with a stern look on his face looking at him.

"Shoto you are coming with me today on a trip to visit someone".

Shoto responds "Does this visit entitle going to see the boy, who I have been seeing people go crazy for all over social media, Midoriya Izuku".

"Yes, we are going to visit him in the hospital that he is currently staying at, where we will also be meeting with All Might as well" as he walks to the car instructing his son to follow.

"All Might" Shoto responds with delight, thinking about the man who he saw as a true hero unlike his own father, where much like Midoriya hoped to become a hero like him. It also made Shoto feel joy in his heart knowing that his fatherwho he hated was always suffering massive hits to his pride whenever All Might's name was mentioned.

Endeavor turning off his flames enters the car with Shoto, as he tells the driver the address of the hospital where Midoriya is staying at, as they proceed to drive off.

Shoto looking at the documents in his hands asks his father "Father I have heard that you wish to take Midoriya Izuku as your sidekick, and given the videos I have watched of his quirk activating for the first time in public, this is no quirk to underestimate."

He then continues "Father does this boy and the potential he has if he becomes a hero frighten you" with a tone that Endeavor assumes as amusement.

Endeavor turns to his sonwith an angry look on his face as he calmly says "You should know by now that you should never speak to me like, and that I am never afraid even in the heat of battle. Though I must admit his quirk possesses power the likes of which I have never seen before."

Shoto replies "And you are bringing me along in hopes that I will be able to build some kind of bond or attachment with Midoriya that you could try and use later down the line, am I right".

Endeavor still angry says "While I am impressed with your ability to see down the line, I think you should know that given the potential of his quirk it would be beneficial to you if you got along with this boy".

Shoto wanting to get as much enjoyment as he can from his father speak up as says "What is All Might doing with Midoriya?" Shoto would always try to bring All Might's name up whenever he could, just because he knew that it pisses off his father.

Endeavor having a nerve touch restrains himself as he calms down and says "That's what I am going to find out", as he then hands over the documents in his hands to Shoto.

"I want you to look through these files to get a better understanding of the boy, look over them carefully, and we should be arriving at the hospital in about an hour and a half."

Shoto having his bit of fun stops taunting his father as he knew that the man was an active volcano with a quick fuse, as he processes to read the documents with one specific line catching his eye.

 **Diagnosed as Quirkless at the Age 4**

Shoto thinks to himself "So what I read on the social media sites were right, and that he was originally quirkless, who against all odds had somehow managed to not only awakened a quirk, but a powerful one at that" making even Shoto feel impressed when he saw that Midoriya could use those flames to burn what he wanted to be burned.

Shoto says with interest "I can't wait to meet him" as he continues to read the documents, while the car heads to the hospital.

##############

Inside of the League of Villains base (being inside of a bar) sat a blue haired man looking at a Television along with well-dressed bartender comprised of black and purple fog watching a news alert on the hero news network.

The hero news commentators were discussing the amazing potential this quirk had for heroics, showing the destruction, it was capable of, and the ability for to burn or not burn whatever the user wanted. But, what seemed to surprise them the most was when the commentators mentioned that the green haired boy was quirkless.

Tomura then turns off the TV with both him and Kurogiri looking to a small television on the other side of the bar where the silhouette of a man is shown on its screen. The man who in previous generations since quirks were introduced had ruled over Japan in the shadows. The man known as All for One.

All for One speaks "Such power and control from a quirk displayed by its mere awakening"

All for One knew that even during the generation when quirks first manifest, no quirk he had encounter displayed such power by its mere awakening. Even more shocking was that the quirk had displayed such power, ferocity, and control just by the quirk manifesting itself for the first time, that most people who had trained their quirks their entire lives would never be able to hold a candle to it.

He thought "If I had obtained a quirk such as this before my fight with All Might, he never would have stood a chance".

Tomura asks "Sensei, how could such a powerful quirk awaken in a quirkless boy"

That was another thing that had crossed All for One's mind, how did such a quirkless boy awaken such a powerful quirk this late in his life.

All for One replies "Perhaps this boy could be an anomaly in the grand design of quirks. Perhaps a quirk had remained hidden deep within him despite his quirklessness, and perhaps overtime the quirk had grown in power, mutating into something that even the boy could not fully understand. And eventually when the quirk within him had reached a boiling point it looked for an outlet to escape. The outlet being the boy's interaction with the villain earlier today acting as the catalyst for such power to be displayed to the entire world."

Tomura then asks "Sensei such a treasure has appeared into the world, for some lucky player to claim it as their own, surely such a quirk could be of great use to you".

All for One smiles "Yes Tomura, that boy's quirk will be added to my collection given time, however I will let the scientists, doctors, and heroes who are with the boy to conduct tests and examinations to inquire more about the boy's quirk, and perhaps shed some light on this anomaly".

"That boy's quirk and the head of All Might will be in my hands".

 **Had some time to work on this chapter, and hoping to try and have some twists and turns, adding spaces in between for "Renew" and if you love this story show you support by commenting for Phoenix Hero: Reborn , and "Renew" on Archive of Your Own**


	3. Recovery Girl Will See You Now

Midoriya earlier that day had been taken to the hospital and placed onto a hospital bed with an IV drip attached to one of his arms. During his ride to the hospital on the ambulance truck being examined by medical personal it was discovered that the boy while not suffering any burns or physical harm had fallen unconscious due to quirk exhaustion. Recovery Girl had been assisting in the examination and treatment of the boy when he arrived at the hospital who after discovering that the boy while unconscious was in a stable condition turned her attention to Toshinori who began to tell her his side of the story.

"So let make sure I've got this right, not only did this boy who attached himself to your leg in mid flight, learn of your condition and three hour limit. A boy who admitted to you of his quirklessness and asked whether he could be a hero, in which you happened to say he could not, stating his lack of power. The very same boy who charged into a dangerous situation to save a boy from a villain, who shortly afterwards seems to have awaken such an incredible fire quirk shocking everyone. A boy whose name has sent ripple effects through the world just hours of his quirk's awakening, making him a key topic of interest for both quirk and non-quirk users alike. And the very boy who you in your depowered state walked towards him in a wildfire of golden flames to tell the boy everything would be alright and somehow extinguishing the golden flames, saving the boy how had passed-out from quirk exhaustion. Do I have that right?" Recovery Girl asks receiving a confirmation from Toshinori.

"Toshinori, while you have the heart of a hero, we need to work on your social skills, especially when you are confronted with these kinds of situations" Recovery Girl stated with one hand on her syringe like cane and the other hand on her forehead showing to him her frustration.

"Yes I know that I have made mistakes when dealing with Midoriya, but I am hoping that I will be able to fix things up with him when he wakes up. He had charged into that situation with no quirk at the time showing me the error of my ways on what it means to be a hero, and truthfully I have thoughts about making him my successor and passing on One for All."Toshinori says

"Considering his actions with that villain he kind of reminds me of a younger version of you Toshinori, a quirkless boy trying to become a hero. Though in your case you were given a quirk, while Midoriya seems to have developed a quirk out of the blue".

Toshinori asks with a perplexed expression on his face "I know that the boy told me about his quirkless before-hand and the media keeps saying he was quirkless as well, though I wish to ask you if Midoriya really was quirkless before the sludge villain".

Recovery Girl then sighs and says "I pulled up the boy's medical records including the X-ray of his toe joint, and the evidence says that the boy was quirkless before the sludge villain incident, and getting another X-ray of his toe we see that his double toe joint is still there. This information has shocked many scientists and doctors with many asking for permission to come and examine the boy themselves, on how such a powerful quirk could awaken in a quirkless child in his age."

Toshinori replies "Given Midoriya's unique status, what is going to happen to him?"

"Most likely the boy will undergo tests to see the limitations, and unique aspects of his quirk, as seen by how his flames reacted on the sludge villain, and the blond boy. Not only that but this is the first publicly known case of someone who was born quirkless emerging with a powerful quirk, thrusting him into the public spotlight with countless eyes focused on him. The boy will mostly likely be a target by many, from pro-heroes like Endeavor trying to get him as a sidekick, to villains who would not allow such a boy to develop as a hero."

Toshinori changing the subject asks "How is Midoriya doing? Is he ok?"

Recovery Girl replies "The boy is current unconscious though he is in stable condition. Fortunately for him his quirk only seems to draw on the boy's life force, and Midoriya should be able to wake up soon."

"Thank goodness he's alright" Toshinori says with relief.

He continues "Chiyo other than my interaction with Midoriya, there's something else I want to discuss with you" Toshinori states.

"Oh and what would that be?" Recovery Girl asks showing interest.

Toshinori recounts "As I told you that earlier today I had expended by three hour time limit. Though when I was covered in the golden flames, I began to feel better as a feeling of warmth had spread across by body, with a strange itching sensation where All for One had wounded me. After helping Midoriya, and riding with him to the hospital, I began to realize that the warm feeling that accompanied me with the gold flames had done something miraculous to my body. I can feel One for All coursing within my body once more and even though I have expended my three hour limit I feel like I have an addition three hours of time left."

Recovery Girl shocked by this revelation drops her syringe like cane as the room goes quiet. Shortly after the silence she bends down, picks up the cane and says to him "Come with me, we are going to run some tests in a more private setting" as she walks out of the room with Toshinori right behind her.

#############

Recovery Girl takes Toshinori to a more secure hospital room where she begins to take x-rays, blood samples, and places him through an MRI machine to see if the words spoken earlier by Toshinori lead to the conclusion of physical changes within Toshinori's body and sure enough she was right.

She was shocked at the results she was seeing and given her time as a hero and the number of people she had treated over her career, she was rarely shocked by anything. Even with her quirk Recovery a healing quirk that could use a person's stamina to heal injuries that would take months to heal to be healed in seconds could not completely heal the damage done to Toshinori after his fight with All for One.

He had much of this respiratory system heavily damaged, and his stomach had to be removed resulting in surgery for part of his small intestine to be directly connected to his esophagus. The aftereffects from those surgeries resulted in his ability to use One for All to be lessened every time he exerted himself to hard, resulting in his quirk time being shorten to the current three hour time limit along with the occasional blood spout coming out of his mouth. But, the results she saw showed that almost three quarters of this respiratory system had been healed, blood vessels that were compressed tightly from his fight five years ago showing recovery across his body allowing for healthier blood flow, and most of the outer damage caused by the attack resulting in scars were still there, but had seeming gotten smaller.

Recovery Girl looks at Toshinori and says "That boy's quirk did this to your body. Incredible"

Toshinori was amazed at his test results, shocked that Midoriya's golden flames had healed his body to such a frightening degree. Hoping to get another answer to one of his questions he stands up looking at Chiyo and asks "Are there cameras here or in the halls" with Recovery Girl telling him no.

Toshinori then changes to his heroic persona All Might as his body expands with muscle, as he then processes to examine his own body. All Might cannot believe it; somehow Midoriya's golden flames had healed much of his body allowing him to feel stronger than he ever has in the past five years.

"I feel it coursing throughout my body, a stronger connection to my quirk, and the time limit from before has been increased nearly by double."

All Might then shifts back to his de-powered form as he is filled with joy over what has happened, but is then struck by a key realization.

"Midoriya's quirk … His quirk not only allows him to burn whatever he chooses, but to also heal and empower those he chooses as well" Toshinori says in shock.

He then turns to Recovery Girl as they both begin to understand the gravity of the situation. Toshinori then states "That boy has awakened a quirk with unlimited potential, and when news breaks out of what his quirk is truly capable of, Midoriya will become the most sought after person of this generation."

Toshinori is contemplating how news of this will affect Midoriya as he processes to place both of his hands on his head, rubbing his hair back and forth.

"What if Midoriya's quirk is capable of much more than we currently know" Recovery Girl says in a flat tone which gets the attention of Toshinori.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Midoriya is a boy who was declared quirkless for most of his childhood life, who despite all evidence we have on quirks stating otherwise has somehow managed to awakened a powerful quirk in public. Anevent that has not only captured the attention of people in Japan, but people around the world making Midoriya an international phenomenon. The quirk that Midoriya now possesses is on a level that far excesses the boundaries of what most quirks can do. Even I have to admit that his quirk may be on a level slightly less than or equal to One for All, and keep in mind that this is a quirk that has just awakened, with Midoriya having no experience or control over his quirk. If Midoriya can learn to use his quirk at its fullest potential, he might even be able to rival you for the number one hero spot."

Toshinori was amazed at the amount of praise that Recovery Girl had given towards Midoriya quirk, as she was not someone to over exaggerate a situation. Still digesting this information Toshinori replies "The ability to heal and destroy at will, being able to control the damage you inflict and decide what you can or cannot burn, I can easily see Midoriya having a good chance at becoming the number one hero or at the very least among the top 5 pro-heroes."

Recovery Girl goes on "And these are the abilities we know of, if he is capable of doing much more with his quirk, we can only do our best and hope that Midoriya heads towards the right direction, assuming of course you didn't completely destroy the boy's dreams of becoming a hero with what you said on that rooftop".

Toshinori hangs his head in shame, reminded of his talk with Midoriya on that rooftop. With what he said to Midoriya about not being a hero without a quirk, having a discussion with that boy on becoming a hero thanks to his quirk was going to be one of the most awkward discussions of his life.

With his head still facing the floor he replies "I do not know if he will forgive me for what I did to him. I don't know if I can forgive myself for what I did to him. I still remember seeing the pleading look upon that boy's face as I shattered his dream when I told him he could not be a hero without a quirk. That boy who even without a quirk, ran into a dangerous situation to safe the other boy from the sludge villain saying the words that any true hero should say, as I was reminded of the hypocrisy of my own actions. Even though I walked into that wall of fire to help Midoriya hoping to fix the mistake I made, I saw him standing in the center of the flames crying as if he lost something near and dear to him. Even though he smiled back to me when I told him everything was going to be ok, I was not sure if that smile was hiding his true feelings, just as I have hidden my true feelings behind a smile when I was All Might. I am sure that the heroic spirit and desire to become a hero still remains in Midoriya, but he will mostly likely never see me as the hero he once did."

Recovery Girl is amazed at the level of self-reflection Toshinori is putting himself through, as she is glad that he hopes to help Midoriya become a hero not because of his quirk but because of Midoriya's actions, and feels perfectly fine with Midoriya being a possible candidate for One for All.

She replies "Toshinori look I know you made mistakes, but feeling sorry for yourself won't fix any of them as I believe the best thing you can do for the boy is to help him with his current situation and tell him how you truly feel. It may not fix everything overnight but, if you start now…."

Toshinori cuts her off "Your right …. Your right. I know what I need to do, and that is still help Midoriya become a great pro-hero."

Just as Recovery Girl is about to say something she hears the ringtone from her cell phone in her front pocket as she looks at the front of the screen showing that the call is coming from the main desk of this hospital.

"Hold on Toshinori I got to take this" as she answers the call speaking with a woman from the main desk.

Toshinori sees Revovery Girl speaking in short phrases such as "Good … Good", "I Understand", and "Send them to Midoriya's room when they arrive". But just when she is about to hang up she hears the woman say something that causes her to yell " **WHAT!** " startling Toshinori. She then processes to ask things like " **Why is he coming here!"** and " **How much longer before he arrives!",** as she then processes to thank the front desk and ends the call.

Toshinori can't help but ask "What was that all about?"

Recovery Girl calming herself as she looks toward Toshinori and says "Midoriya's mother: Inko Midoriya, and Kenji Tsuragamae, the Chief of Police are heading towards this hospital and will be arriving in about 30 minutes."

Confused Toshinori replies "That can't be the reason for why you were yelling".

Recovery Girl goes on "No the reason for that was that I have just been informed that Endeavor and his son are also heading toward this hospital and will be arriving in a little over an hour".

Surprised Toshinori asks "What is Endeavor coming here for!?"

Recovery Girl looks at him with mild disappoint as even she knew why he was coming "Toshinori it should be obvious to you that he is coming here in hopes of recruiting recruit Izuku into his agency".

"Well what should we do?" Toshinori asks.

"We are going to see how this situation plays out, and with All Might on standby we should have nothing to worry about."

Toshinori curious about that statement asks, "Could you perhaps clarify on that statement".

Recovery Girl replies "See as Midoriya was being transported to this hospital I had mentioned to the staff that All Might was going to be working as Security Detail, to calm everyone about the situation, as well as to deter anyone with malicious intent towards Midoriya. After all who better to keep the boy safe then the number one hero All Might".

Toshinori quickly replies "But you didn't even know about the damage healed to me by Midoriya's quirk, and surely you must have known that I had used most, if not all of my three-hour limit today. Don't you think what you did was a little reckless".

Recovery Girl replies "I know what I did was reckless and I had a feeling that you had used up your three-hour limit, but given the circumstances involving Midoriya's awakening of his quirk along with everyone trying to get their hands on him,using your name was the best way to minimize the risks involved. And besides, thanks to Midoriya's quirk you can now stay as All Might for much longer, giving you at least another three hours in your daily limit, so it all worked itself out."

Toshinori knowing that having an argument with this woman would not end well for him, merely shrugs and tells her that he understands why she did what she did.

Moving along he asks, "So what do we do now?"

Recovery Girl replies "I am going to check on the boy's condition while you get ready to introduce yourself to the boy's mother".

"Got it" Toshinori replies

"Though when Endeavor and his son get here it will be best if you remain as All Might as we try to talk him down, and prevent him from doing anything too rash."

"Understood" Toshinori replies as Recovery Girl heads towards Izuku Midoriya's hospital room thinking about everything that was discussed earlier and examining the possible solutions that can be done to protect the boy and his mother.

Thirty minutes later a black car arrives in front of the hospital that has several police officers, and minor heroes patrolling the perimeter looking ever vigilant.

A short woman with green hair and a man wearing a suit with the head of a dog, head towards the front desk asking for the room number of one Izuku Midoriya as the woman makes a phone call and replies to the green haired woman "Recovery Girl will see you now".

 **Here is another chapter, that I time to work on. Still hoping that "Renew" will continue with more chapters and if you have not read it yet please go and give your support as well as comment on both stories.**

 **I was given the idea of introducing Leon the chameleon into this story where he will not only be able to shapeshift into objects and weapons as he normally does, but thanks to the power and knowledge given to Midoriya by Reborn will be able to transform into box weapons that Midoriya can use in battle or perhaps funny situations this includes animals and weapons from the Hitman Reborn series, and perhaps have Midoriya come up with new box weapons. Even though of perhaps of having Leon transforming into the Sun Box of Carnage as I believe that would be amazing to see Midoriya combining with Leon into a powerful lizard form, with increased strength speed, and regeneration that quickly recovers parts of the body that have been cut off or destroyed.**

 **Any ways keep showing your support to both stories as well as to comment.**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Leon Enter the Chameleon

Inko Midoriya arrived at the hospital shocked to see many police officers, and pro-heroes swarming the place as if this hospital was a fortress. She could not believe that the circumstances involving her son required such measures to ensure his well-being, feeling hopeful that her son would most likely be ok, but worried about the life her son would have in the future. She had followed the chief of police Kenji Tsuragamae into the hospital asking the lady at the front desk where her son was. The woman contacted Recovery Girl and after getting the ok gave Inko Midoriya the room number.

After riding the elevator by herself to the 7th floor while the chief of police stayed behind she walked down the hallway arriving at room number she was given, to see her son unconscious with an IV drip attached to one of his arms. She saw that her son lying on the hospital bed showing little to know movement as she could hear the sounds of a steady heart beat coming from the heart rate monitor revealing that he was in stable condition. She approached her son who was lying on the hospital bed as she fell on her knees and started crying.

"Izuku … Izuku I am here Izuku, my little baby please… please wake-up if you can hear me" still crying as she looked upon her son who had no change in his state.

He was about to cry even louder when she hears a voice behind her. "Don't worry Ms. Midoriya your son is going to be just fine"

Inko turns her head to see a short woman holding a syringe like cane as she approaches Inko as she continues "Ms. Midoriya your son is just going through the effects of quirk exhaustion, it happens even to the most experienced of pro-heroes. He does not have any physical injuries or burns on his body, as his quirk merely draws on his life energy to generate flames and with the treatment we have given him he should wake up given some time."

Inko looks at Recovery Girl wiping away some of her tears and asks "Thank you for everything you have done to help my little Izuku."

"Don't worry he is in good hands, though I was do want to discuss some things with you, can we step out for a moment."

"But what about my son?"

"Midoriya will still be here and if you wish you can look at him through the panel on the door just to check on him" as Inko satisfied with that reply walked out of the room with Recovery Girl but not before taking one long look at Izuku as he lied on the bed .

Recovery Girl starts off "Ms. Midoriya I believe that you have been informed about the events relating to your son earlier today, yes" As Inko nods in agreement.

"Your son's quirk has made him into a highly sought after individual, as well as the fact that he was someone who was originally _quirkless_ causing many scientists to want to examine your son."

That one word _quirkless_ caused Inko Midroiya to flinch and look down in depression as that one word has haunted her little boy's life over and over again. How Midoriya went from the happy little boy to the emotional depressed child who knew that his hopes and dreams of becoming a hero the very thing he wanted to be shattered into a million little pieces. How everyone from his former companions to his teachers to even little Bakugou who had treated him with such disregard that it had seemed the whole world had treated him like trash. And she knew that this not only applied to Izuku but to the other twenty percent of the human population who had no quirk of their own. She had heard about the sorry state that quirkless people had faced over the years and how many possessing quirks treated them the same way they treated her son when he was quirkless.

Being quirkless in this day and age was seen as a disability, however unlike most quirk-users who had disabilities; those labeled as quirkless fared of worse in a society filled with quirks. The suicide rates for quirkless people were extremely high, around twenty percent of all quirkless people committing suicide most committing suicide before their thirty's. No doubt that this was because of the bullying and discrimination they have faced by quirk users, this fact alone terrified Inko as she hoped that her son would not one day be among that twenty percent. There were also fewer job opportunities for quirkless people as many companies would check to see the status of their quirk and upon seeing the word _quirkless_ would usually ignore them even if they had meet or even surpassed the qualifications for the job. It was made illegal a while back that people could not discriminate someone from a job based on their quirk status, but like most cases it was very difficult to prove. From the grants and scholarships they could get, the constant bullying they would experience from a young age, to the fact that many politicians were cutting back on social programs and laws designed to help quirkless people were beginning taken away one by one. There were many quirkless activists fighting for equal rights and better living conditions, but as many saw them as fossils of humanity's past that would soon face extinction many decided to turn a blind eye to their cries for help.

Recovery Girl being as sharp as she was, saw how Inko looked depressed after mentioning the word _quirkless_ , and knew what she was thinking about. Hoping to improve her mood she continues "I know that your son has gained a powerful quirk that has allowed him to escape from the horrible segregation placed on today's society, even though he still feels the pain of being labeled quirkless for ten years of his life. However, this also presents a wonderful opportunity for your son and for those labeled as quirkless as well"

Inko looking a bit confused just looks back at Recovery Girl waiting to hear more.

"Your son has shown the world that quirkless people may not be as powerless as most people's opinion lead them believe. Your son's example of awakening a powerful quirk has caused a revaluation of the quirkless population as whole, giving them reason to treat the quirkless population with more respect as well as to keep the more discriminating voices silent. After all, who's to say that perhaps in the future more quirkless people could awaken powerful quirks and after the poor treatment they have received for most of their lives might cause them to go Villain on those who have mistreated them. Even for those who will not develop a quirk in their lives may be able to live in a world without being discriminated against, and if your son would walk the path of becoming a pro-hero would create a stronger bond between those with quirks and those who don't have quirks."

Inko looked hopeful on that aspect that quirkless people could receive better treatment in the future because of her son and for the fact that her son could fulfill his dream of becoming a pro-hero.

"Moving on to other matters you and your son will mostly likely be placed under the protection of both police and pro-heroes for the time being while we try to make accommodations for you and your son."

Understanding the situation and circumstances involving her son she speaks "But what about Izuku's schoolwork and education as well as my job, how is the protection we are going to be placed under going to affect us."

"Your son's education and well being will most likely be taken care of by the Japanese government, and U.A. Academy, where you would be given a generous weekly allowance by the government, and if you wish you can be given a job in the government with a generous salary and benefits. You and your son would mostly likely be moved to more a secure location to ensure you and your son's safety."

Inko hearing about the protective measures and the changes in both her and her son's lifestyle they will be experiencing she asks "But what are you planning to do to my son when he wakes up?"

"When he wakes up, me and a few select others will come in to discuss with both you and your son about how to best continue, as well as to make adjustments where needed."

Inko just stands there looking worried as she turns her head to see her little Izuku lying on the bed through the small panel on the door.

Recovery Girl seeing this goes on to say "I have some matters to attend to at the moment so I will leave you to be with your son, I will be back shortly, please push the call nurse button near the bed if you need assistance."

But before she leaves she finishes off with this "Ms. Midoriya, I know what you are feeling is like a carnival of confusion. You are seeing the ups and down of this situation hit you continuously from every possible angle, not entirely sure how everything will pay out. But know this, your son has set into motion a chain of events that will forever change the way the world sees itself, as those in the shadows will rise to seek out your son for their own gain. We are not entirely sure of the full range of abilities your son's quirk possess but with the ones we have seen, even those currently unknown to the public will make him a highly desired individual who will soon have tremendous influence where every action your son makes will create ripples throughout the world. All eyes are set on him Ms. Midoriya, even after his involvement with the sludge villain, there will be people who will stop at nothing to get their hands on your son, and it's going to be our job as well as yours to do what we can to help him" as Recovery Girl walks off to meet with Toshinori leaving Inko to think about what she said.

Inko then enters Izuku Midoriya's room as she grabs a chair and sits by Izuku as she tries to figure out where will they go from here as she speaks to Midoriya still sleeping on the bed "Don't worry my little Izuku we will get through this somehow, and if you still wish to be a hero after all this I will support you in your endeavors the way I should have when you needed to hear the words you desperately needed to hear all those years ago … You Can Be a Hero"

#######################

Midoriya wakes up to find himself not on the street he was previously standing or lying in the hospital but in the same white void where he would be to meet with his teacher and father figure Reborn. However unlike before, the white void isn't as white as it once was but was now mixed with a bright yellow color giving of a lighter tone giving a warm fuzzy feeling that was not there previously. He looks around to see no one there, and despite calling out " **REBORN …. REBORN** " there was no answer. Feeling the urge to cry he sits down arms and legs crossed as he begins to think about the words that Reborn had told him before he dissolved into specks of golden light. Tears beginning to form he tells himself "Reborn is gone, but that does not mean he is dead. As long as I remember him, Reborn will continue to live on through me, and using the power of my flames I will become the hero that would make Reborn proud."

He looks throughout the void as he begins to flashback through all the times he and Reborn trained or had discussions about the events that went on in his world. But the think he will remember the most about Reborn is his tendency to pull pranks on Midoriya. Reborn while a great teacher was also one heck of a trickster who would always find a way to play all sorts of pranks on Midoriya to keep him on his toes. Sometimes he would just pop out of nowhere to surprise him, wearing different costumes based on the activity they did, and through the use of his shape shifting chameleon Leon he would be able to turn a serious situation into a laugh riot. When he thought about the chameleon and Reborn's tendency to pull pranks they were a perfect fit, after all having the ability to shape shift into just about anything is practically the number one superpower that every prankster and trickster would crave.

He pulls out his hand to summon his sun flames to see that they are much stronger than he realized as the flames burn with such intensity and purity that it shocks Midoriya. He then remembers that before Reborn had left him he lifted his finger and produced a ball of golden flames that he inserted into his forehead. He places the his other hand on his forehead as he remembers being told by Reborn that he had given him not only his power but his memories as well. But when he tries to access them he feels some sort of barrier surrounding not only Reborn's memories but a majority of the power that has given to him.

Midoriya places a hand on his chin as he begins to mutter "Most likely Reborn wants me to control the power that I currently possess or perhaps they are locked away for some other reason that I am not currently aware and given time I might be able to access them. That or this could be just another one of his pranks that I am just not seeing."

He thinks to himself that he could just go to sleep and that should take him back to his world, but he currently stays in the void to test the limitations of his abilities and see whether or not they have affected by the infusion of power left by Reborn.

Midoriya notices that he has a much easier time controlling his sun flames than he ever had before, and discovers that the power consumption to produce and control his sun flames has been cut nearly by half. Midoriya amazed at the prospects that this power boost has given him; stops his merriment when he thinks about Reborn once more and looks at the flames produced by his hands.

He then wills the flames to form a silhouette of Reborn as well as his chameleon Leon wanting to see the face of his mentor once more. However something unexpected happens once more.

The silhouette of Reborn produced by his flames resonated something deep within Midoriya as he cannot explain why he feels the way he currently does. He is horrified by what came next as he begins to feel drained of energy as the flames in his hand become more and more intense which Midoriya is powerless to stop.

Midoriya has an intense look on his face feels as if the flames have a mind of their own.

"What… What is going on … why is this happening to me and why do I feel so drained … could … could my image of Reborn have resonated with what Reborn gave me."

He then notices that the silhouette of Reborn is becoming more and more clear revealing a perfect image of both Reborn and Leon as the void itself seems to tremble in response to what is happening. Midoriya does not have time to think about why the void is also reacting to this, as he passes out from exhaustion.

##############

Inko sits there by her son's side hoping that he will wake up with the same warm and hopeful smile that she has come to treasure dearly in her heart.

As if her prayers had been answer she hears mumbling coming from Midoriya as he begins to wake up from his slumber to hear the sound of a heart monitor and to see an IV drip attached to his arm.

He speaks "Where am I. Am I in a hospital. Well after what has happened I guess that makes since" as Midoirya seems to understands that after his experience with Muddy and Bakugou being placed in a hospital would not be out of the question.

He then hears a voice that is all too familiar coming from his side "Izuku … Izuku are you ok".

He turns to see mother with tears coming from her eyes as Midoriya is glad to see his mother by his side.

"I'm fine mom don't worry, I am sure everything will be just fine"

She then cries tears of joy to hear the voice of her son once more as she holds onto his free hand with dear life as if she fears that letting go will cause her son to vanish.

She could barely utter the words from her mouth as tears continued to pour "Izuku I am so glad that you are alright and no matters what happens we will pull through this."

Izuku replies back with a smile as he is glad that even in this moment of respite seeing his mother once more makes him forget about the troubles the world had thrown at him.

Inko after a while wipes her tears and calms herself down, happy that her son is alive and well is still curious about one thing that was bothering her since her son woke up as she asks him a question that startles Izuku.

"Izuku if you don't mind me asking, why is there a chameleon in your hair?"

Startled by this question he asks "My hair? …. **A CHAMELEON**!?" as Midoriya quickly turns his head to a mirror by the wall that allows him to see his reflection as much to his surprise sees a small green chameleon with big yellow eyes on its side with a black vertical slit in his hair looking directly at Midroiya.

Midoriya looks with his eyes raised wide open as he shouts in his mind " **LEON**!?"

 **Here's another chapter I was able to write though I am going to rewatch the episodes of Hitman Reborn to try and accurately gather information on what I can make believable even though most will still be alter because of magic, science, and or some other reason.**

 **As most who watch the series know is that Midoriya will be put through a trial and Leon will producing something that is specially for him (such as the Enzo, Dino's Bullwhip, and Tsuna's X-Gloves) and I would like to hear what you guys would want Midoriya to have. I am still going to probably introduce box weapons, and hope to see where this story goes.**

 **Don't forget to comment and support this story and to check out "Renew" on Archive of Your Own**


	5. Man on Fire

He could not believe what he was seeing even though it was in front of my own eyes Leon, Reborn's shapeshifting accomplice. From his past training with Reborn he knew that Leon had the ability to shapeshift into anything Reborn desired, often times for his amusement. Amusement in which Leon would shapeshift into different weapons, usually firearms that Reborn would proceed to shoot him with.

Leon was a strange creature and through over ten years of being in the void he never saw Leon do anything but follow Reborn's orders, as he always assumed that Leon was nothing more than a construct created by Reborn who perhaps was emotionally significant to Reborn in some way. But regardless that very chameleon who assisted Reborn throughout his years of training and mischief was here with him outside the void.

At first, he would presume that Leon was more than likely a hallucination that Izuku was seeing due to post dramatic stress, however this could not be the case as his mother had pointed out that there was a chameleon on top of his head, which meant that Leon was indeed real. Which left Izuku with the awkward situation of coming up with a good excuse to his mother to explain Leon's existence.

Izuku thinking to himself "What should I tell her? I don't think it is a good idea to tell her about Reborn and the existence of the void, and given the security at this hospital there is no way she would believe that a chameleon had crawled its way into the hospital. I could perhaps play the ignorance tactic in which I state that I am not sure why Leon's here and tell her I feel a connection with this chameleon leading up to the explanation that he was a creation of my quirk given life."

However, while he is thinking to himself he begins to feel a strange sensation through his body in which he traces it back to Leon who continues to look blankly at Midoriya. Midoriya being the curious teen that he is, decides to test a theory of his as he raises a hand in front of him and thinks to himself "Leon come to my hand".

As if receiving a command like a machine he crawls from his hair heading down his shoulder and across his arm where within two seconds he appears standing in open palm for him and his mother to see.

"Izuku do you know this chameleon?" Inko asks

Midoriya decides to stick to his ignorance defense as speaks "I don't know mom, this is my first time seeing this chameleon, though for some reason I feel as sort of connection to it" hoping that his statement would satisfy her curiosity, at least for now.

However, at that moment Recovery Girl along with Toshinori in his deflated form enter the room to see the sight of a green chameleon standing on top on Midoriya's palm.

But before they could respond to the situation Midoriya being the hero obsessed teen that he is, looks starstruck at the entering duo as he unintentionally blurts out in front of his mother " **RECOVERY GIRL, ALL MIGHT**!".

Seeing the shocked expression across Toshinori's face Midoriya quickly remembers that his mother was in the room the whole time and quickly covers his mouth.

Inko looking both shocked and confused at her son's statement looks around the room asking, "ALL MIGHT, WHERE?!"

Recovery Girl being the only individual to keep her cool had figured that given everything that had been going on regarding Midoriya's quirk, and the fact that Midoriya knew All Might's true form that Midoriya's mother would have to be told the truth eventually.

Thankfully she knew that the cameras were currently turned off in this section for the moment and with no one else currently within hearing distance she decided that is was best to let Inko in about the whole situation.

"Toshinori I think it's ok to let her in on everything given everything that's been going on" receiving a long look from Toshinori before deciding it was fine for Recovery Girl to go on.

"Ms. Midoriya the person who stands beside me is Toshinori, but you along with everyone else know him as the number one hero All Might".

Inko feels as if this whole dayhas been nothing more than a series of jump scares out to give her a heart attack as she almost faints from this information.

Inko looks at Toshinori and then to her son as he gives his mother a reassurance that the person standing next to Recovery Girl is indeed All Might.

Toshinori realizing that it was best to tell Inko the truth, tells Inko all of the events that had transpired between him and her son from his initial meeting on the roof to the rescuing of her son.

Inko takes a while to process all of this information as she tries to make sense of the situation as if putting together a puzzle that was starting to make some sense to her.

Recovery Girl taking control of the situation continues "We hope that you and your son will keep All Might's identity a secret. As All Might is the symbol of peace whose very existence suppresses the rise of villains and those with evil intentions throughout the world, making this true identity known publicly would have devastating consequences" as both Inko and Izuku nod their heads in agreement.

Recovery Girl goes on "Alright now that that's out of the way, Midoriya would you mine telling us why you have a chameleon in your hand"

Izuku realizing that there was no way around this decides to go on " I don't Recovery Girl, me and my mom just discovered its existence shortly before you and All Might arrived, though I can feel that this chameleon is connected to me in some way" earning strange looks from everyone in the room.

All Might speaks "Connected, does that mean you can control this chameleon"

Izuku replies "I believe so"

All Might replies "If this chameleon is connected to you as you say, give it a command and see how it responds to it"

Izuku hoping this works "Ok, Leon climb into my hair and back into my hand" Leon following the order does exactly what it is told surprising the other three in the room as Inko asks a question.

"Leon?"

Izuku replies "That's the name I decided to go with"

Recovery Girl speaks "Interesting this Leon as you call it seems to be well trained, and obedient to your requests Midoriya, and the fact that you say you feel connected to it could be related to your quirk"

Inko looking confused asks "Wait my son's quirk allows him to control animals, is that what you are saying?" thinking to herself how could a fire quirk be used to control animals.

"What I am saying is that there is no way, that this chameleon could not have entered this hospital from the outside, this is a highly secure facility in which even insects would have trouble getting inside let alone a chameleon. And everyone who enters this hospital is scanned for dangerous, and hazardous materials, meaning that someone or something allowed this chameleon to bypass our hospitals security parameters, and as Midoriya was being transferred to this faculty was searched meaning he didn't bring it here. One possibility that springs to mind is that this chameleon could be one of the rare cases of an animal possessing a quirk, that allowed it to enter undetected, or the most likely answer could be that because of the connection Midoriya has towards this chameleon could mean that it is a creation of Midoriya created by his quirk"

Inko and Toshinori look at Recovery Girl shocked, as they soon turn to Midoriya or more specifically the chameleon standing a top Izuku's hand looking directly back at them.

Recovery Girl feels something strange about the chameleon as she looks directly into it eyes giving her an ominous feeling as if this chameleon was looking into her soul while Recovery Girl felt as if this chameleon was something alive, but at the same time not alive.

Quickly turning away from the chameleon, she goes on to continue her conversation with Inko as she gives Inko a serious of documents "These are a series of documents that have been issued by the Japanese government that you will have to look over and sign to ensure you and your son's future safety, as well as financial compensation and management" Inko looks at Recovery surprised.

"How did you get these documents so quickly, you only just discussed this with me less than thirty minutes ago" as she skims through the documents seeing that many of the documents requiring special personal's signatures, and stamps have already been completed requiring only for her to fill out what remained. Inko goes on "Most of these documents would take weeks, even months to get to someone like me, how … how did you get them so fast".

Recovery Girl looks at Inko as a smile begins to form on her face "Don't underestimate the capability and influence that high ranking pro-heroes possess Ms. Midoriya. Something of this scale would normally as you say take months to be processed assuming the government makes it a priority. However, should someone such as me and All Might make a request, governments organizations would make it not only a priority but a top priority. And considering the potential of your son's quirk towards the field of heroics, just adds more incentive to assist you and Midoriya however they can, hoping to sow seeds of good faith in the upcoming future."

Inko being reminded of her son's awakening of his quirk turns to her son who looks at her "Izuku, what you did earlier today was very dangerous, you could have been hurt or even killed" as Inko always cared for Izuku's wellbeing.

Izuku looking down as he replies "I am sorry I worried you mom, but I just saw Kacchan in danger, and my feet just moved on their own" but he then soon raises his head looking at his mother with pride "but I don't regret what I did, if I had done nothing Kacchan would have died" surprising his mother.

All Might looks at Midoriya proud of his heroic spirit knowing that all great heroes had done something similar to what Midoriya had done and the fact he did it when he was quirkless just goes to show the boy's heroic nature.

Inko wiping her eyes looks at her son "Izuku, I know you want to be a hero, but just promise that you will be more careful next time" as Izuku looks at his mother nodding his head to ease her worries.

Inko continues looking hopeful "I saw the videos on Herotube on my ride over here and can you believe it Izuku you have a quirk of your very own and a fire quirk at that I'm sure your father would be proud".

Izuku being reminded of his flames that have been mistaken for a quirk, lifts the hand not holding the chameleon wondering if he can now bring his sun flames into this world as he commands a small cluster of sun flames to appear in his hand as the other three witnesses in the room look in amazement.

"These Flames are beautiful, and yet I can feel a sense of warmth emanating from them, unlike any kind of fire I have seen" replies Inko as she is so happy that Izuku can now achieve his dream of being a pro-hero with his new-found quirk.

Toshinori and Recovery Girl both looked at the flames generated by the boy feeling a sense of power and authority from them the likes of which they have never seen. Even Endeavor the man who prides himself, boasting of his own fire quirk _Hellfire_ cannot compare to these flames in terms of quality or power. Toshinori had experienced what these flames could do first hand, and still curious about the flames ability to heal wounds that even the best doctors and healing quirks could not accomplish, unconsciously placing a hand over the area of his wound.

 _Though on a personal note, it is not exactly the best idea to generate fires while you are in the hospital._

Izuku himself is amazed that he can now effortlessly call forth his sun flames into his world after trying for more than ten years to bring them out to no avail. But as he looks at the sun flames generated in his hand he begins to think once more of a departing Reborn who faded away shortly after awakening his flames. Tears begin to form in the boy's eyes as he thinks to himself that he would want nothing more than to see Reborn again, even if it meant not having the ability to bring his sun flames out into the world. Reborn, who was the one individual in Izuku's life who believed in Izuku's dream to become a hero when the whole world had given up on him when he was labeled quirkless. Reborn the man who had trained him to use his sun flames, taught him self-defense and martial arts, put him through training regiments to maximize his body's strength, physical endurance, and vitality, and advancing his own education far beyond his years. Reborn, the man who was the sun, a bright shining light in Izuku's gloomy world, who gave him hope, something he treasured more than anything.

Izuku begins to sob as everyone wonders why Izuku would be sobbing merely by displaying his quirk.

His mother asks "Izuku what's wrong" worrying once more.

Izuku covering up the truth about Reborn looks up giving off a big smile as he speaks "Nothing's wrong mom, Its just … I'm just so happy that I have a quirk now after all these years, and that I can become a pro-hero helping those in need" as he turns to look at Toshinori "to become a great hero like you".

Toshinori looks at the crying boy feeling a mixture of pride and of shame. Pride, in which he feels touch by the boy's conviction to become a hero, and that Midoriya still sees him as great hero. And shame, by which he is remined of the words he said to the boy on the rooftop, he can only imagine the pain Midoriya must have felt when he was told by his idol that he could not be a hero.

Toshinori wanted nothing more than to apologize to Midoriya after the incident and knew that now was the best time to get it all out.

Toshinori got closer to Midoriya as he spoke "Midoriya thank you for your kind words, and know that I am happy to see your conviction in becoming a hero after everything you have gone through. Midoriya I want to tell you that I am sorry for what I had told you on that rooftop, and when I saw you rush in to save that boy I realized the hypocrisy of my own words, as I had not been practicing what I was teaching. Midoriya you out of everyone at that scene, … you the timid and quirkless child who I had meet earlier rushed in when everyone just waited hoping for a suitable hero to come. Many great heroes have said that their bodies just moved on their own much like you have said, and I have no doubt that you possess the qualities a great hero in the making. And with that there is something I have wanted to tell you since then."

"YOU CAN BE A HERO"

Midoriya felt so happy hearing those words from Toshinori, seeing his mother crying tears happy to see the man who Izuku saw as his idol telling him can be a hero, and Recovery Girl smiling with glee to see Toshinori confessing to Midoriya.

Toshinori still felt guilt though much less than he did before, felt as if a tremendous weight lifted from his back as he saw Midoriya smiling while tears poured from his eyes.

Midoriya with tears flowing from his eyes tells Toshinori that he forgives him, and that he is proud of his heroics and the good he has done for his fellow man.

After everyone had settled down Toshinori and Recovery Girl wanted to discuss matters relating to Midoriya's flames.

"Inko, Midoriya, as I told you before that because of a villain attack five years ago by ability to stay as All Might had been reduced to a mere three hour limit, that I had already expended during the sludge villain incident" receiving nods from both Inko and Midoriya as they were told earlier about Izuku's and Toshinori's encounter. "Midoriya I am not sure that you are aware but the awakening of your quirk has become an international incident with many individuals viewing you as a highly desired object that they wish to exploit for their own means."

Midoriya was already aware of the abilities and characteristic of his sun flames from Reborn over ten years of his life and knew or at least thought he knew everything that sun flames were capable of. However, looking at Toshinori's eyes with bewilderment there must be something that happened from displaying his flames to the world that he was not aware, if it was just a boy awakening to a fire quirk even if he was quirkless should not necessarily make him a big deal.

Wanting to know more information about this predicament asks Toshinori "What do you mean All Might, why would my quirk cause an international incident".

Toshinori pulled out his cellphone opening up a video on Herotube similar to the one that Inko had seen on her way over to the hospital displaying Midoriya's quirk awakening to the whole world that was shocking even to Midoriya. The sun flames he had unleashed had engulfed the entire street he was in reaching heights taller than Mt. Lady. The flames burned any inanimate object they can into contact burning them to a crispy, but was most surprising was that when the flames made contact on Muddy and Bakugou, burned Muddy until he fell unconscious splattering across the ground, but did not harm Bakugou in anyway looking a bit better than he did when he was captured.

Midoriya himself knew that these flames could be instructed to burn or not burn what them came into contact based on his will, but he himself had not intentionally order them do so, and came to the conclusion that earlier when he was in the hands of the sludge villain had subconsciously told himself that he would defeat Muddy and save Kacchan his sun flames must have acted on those parameters.

Midoriya replied to everyone "I remember being captured by the sludge villain when I tried to save Kacchan, I felt a warm sensation coursing through my body hoping to break free, as I told myself that I would stop the sludge villain and save Kacchan, my flames must have acted on my desires explaining why they burned him and not Kacchan".

Toshinori pausing the video went on "Midoriya the potential that your quirk has shown by its mere awakening is one of the reasons that many including pro-heroes wish to recruit you. When quirks first awaken usually around the age of four that are merely small demonstrations of what the quirk is capable of, and often times people don't have much control or restraint on their quirks at the time. A quirk is much like a muscle that can be trained and over time become stronger and stronger where individuals gain better control over their quirk. But in your case, the power your quirk unleashed during its awakening was massive, and from what you just told us even though you were not intentionally controlling them they were still acting on your will burning only the villain and most of the street, but did not harm any civilians that came into contract with the flames."

Toshinori continues "Midoriya I was one of those individuals that came into the contact with those flames and learned a shocking ability that your quirk possesses. As I told you earlier that my time for heroics was three-hours as most as most of my respiratory system was destroyed along with my stomach. However, when we brought you back to the hospital I noticed that I felt much better than I have in the past five years, and after a medical examination, me and Recovery Girl were shocked to find most of the internal damage I received was healed, increasing my time by nearly double from before."

Inko and Midoriya were shocked to hear of this information. Though for Midoriya he knew that sun flames had the ability to heal from what he had learned from Reborn, however he never though that its healing capability was up to this extent. He thought to himself about how his flames were more powerful in his world than from all his previous experiences before bringing them out into the physical world. He remembers at the age of four when he asked Reborn to unlock his flames and Reborn did say that there was no telling how his flames who reacted or become when brought out from the void, and he did receive the flames and memories from Reborn before he faded away.

Midoriya thought to himself "Could my flames have been altered when they were transitioned from the void, could they have evolved when my flames were mixed with Reborn's power, and most of it is still sealed away so who knows what they could be capable of further down the line."

"Oh my Goodness" said Inko with wide eyes and a shocked expression followed by "Incredible" from her son with a similar expression.

Toshinori continues "Yes, your quirk not only has the ability to burn what you choose, but to also heal and empower those around you. Though fortunately for you this information was only just discovered by me and Recovery Girl though give time it will eventually get out, and you can bet that it will motivate people even harder to get you in their clutches. Healing quirks along with quirks with teleportation capabilities are some of the rarest quirks among the human population, and those who possess such quirks are always snatched up by people with interests."

Inko who had limited knowledge compared to her son on the basis of quirks knew that healing quirks were some of the rarest and highly desired quirks in the world. Having the ability to heal wounds whether they were light or serious could determine whether or not someone lives or dies which was why hero agencies had the highest gathering of healers in the world.

Recovery Girl picks up where Toshinori left off "Keep in mind Midoirya that you are someone who possess a quirk that can be used for attacking, defending, and healing, making you the golden egg of the decade, a piece of high quality meat that's just be thrown into a den of wolfs. And was scares us even more is that we believe that your quirk will be capable of doing so much more. I mean look at this" pointing to the chameleon that had moved from his hand to his hair during their talk "you unintentionally created a chameleon shortly before we arrived, a physical construct from your flames, who knows what we will discover next".

Tohsinori can't help but ask to Midoriya "Midoriya if you don't mind me asking why do you think you created a chameleon from your flames".

Midoriya gives off a smile and an honest answer "Chameleons have always been my favorite reptile"

Before they can continue further a ringtone is heard coming from Recovery Girl's cellphone as she sees it's from the front desk and answers the call. The woman at the front desk tells her that she has just received world that Endeavor will be arriving in less than two minutes, as Recovery Girl thanks the woman and ends the call.

Recovery Girl speaks up as she looks at Inko "Ms. Midoriya there is someone coming to see your son and it is best if you come with me while we discuss more on the future planning for you and your son".

Inko trusting Recovery Girl's judgment decides that it is probably best to go with Recovery Girl as she proceeds to get ready to leave, but not before giving her son, a hug telling him that things are going to be ok.

Recovery Girl tells All Might that the person they discussed before is coming very shortly and it is best if All Might takes care of it for now. She states that she will be back shortly as she and Inko leave the room.

After they leave Toshinori turns into his heroic persona All Might as Izuku looks at him with heroic worship once more.

Izuku after a while asks "Who's coming to see me All Might".

The number one hero tells him that the number two hero Endeavor is coming to see him and he is here to do his best to contain the conflict should any arise.

Izuku thinks to himself that Endeavor is most likely trying to recruit me just like Recovery Girl said and given his understanding of the flame hero is that Endeavor is someone who will use any means at his disposal to get what he wants. Izuku had always seen videos of Endeavor actions and experienced a few interactions with the number two hero when battling villains and even though he is someone who has utilize his quirk to an amazing degree, he does not give off the heroic vibes that most other hero tends to give.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of an elevator arriving on his floor accompanied by the sounds of footsteps rapidly approaching his room.

A man covered in flames bursts into the room with a stern look on his face as he is accompanied by a teenage boy with one half of his hair being completely white and the other red. One noticeable feature that catches Izuku's attention was the scar on the left side of his face as he and the boy make eye contact.

Endeavor stands there with a long stern look on his face as he sees the man who he has spent his entire life trying to surpass to no avail. He focuses his attention on the man in front of him, All Might standing in front of him with his trademark heroic smile. Oh, how he despised that smile on All Might's face and especially when All Might laughs his trademark laugh. His laugh made civilians and heroes feel hope, while it made villains cower in fear, but for him it was like nails scrapping across a chalkboard.

All Might at that moment laughs his trademark laugh, causing Endeavor's face to twitch in anger slightly as he is welcomed by All Might.

All Might speaks "Hello Endeavor, it's nice to see you again, tell me what brings you here to this hospital"

Endeavor, turning his attention to Izuku who looks at him with confusion speaks "Midoriya how would you like to be my sidekick".

 **Wow longer chapter than usually, I just kept on writing and eventually just found myself here.**

 **Guys quick question do you feel this story is going a bit slow, in terms of progress. I am trying to build tension or a foundation before I continue on to U.A academy though I feel as if I should cut some of these scenes and skip straight to U.A academy quicker than I expected. I know that it is easier to just tell you how things happen and skip some of the story building such as these, though for future chapters this may happen.**

 **I knew trying to write a compelling story was hard, but actually writing one now I realize how hard it can be, as the beginning is usually easy but continuing on gets more challenging with each chapter.**

 **I also have another problem, between making Izuku a powerful character in the BnHA world, but at the same time not make him too powerful. Still planning on Leon giving him a present in his upcoming trial, though I am floating around the idea of giving him something that can convert his sun flames into other flames both sky and earth for use in battle and for comedic purposes. Give a character something that could allow him to use every flame in the book though of course there would be some kind of limiter in place that could be extended later down the line. If people didn't want he before they sure would if he could use all matters of abilities. I am also considering giving him sky flames alongside his sun flames, love that freezing ability that Tsuna uses, and X-burner.**

 **I am going to be busy during the summer so releases may be slow, though continue to give your support and don't forget to comment as the flow of the story will most likely be influenced by your comments.**


	6. The Sins of the Father

Izuku was shocked at how direct Endeavor was at trying to recruit him but he did not think he would be so direct in his confrontation. And Endeavor himself was curious about why there was a yellow eyed chameleon in the boy's green hair looking directly at him. Endeavor felt a strange vibe coming from this chameleon that sent an ominous feeling through his body, and thought it best to ignore it for now.

Shoto was thrilled to be in All Might's presence even though he hid it very well. The man he saw as a true hero, and the man who haunted his father's dreams much to his satisfaction.

All Might stepping in to protect Midoriya speaks up "Now … Now Endeavor, Midoriya is still recovering from earlier today and he just woke up less than half an hour ago. I think its best if we give Midoriya time to heal and to understand the capabilities of his newfound quirk, before he decides to become anyone's sidekick."

Endeavor looks back at All Might with a stern look on his face. He knew that when a hero obsessed fan was faced with a decision of picking to be the protégé between Endeavor and All Might they would choose All Might every time. He thought that as long as he got to the boy first he could manipulate the boy to seeing things his way and had hope to intercept him first. But, when his informant had informed him that All Might was working as security detail to protect the boy he had to come as quickly as possible to fight All Might's influence over the boy. Endeavor knew that every minute that boy was alone with All Might meant his chances of recruiting Midoriya would slip further and further away from him.

Endeavor thinking to himself "This boy threatens my plans to make Shoto the number one hero, and if All Might gets his hands on him first my efforts would all be for naught. I have to make Midoriya see that under my guidance I could raise him to be a fine hero, that I can assist him in mastering his quirk and raise his abilities to new levels. While at the same making him see that his abilities would best be put serving Shoto. Shoto still has the advantage against Midoriya of wielding both fire and ice even if the little stubborn boy won't use his fire, but that is a problem that will take care of itself over time as I break that rebellious streak of his."

Izuku still shocked at Endeavor's response can't seem to say anything and could only mumble incoherent sounds.

Endeavor decides to put pressure on the boy as he states with a strong voice "Midoriya you have awakened a powerful fire quirk, a quirk that has great potential for the field of heroics. However, Midoriya while your display earlier today was incredible you were not fully in control of it. If that fire was not stopped it could have spread across the city destroying buildings and quite possible putting civilians at great peril. Thankful no one other than the villain was injured and other than quirk exhaustion you yourself are fine. Midoriya you have awakened a powerful quirk, and someone who was originally quirkless this is mostly likely a strange new feeling for you. Your fire quirk is just like any other form of fire or flame used by man, when it is under control it can be used to help others, but if left unchecked it can cause great devastation to those around you. I am someone who has had years of experience in the field of heroics with a powerful fire quirk, and I can impart my knowledge and experience on to you ensuring your talents are not wasted."

Midoriya knowing the type of person Endeavor was very much amazed at Endeavor's ability to manipulate the truth and facts to his advantage. If he did not have the training and guidance that he got from Reborn he would most likely believe that following him was the best choice. But, he had also learned from Reborn the different types of people in this world, and that people like Endeavor just want to use you for their own ends to consolidate their power.

All Might stood there watching this situation unfold amazed at Endeavor's ability to play both the good cop and the bad cop in his attempts to get Midoriya to be his sidekick. From his previous experiences with the flame hero, Endeavor rarely plays nice with others as he tends to take an aggressive approach to solving problems whether that be taking down villains or solving cases.

Shoto knew what his father tactic was for recruiting Midoirya. Midoriya was someone who was born quirkless but had manifested a powerful quirk, and a fire quirk at that giving his bastard of a father the perfect excuse of telling him that he was the most suited to train the boy.

All Might was about to step in when the door had opened revealing Recovery Girl who had heard the previous statement made by Endeavor outside the room.

"You make a good argument Endeavor, but I think its best if you, me and All Might discuss this outside while we give Midoirya so time to rest" spoke Recovery Girl.

Endeavor looked at Recovery Girl with restraint as he knew the type of woman Recovery Girl was. Endeavor knew he would have to fight an uphill battle to get Midoriya on his side, but he also knew that getting on the bad side of those possessing healing quirks could prove fatal for him in the future. Healers or those with healing abilities were highly valued in heroics, they were the white mages who assisted the heroes in battle, and Recovery Girl just so happened to be one of their most important white mages.

Endeavor looks to his son "Shoto keep Midoriya company while I have a talk with All Might and Recovery Girl. Get are attention if something important comes up that requires are assistance" as they all left the room walking several feet from the room leaving Shoto alone with Midoriya.

Shoto looks at Midoriya with an emotionless stare as he speaks in a low calm voice "Don't trust my father Midoriya" causing Midoriya to look at him in confusion.

Midoriya had a good feeling this connected with his theory of Endeavor wanting to use him but wanting to get more information from his son he asked "What do you mean?"

Shoto continues "Even though my father won't admit it, your existence or as I should say your quirk is a substantial threat to him Midoriya, he believes that if he cannot restrain you, you will over throw his plans for the position of the number one hero."

Midoriya responds "Endeavor sees me as a threat?"

"Midoriya the entire world has seen what your quirk is capable of and considering the power and flexibility of your quirk when it had awakened for the first time, my father might not be the only one with similar thoughts"

Midoriya asks "Why are you telling me all this?"

"My father Endeavor during his earlier years thought of nothing more to become the number one year and had fought his way up the hero ranking believing victory was within his reach, and then All Might appeared. All Might is the one person that infuriates my father more than anyone, as he sees All Might as an immovable object that he will never be able to move no matter how hard he tries. Despite all of his careful planning and numerous efforts during his heroic career to become number one he has never come close. I am not a fan of my father Midoriya for personal reasons, but I will admit that even though he is no hero he is a very powerful man, but as long as All Might is around he will always be second best, and as far as I am considered that's where he should belong." As Shouto seems to show a little bit of a smile.

Midoriya was surprised but not about Endeavor, as he along with Reborn's help had figured early on the kind of person that he was, but could not believe that his son would hate his father so much that he would do anything to secretly ruin his father's plans.

Midoriya looks at Shoto with a puzzled expression as he asks "Why do you hate Endeavor so much?"

Shoto light smile disappears when he was asked that question as he looks down for a moment, as Midoriya feels an aura of hatred leaking from him.

Midoriya being the person he was shutters as he waves his hand saying "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine I won't pry into it" hoping to defuse the situation.

Shoto then lifts his head and looks at Midoriya anger very much present in his eyes as he speaks "That man, if I can even call him that has little to no qualities that a true hero like All Might possess. Midoriya are you aware of quirk marriages?"

Midoriya nods as he explains that quirk marriages were started during the introduction of quirks where individuals would look to reproduce with specific individuals in hopes that they would bear children with more power quirks, as quirks that were passed down from one generation to the next tend to be a combination of the parent's quirks becoming more powerful as a result.

"Endeavor figured that he would never be able to surpass All Might, so he decided that if he could not be his generations number one hero, then he would put all of his efforts into raising a child that could surpass all other heroes becoming the number one hero is his or her generation. He discovered my mother who possessed a powerful ice quirk and through the use of his money, resources, and his status as the number two hero, he was able to influence her family into agreeing to the marriage. He had my mother give birth to several children hoping that one would possess a powerful combination of his and my mother's quirk, often times discarding or ignoring them if they were born with quirks that did not fit his goals, and then I was born. I am the result of my father's ambitions possessing both fire and ice quirks the perfect candidate to fulfill his desires that I will one day surpass All Might. He put me through brutal training at the time my quirk had manifested hoping to mold me into his tool, where even now he hopes that I will form a sort of friendship with you Midoriya in hopes that he will be able to use that later down the line to control you, and prevent you from becoming the number one hero."

Midoriya was both horrified and angry of what Endeavor had done. Horrified that Endeavor would do so many horrible things despite his position as the number two hero, and angry that Endeavor would treat even his own family as objects that he can manipulate for his own desires. The things he's done if completely accurate from Shoto's description should put him away for years, or at the very least strip him of his hero license.

Midoriya calming down but still a bit angry asks "If Endeavor is as bad as you say he is why not come out and testify against him, speaking of the terrible things he's done."

Shoto looks depressed after that statement as he goes on to tell Midoriya that thanks to his status and the resources at Endeavor's disposal he can squash any and all opposition in that regards, and that the short leash already around his neck, would become much shorter and even more pain and suffering would befall him and his siblings. He lifts up one of the sleeves of his shirt to show Midoriya some of the scars and light burn marks that he received just from training, and tells him that even though the training he goes through is almost torture, when Endeavor tends to be in a foul mood it can become much worse. He also tells Midoriya that because of his father he will never use his left side being his fire half. He will become a great hero using only his right side the ice quirk he had inherited from his mother.

Shoto looks at Midoriya telling him " Midoriya you have a very strong chance to become a great pro-hero with your quirk, but keep in mind that I am also striving to be the number one hero but I will do so without my father's fire."

Midoriya feeling depressed has much sympathy for Shoto. He himself before he obtained his sun flames always wanted a powerful quirk for heroics and would have mostly likely done anything for a quirk, to be like his hero All Might. But to hear a case like Shoto who was born into this world for one man's obsession made him wonder if there were others like Shoto who had quirks and were manipulated by others for their goals, as well as thinking that he might go through something similar.

Midoriya then also begins to think about his own father and how he had never visited him or his mother in over ten years. Midoriya knew the reason behind his father's long absence and it was because after his emergence of being quirkless his father wanted nothing to do with him. Midoriya the former quirkless child now possessing a powerful fire quirk had a feeling his father would take a great interest in him once more when word of his awakening reached him. But as far as he was considered that man was dead to him and hoped to never see him again.

Midoriya then speaks to Shoto "I know what it's like to have a shitty father" arousing interest in Shoto as he begins to feel a connection with Midoriya as he leans closer to hear more.

"Before I was diagnosed as quirkless my father worked overseas and was rarely ever home, but every once in a while he would come to visit me and my mom. I think some of my happiest moments of my early childhood was playing with the other children while at the same time wondering what my quirk would be when it manifested."

Shoto looks at him knowing that this tale won't have a good turn for Midoriya as he knew that those who are labeled as quirkless tend to face much hardship and discrimination in a world where eighty percent of the population possesses some form of quirk.

"One of my best friends was a boy named Bakugo and he was so happy when he had acquired his quirk to create explosions thanks to his sweat becoming nitroglycerin as he talked about becoming the hero who would surpass All Might. But then it was discovered that I had the extra toe joint and was labeled as quirkless. My life went into freefall after that. My friends became bullies, my teachers became tormenters, and my mother constantly blamed herself, feeling responsible for my condition. My father being given the news of my quirklessness, had come up with the excuse that he could no longer visit me or my mom due to excessive work, so much work that he rejected all my calls, texts, and emails never replying back to me even once. The worst part is that my mother still thinks he is a partial a good man, as she still thinks that he cares about me and my mom, when in actuality he was ashamed of my existence and could not stand to be with a woman who would not bear him a child with a quirk."

Midoriya speaking in an increasingly angry tone went on "And now, if he thinks he can try to weasel his way into my life, coming up with a bullshit excuse saying that now he was able to come or that he was busy twenty-four seven to respond to my calls, he has another thing coming. That man wanted nothing to do with me or my mother when I was quirkless, and if tries to welcome us with open arms because now I have a quirk, I will do what I can to remove him from my life once and for all, me and my mother deserve better than a deserter like him".

Shoto sweating a little bit from the angry tone in Midoriya's speech as he can see that Midoriya was going through complications with his father but in Midoriya's case it was because he had no quirk.

Shoto replying back "I am sorry for what you had to experience, and that no child quirkless or not should never have to go what you had to go through."

Shoto wanting to make Midoriya feel better tell him "If you want my father, even if I do hate the man has a team of highly experienced lawyers who would be able to make sure that man never comes within a mile of you or your mother. I may not be able to do anything about my father but I can help you with yours."

Midoriya looks at Shoto with astonishment in his eyes "You would do that for me. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Shoto replies "Because, men who would discard their families because how a child came out, and men who would abuse their families for their own selfish interests, have no right to be in a family. Plus I am sure my father won't mind doing this for you, in his attempts to get closer to you, and you can say we got closer as friends, I am sure he would buy it."

Midoriya looks at Shoto with a sort of hopeful look as he smiles in such a way it makes Shoto believe that he must have copied it from All Might "I would love for us to be friends Shoto, if thats alright with you".

Shoto replies forming a small smile "If that's what you want, I would like for us to be friends too".

Midoriya still smiling at his newfound friend realizes something and begins to feel embarrassed "Oh, all this talk about fathers I forgot to introduce myself" as he extends his hand to Shoto "My name is Izuku Midoriya and I look forward to working with you in the future".

Shoto giving off a slightly bigger smile takes his hand and shakes it firmly "Shoto Todoroki and I also look forward to working with you in the field of heroics".

Midoriya being the caring person thinks back to the marks on Shoto's arm as he asks Shoto if he could let me see his arm once more and let him touch it for a moment. Shoto looking at Midoriya with a confused expression figures that Midoriya based on his interaction would not inflict harm on him and agrees.

Midoriya then raises his free hand and gathers a cluster of sun flames which Shoto looks at with interest.

Shoto saw from the videos on Herotube just what those flames were capable of, he knew that Midoriya could instruct them on what they could and could not burn as he was wondering what Midoriya was going to do with his arm.

Shoto asks "What are you going to do?" as Midoriya coats his arm in sun flames.

"Just watch" Midoriya replies with a smile.

As the flames continue to burn Shoto feels a sense of warmth across his arm. Shoto has a startled expression on his face as he begins to notice that the burns and scars across him arm begin to slowly disappear as he feels better and better until the scars and burns completely vanish within a few minutes and the flames disappear from his arm.

Shoto slowly raises his head to look at Midoriya as if he had seen the devil himself. " You … You can heal people using your flames"

Midoriya using one of his arms scratches the back of his head while also giving off a smile as he tells Shoto that he was informed of others being healed when they came into contact with his flames earlier, and wished to see if he could do the same to him. Midoriya already knew through Reborn's teachings that sun flames could be used to heal others, but has still amazed at its healing capabilities being used for the first time in the real world.

Midoriya thinking to himself "Amazing when I was healing Shoto light injuries if felt like I was not using much energy at all. If my theories on utilizing sun flames that I have complied over the years turn out to be correct, combined with the power boost they have received from being released into the real world along with Reborn's power mostly locked away for now, combined with the right equipment, what I could do with this power frightens even me".

Shoto then snaps Midoriya out of his thinking when he asks if Midoriya is alright, with Midoriya just shaking his head telling him that he is fine.

Shoto wondering about something when he entered the room earlier speaks "Midoriya ever since I entered this room there was something I have been meaning to ask you about".

Midoriya responses "Is it about the chameleon on my head?"

"It is about the chameleon" as Shoto looks at the chameleon now looking at him with its eyes giving Shoto a strange feeling that this chameleon might not be some ordinary chameleon.

Midoriya raises his hand that Leon then crawls on top of as he shows him to Shoto "I have been calling him Leon, and he just showed up on my head ever since I woke up. I believe he is a creation from my quirk as I feel a sort of connection with him and can influence his actions to a certain extend."

Shoto looks at Midoriya with a bewildered expression "So wait a minute, are you saying your quirk not only allows you to burn who or what you choose, as well as being able to heal others, but you can also create solid constructs with them. I find it a little hard to believe it. I mean my father's flame quirk allows him to manipulated fire to create weapons made of fire, but this chameleon does not seem to be made of flames. If what you are saying is true, your quirk is something that should be in a level on its own."

Shoto looks at Midoriya with concern as he tells Midoriya to be careful and that when word gets out of the additional capabilities of his quirk, the healing one in particular the number of people who will want to get their hands on Midoriya will increase exponentially.

Their conversation becomes interrupted when there hear footsteps approaching the room as All Might, Endeavor, and Recovery Girl enter once more. Midoriya wonders what they were discussing but based on Endeavor angry look it seems that he may not have gotten what he wanted.

Recovery Girl informs them that Midoriya will be spending the next few days undergoing tests to examine his health as well as the capabilities of his quirk. She goes on to say that in a few days the staff at U.A. will be having a meeting to discuss future steps to facilitate Midoriya's growth and wellbeing in the upcoming future. After that Recovery Girl told Endeavor that he and his son should be heading back home and that she along with All Might will be staying to keep an eye on Midoriya.

Endeavor still a bit angry speaks "Shoto get up, it's time for us to go" as he then turns his attention to Midoriya "Midoriya keep in mind that being a hero is a dangerous job, and remember that your quirk is a gift that should be utilized to its fullest. What I told you earlier still stands and I hope that you will make the right choice".

Midoriya looking at him with a stern face still angry about what he had put Shoto through just tells him that he understands as the begin to walk out of the room.

Midoriya then looks at Shoto as he speaks with a happier tone "Bye Shoto, I hope to see you at U.A Academy" as he smiles.

Shoto looks back smiling at Midoriya as he waves back at Midoriya telling him he looks forward to seeing him as well as he and his father leave the room.

Endeavor making his way out of the hospital feeling a bit frustrated about the arguments he had earlier with Recovery Girl is shocked on how Shoto and Midoriya got along so quickly.

Endeavor thinking to himself "Well I suppose this trip wasn't a complete waste of my time."

Endeavor asks his son "Shoto you seem to have made friends with the boy, this is good but I can't help but wonder what were you discussing with Midoriya in that room".

Shoto replies "We were talking about pro-heroes"

Endeavor replies "Oh and what did you find out" believing that the two boys were talking about pro-heroes as this topic would give them grounds to connected on.

Shoto replies "That he wishes to be a hero like his idol All Might"

Endeavor growls at the name of All Might much to Shoto's satisfaction as he Shoto leave the hospital enter the black car and head home. Shoto looks back at the hospital knowing that Midoriya will surely send waves across the heroic industry. But he also realizes something at that moment that Midoriya the boy he just meet has the first friend he had ever made, and was quite possible the same for Midoriya given his previous quirkless status.

Shoto looks at his hand as he speaks in a light voice "A friend".

Endeavor looks at Shoto confused "Did you say something boy?"

Shoto replies "No its nothing, let's just go home".

 **I looked at the previous story on how it was suggested that Shoto and Midoriya got along like a house on fire. I also began to notice that both had some father issues growing up on how Shoto was being treated by his father, and how Midoriya's father pretty much left him and his mother.**

 **I know in the canon Endeavor is going through some changes as he reflects on his current number one position along with his conversation with Toshi, doing some reflecting on his own, but for Endeavor this early in the story is the same Endeavor he was in the canon hoping to his son to beat All Might.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and remember that your comments, likes, and favorites, keep me going though chapters may come slowly due to work or may stop all together for an extended period of time. So continue to show your support and tell me what you might want to see if future chapters.**


	7. A History Lesson

I spent the next few days at the hospital as the doctors along with Recovery Girl and All Might, ran their tests, to see the limits of my flames could do. As I spent a total of ten years being taught on the capabilities of what these flames could do, I knew a good majority of what they could do. However, I believed that because of the augmented power my flames had received I also believed it was a good idea to see what they could do.

To my amazement the hospital had its own underground testing facility that was just as big as the hospital above us. I was told by Recovery Girl that the structure of this facility was just as if not more secure than the hospital above, making me think how does the hero association get this kind of money and on what projects have they been doing in secret over the course of its existence. But then again just focusing on All Might alone with the money he makes from his hero work, advertisement deals and merchandising rights, from the information I was able to get online it was estimate that his net worth exceeded 10 billion dollars.

However, it has been known that All Might gives millions of dollars to charities every year and has even funded countless projects to improve the lives of people all over the world, even those who are quirkless. And from what I had heard when talking to All Might that shocked me the most was that it was through his efforts that got U.A. academy to drop its quirk users only requirement. I was shocked and happy to hear about the amazing things All Might had done to help people even those not known to the public, though it was through later discussions with him that I learned that he was originally _quirkless_.

All Might, the All Might known as the number one hero, and the Pillar of Peace was originally quirkless like me, even though technically I'm still quirkless, though for all intents and purposes I figured it was best to keep this information to myself and just let the world think that it was a quirk.

All Might had told me that his quirk was dubbed _One for All_ and that it can be transferred from one person to another growing more powerful with each person who received it. All Might went to tell me that he was the eighth person who had received it by his teacher who was the seventh user of One for All who seeing Toshinori's desire to help others and his heroic spirit, gave him this power. It was through this power that All Might was able to fight against so many injustices that plagued the world, and allowed him to become the Pillar of Peace.

All Might had told me that his injuries were caused by a man known as _All for One_ who had the ability to take other people's quirks for himself as well as to give them to others. He was someone who had existed since the introduction of quirks who had managed to live for some many years thanks to a longevity quirk he had acquired. It was through his quirk which was also called All for One that he had acquired countless quirks and through the chaos of quirks being introduced had ruled over Japan from the shadows.

He gained much of his followers by offering them quirks that he had stolen from others leaving his victims in catatonic states. However, many of them could not handle the strain of these quirks and as a result many of them were placed in the same catatonic state. However, the most ironic thing that I had heard from All Might had told me was that it was through his actions that led to the creation of One for All.

All for One had a brother who was deemed to be quirkless who opposed his brother evil ways. It was out of pity for his brother that All for One had forcibly bestowed a quirk to his brother that allowed him to stockpile power. But unbeknownst to him, his brother did have a quirk which was the ability to pass on quirks. His quirk combined with the stockpile to quirk to become One for All. However, he was not strong enough to defeat All for One and had passed on his quirk in hopes that one day, a One for All user would defeat All for One. It was All Might who becoming the eighth user of One for All had defeat All for One ushering in era of peace as the symbol of justice.

However, he had suffered heavily causalities from this battle causing his ability to use One for All to decrease over time and eventually he would no longer be able to use One for All. If that was not enough to worry him, among his fears was that All for One had not perished on that day, even though the injuries he had inflicted upon All for One were severe there was no trace of his body among the ruins of where their battle took place leading All Might to believe that he could still very well be alive somewhere, slowly recovering his strength until he is strong enough to seek his revenge upon All Might and to rule once more.

Fortunately thanks to the sun flames power and the additional treatments given to All Might the past few days, the damage done to All Might's body had been greatly healed allowing All Might to recover much of his power that had been lost, as well as extending his overall time to use One for All to eight hours a day assuming he did not strain himself too much in combat. But then again given his track record as a pro-hero and given his heroic disposition he most certainly will.

One day while resting in one of the spare rooms in the underground training facility I was approached by Toshinori.

Toshinori asked me if I wanted to become the next successor of One for All and inherit his quirk. He told me that my actions when confronting the sludge villain to save Bakugo, a quirkless boy who among many pro-heroes rushed to save him when they would not led him to believe that I would be worthy of inheriting his power to become his successor.

However, thinking back to Reborn's teachings when during his philosophical lectures he had mentioned that easy power tends to come out some sort of a price and that price may not always be paid by you.

That lesson I learned all too well.

Because I had awakened my sun flames in my world, I had gained incredible power, but at the cost of my teacher Reborn. The memory of Reborn dissolving into golden flakes is still edged upon my mind as tears form in my eyes when I think about him.

I asked what would happen to him after he had transferred One for All to me and he had replied that he would be running on the embers of One for All where every time he used it, it would die down until eventually he would no longer be able to use One for All.

Midoirya figured that One for All combined with his ability to use sun flames would give him the potential to be the greatest hero the world had ever seen. However, the cost would be All Might the world's symbol of peace and he knew that the world needed All Might more than he need a quirk. Plus, given his improved health it would be unnecessary to transfer One for All so hastily. So Midoriya had told him that it was best for everyone if he held on to his quirk for now and continue being the symbol of peace who's smile gives the world hope for a better future. And if he decided that Midoriya was still worthy of becoming his successor before he was unable to use One for All then he would accept One for All.

Toshinori looked at Midoirya with such shock and surprise, at how someone as young as Midoriya could have that much level of insight into the future and would reject the chance to gain that kind of power, because he believed that it was best for him to be All Might for as long as possible.

Toshinori raised his hand as he placed it on Midoriya's head as he ruffled his green hair with a smile, further cementing his thoughts of making Midoriya his successor in the future. But for now, what Midoriya had said was right, it would be worthless to transfer One for All for now, and given the capabilities of Midoriya's golden flames he knew that what Midoriya needed now was his guidance.

Toshinori states "Midoriya I am proud of you my boy, and I know that you will become a great hero"

Midoriya smiling back "Don't worry, I will do my best to not let you down"

Toshinori smiling continues "Midoriya I will be leaving to U.A. Academy along with Recovery Girl to discuss further preparations with the staff regarding your safety".

Midoriya thinking about U.A. Academy, his hero academia where he would gain the skills and knowledge needed to be a great pro-hero filled him with excitement at the future prospects that school will give him. After all many great heroes such as All Might, Best Jeanist, and even though he did not like it Endeavor. Make no mistake even though he thought that what he put through his friend Shoto and his family was wrong, Midoriya still had to admit that even Endeavor made substantial contributions in the field of heroics.

Midoriya simply nods as Toshinori tells him that he and his mother would be watched over by a hero named Gran Torino. Midoriya was not familiar with who Gran Torino was but if All Might trusted someone then he believed that he and his mother would be find though he wondered why All Might acted so scared that he would shake uncontrollably as he slapped his legs telling them to stop shaking. Midoriya decided not to press on that issue as he was left to conduct some more tests with the scientists as All Might and Recovery Girl left for U.A.

To Midoriya's surprise he sees a short elderly man with a cane approach him as he is taking a break from the tests being done on his flames. The elderly man is wearing a full body monochrome suit wearing a yellow cape, a black domino mask and a belt with the letter G.

Midoriya speaks with a nervous tone "Um, hello sir my name is Izuku Midoriya, are you Gran Torino?"

Gran Torino looks at him with a confused expression looks and speaks "Oh, excuse me young boy I am looking for a boy named Izuku Midoriya, do you know where I can find him."

Midoriya shocked by what this man said led Midoriya to believe that perhaps that he did not hear what he said and spoke again to clarify but a bit louder.

"My name is IZUKU MIDORIYA, are you Gran Torino the one All Might sent to look after me?"

Gran Torino still looking at him with a gleeful expression "Why yes I am looking for a boy named Izuku Midoriya can you tell me if you've seen him?"

Midoriya was getting worried that maybe All Might may have sent someone who was senile, when he suddenly felt a change in the elderly man aura when he suddenly charged at Midoriya with extreme speed that Midoriya barely managed to dodge.

Midoriya sees the elderly man attached to the wall looking at him with an expression which Midoriya believes to be a mix of Curiosity, Excitement, and Interest as the man looks at him with a piercing glare.

Gran Torino speaks "So this is the supposedly former quirkless child who has become an international icon, and someone who that idiot All Might has taken an interest in. You don't look very special to me boy, you couldn't even see through my façade, if I was a villain you would be dead all ready".

Midoriya looking at this man, made him want to slap himself when he should have realized that he was playing with him only acting like a senile old man to get him to lower his guard. The elderly man's face made him seem that he was cat who was going to have a little fun with a mouse and Midoriya was unfortunately the mouse. If his **playful interactions** with Reborn had been a lesson over the years along with taking account into the man's earlier façade was that this old man was going to _play around with Midoriya_ where the only one who would be having fun would be the old man.

Gran Torino speaks "Come on boy let's see if you are really hero material" as he then drops to the floor looking at Midoriya examining him from top to bottom. "I will go easy on you, wouldn't be fair if I cut this short" as he gets into a fighting stance and Midoriya feeling sweat form on his face goes into a fighting position of his own hoping to defend himself.

Gran Torino looking at Midoriya's stance causes him to raise an eye brow as he sees that the stance that Midoriya has taken seems to an actual fighting stance taught in self-defense. Gran Torino thinks to himself that the boy may last a little bit longer than he thought, if only by a little bit.

Gran Torino with an expression similar to a predator ready to attack his prey looks at Midoriya with a wicked simile as he shouts "READY OR NOT BOY, HERE I COME!" where Gran Torino processes to jet across the room, bouncing on the walls confusing Midoriya until he quickly lands a blow on the boy's back as he stumbles to the floor shaking off the attack and getting right back up, but still feeling the pain where he was hit.

A thought crosses Midoriya's mind when he remembers All Might shaking in fear when he brought up the name Gran Torino. Midoriya thinking to himself "I think I am beginning to understand why All Might is afraid of this man, he is violent and seems playful sadistic."

Midoriya distracted by his thoughts does not see the elderly man as he lands a blow to his stomach as Gran Torino yells "HEY, don't get distracted boy, bring out that impressive quirk of yours and see if you can hit me. Think of this as hero training and not an old man kicking your ass." as he proceeds to bounce on the walls once more looking for a moment to strike.

Midoriya brings out two clusters of sun flames in his palms as he thinks to himself, wondering if All Might knew this would happen while wondering how he was doing at U.A. with the other heroes.

 **OMG! OMG! OMG! I got a response from the creator of "Renew" readerdreamer5625 at Archive of your Own in the comments section and I can't believe that he would dedicate a chapter to me but even more shocking was that he wrote another chapter just one week after that.**

 **I have read both of the new chapters and I must say they are everything I thought they would be and I am so happy to be reading "Renew" once more. If you have not read those chapters yet go check out "Renew" on Archive of your own and give your support. A shout out to readerdreamer5625 for continuing this fanfiction as I believe that his combination of my hero academia and hitman reborn is one of the best fanfiction I have read to see how his Midoriya's life will be affected by having sun flames. And thanks to him I have some ideas of how to tweak Midoriya as he has made some strong points in his story.**

 **Thank you readerdreamer5625**

 **So as you can see this chapter is just a transition from the hospital to the meeting that will be held by the teachers at U.A. where the next chapter would be similar to chapter 2 in "Renew". Most have been asking me if I would give "One for All" in this fanfiction, I just wanted to clarify in this story that the sun flames and abilities he will be given will already make him a strong character in the future, but at the same time make sure he is not to OP for story purposes. I have plans for the chameleon Leon and it might receive some new abilities in the future. Midoriya will not be given One for All during his time at U.A. and he might receive it after that as mentioned with All Might's better health it is best if he remains the symbol of peace.**

 **I did enjoy doing the small section with Gran Torino as I feel that even in this case he might try something like in did with the cannon Midoriya.**

 **Anyway don't forget to give your support and if you have not yet read "Renew" I strong recommend you do and give your support to readerdreamer5625**


	8. Hero Training Conclusion

**U.A. Academy**

All Might could not help but feel the nostalgia when he returned to U.A. Academy even though this trip was more focused toward the discussion of Midoriya but it was still nice to take a trip down memory lane. It was here that he got his education and with the guidance of his teachers, helped shape him into the hero he was today. Hopefully it would be Midoriya's academia as well.

Nezu decided that it was best for the staff of U.A. Academy along with All Might to come together to discuss the necessary arrangements regarding Izuku Midoriya. All Might was currently leaning against the wall as he surveyed the room to see: Midnight thinking about something while looking at her nails Eraserhead who was cocooned in his sleeping back looking exhausted and sleep deprived, Nezu sitting in his fancy and comfortable looking chair simply observing the other heroes while giving a glance every now and then to All Might with a laptop next to him connected to the room's projector, Present Mic with his trademark enthusiasm trying to see if Eraserhead had plans later tonight, Cementoss staring at Snipe who was cleaning one of his guns, Recovery Girl just sitting there taping her fingers on the table waiting for the meeting to begin and Ectoplasm muttering about going to a karaoke bar with some friends later.

Nezu spoke up "Thank you all for coming everyone to discuss today's agenda. I would also like to inform you all that Vlad King, Hound Dog, and Thirteen will not be able to attend today's meeting as they have been sent to assist in relive efforts after a landslide that happened just a few hours ago. They are working together with the Wild Wild Pussycats and have informed me that situation is under control."

"I would also like to thank All Might for taking the time to bring this situation to our attention" everyone taking a glance back at All Might who smiles telling everyone he is proud to be here with everyone giving a thumbs up with his trademark charisma making everyone feel comfortable that he's here. Well everyone but Eraserhead looking like an angry caterpillar who gives All Might a dry eye stare.

Eraserhead in thought "I have been on enough assignments with All Might to know that he will make a loud ruckus wherever he goes. I get stuck filling out the paperwork involving any incident when both of us are on an assignment. He's a great hero, but whenever situation involves All Might my sleep schedule gets cut in half."

Nezu clears his throat "Now today's topic of discussion revolves around a boy named Midoriya Izuku. Just to make sure we are all on the same page does anyone here not know who Midoriya Izuku is?"

Present Mic laughs at the thought as he speaks "Everyone who hasn't been living under a rock knows who that boy is. A teenager who was diagnosed as quirkless suddenly awakens to a powerful quirk that its first appearance was so unbelievable that its very existence has baffled countless scientific minds, and quirk fanatics across the globe. Mix that with a villain attack, countless pro-heroes wanting him as a sidekick, and with social media as it is today we find ourselves in our present situation. But in all due respect sir, I believe we all know who Midoriya Izuku is."

Ectoplasm speaks up "Present Mic what Nezu said was a rhetorical question, but that aside I believe that given what we have seen of the boy's actions we all know who Midoriya Izuku is."

The 18+ Hero Midnight speaks with a seductive look on her face as she pulls out her tongue from one side of her mouth to the other "Yes and given what I have seen about the boy's character and quirk during his villain encounter, I am interested in the prospects this boy will show in the future." Her face shows a more sadistic and playful side as she speaks "His heroic nature and youthful energy makes me want to have a more _thorough inspection_ ".

Eraserhead looks at Midnight still exhausted "Midnight you are just a sexual harassment lawsuit just waiting to happen, you know that."

"Oh don't worry Eraserhead, I know when to separate business with pleasure. Though what happens after school hours is my own business." giving a playful look to Eraserhead.

Cementoss coughs loudly hoping to change the subject "Focusing on the subject at hand I assume you have more detailed information relating to Izuku Midoriya. This boy has been the main topic of conversation not only in Japan but across many different countries for the past several days, with many individuals wanting this boy for their own means. The quirkless community is using Midoriya's former quirkless status and awakening of a powerful quirk as their foundation to eliminate segregation between them and quirk users, stating that there could be other quirkless individuals who might awaken with powerful quirks and that those with quirks should be careful about their treatment of the quirkless as a whole. And personally, these words hold a dark realization in that if someone who was abused their entire life for having no quirk were to suddenly awakened to a powerful quirk similar to Midoriya's then that person might want to get back on those who have abuse them and turn Villain."

This last statement sent shivers down some of the heroes' spines as this was a most common scenario for individuals who had experience this kind of lifestyle, quirk or no quirk.

"Even though the quirkless community counts as less than one-fifth of the entire population I have received word from several powerful and wealthy quirkless individuals who are demanding information on Midoriya's development as well as requesting interviews with the boy. Midoriya has already gained a massive following not only from countless quirkless individuals but from many quirk users as well stating that Midoriya late awakening of his quirk was because governments were not allocating necessary resources to assist in the development and awakening of quirks and that more research and funds should be invested in this departments."

"And this boy has been currently under the care of the Hero Association, right Nezu" speaks Eraserhead

Nezu speaks "Yes over the past few days the Midoriya has been kept at the hero's hospital underground facility undergoing examinations and tests to see the extent of his new-found quirk. And with what we have seen his quirk has the potential to be a game changer in the field of heroics."

All of them were surprised to hear such words coming from the principal that he would be impressed with the boy's quirk, and Nezu being impressed didn't happen quite often. However, this also meant that his quirk had to be capable of something more than just burning things as that alone would not make Nezu used the words game changer.

Eraserhead becomes slightly less droopy when he hears what the principal had to say. In thought "Hmmm … coming to this staff meeting may be more interesting than I originally thought"

Eraserhead speaks "If the boy's quirk is what you would call a game changer than that must mean this quirk is something more than just being able to burn what he wishes, and I think we are all dying to know sir, so please enlighten us."

"Very well then" as Nezu opens a folder containing video files as he processes to click on one of them.

The first clip he shows is one of Midoria Izuku standing on a square in an open field where in front of him are over a hundred cutouts of people marked with the tags Hero, Villain, and Civilian marked on the front. There are also crates scattered around with the tags TNT, Nitro, and Destroy written on them.

What seems to perplex the teachers even though they have not ask about it yet is that there happened to be a yellow eyed chameleon ridding on his shoulder.

A man's voice speaks on the intercom "Recording as first attempt, Subject Midoriya Izuku. Alright Midoriya in front of you are cutouts with the tags Hero, Villain, and Civilian along with crates marked TNT, Nitro, and Destroy. I want you to use your quirk without moving from the square to destroy the crates marked as Destroy, and the burn the cutouts marked as Villain. Do not attack any of the other cutouts or crates, you have 30 seconds to destroy as many as you can. Begin."

The teachers are looking with anticipation as Midoriya raises his hand faced toward the targets as a wave of golden flames blasts out from his hand that envelops all of the targets. The video shows Midoriya's face concentrating as beads of sweat fall on the side of his face. After 15 seconds he stops as the flames begin to recede where the resulting aftermath is shown to the crowd. They are amazed to see that Midoriya only burned all of the targets he was told to burn with the cutouts charred black and the crates being nothing more than ashes. Not one of the other targets had so much as a scorch mark on them.

Midoriya's display had caused shocked expressions to appear on the heroes faces.

Present Mic speaks with his eyes popped out of his sockets and his mouth open wide "Oh my … Oh my … Goodness!"

Cementoss speaks with reverence "Such power and control for someone so young"

Eraserhead admits that he is impressed but can't help raise an eyebrow in suspicion as his voice gathers the attention of everyone else in the room "This does not seem to be the result of someone who just recently awaken to a quirk. When someone awakens to a quirk they would need years of training to do something like this. And look at Midoriya's face" as teachers look closer at the boy's expression on the video "he is just lightly sweating after releasing those flames, and I could only imagine the kind of mental strain someone would have to put out to instruct what his flames could and could not burn."

Ectoplasm speaks "What are you suggesting Eraserhead?"

"If I were to hazard a guess is that this boy must have been training himself both physically and mental before his quirk had awaken."

"Why would someone his age do something like that." spoke Snipe "I mean if Midoriya had a quirk to begin with I could understand."

All Might speaks in his loud voice drawing everyone's attention "I can explain that. When I was having a conversation with Midoriya asking him why he was more physically fit than a boy his age should be, he told me that he wanted to be a hero more than anything, and even if he did not have a quirk he would still try even if no one else believed in him."

Toshinori thinks back to the past few days when he had several conversations with Midoriya trying to build a level of trust between the two of them. Midoriya tale of wanting to be a hero despite being quirkless resonated with All Might reminding him of himself before he had obtained One for All. He himself wanted to be a hero but nobody other than his teacher believed someone like him could be a hero. All Might himself knew just how badly quirkess people were being treated when he was a boy and knew that since then it had gotten much worse.

There were times that he would have loved to come out and say that he was once quirkless who had awakened to a quirk hoping that by using his status make people change their views on the quirkless population. But he knew that given the circumstances involving his quirk and All for One he could not tell the public. However, thanks to Midoriya and the circumstances involving his awakening perhaps people would be more understanding of those who had no quirk of their own.

The other heroes faces showed expressions of depression thinking of what that boy must have gone through and without a quirk to be a hero was nothing more than a pipe dream.

Cementoss speaks "I can't believe that he thought that he would still try to be a hero under his previous circumstances."

Midnight speaks "I myself would never think that someone who was quirkless could ever be a hero, but considering his actions with the sludge villain that boy did have the heart of a hero, something most pro-heroes with powerful quirks may not have."

Eraserhead can't help but feel admiration for a boy who no one believed in, still tried to prove the world wrong. The amount of will power and determination going through that boy must have been astonishing, well that or he was just simply crazy, one or the other. "Even though the boy's actions with the sludge villain were reckless and stupid, he has shown more potential as a hero when he was quirkless than all of the students I have been teaching."

Present Mic speaking with a somber look as he faced Eraserhead "You mean the students you were teaching. As in the twenty students who you kicked out of the hero course just recently for failing to meet your expectations."

"They were not taking the course seriously, and if they were to place out in the field of heroics they would have gotten themselves killed. And everyone of the students I have had removed from the hero course has always been justified."

Nezu clearing his throat speaks "You expulsions of students have always been justified Aizawa, but we must focus on the matter at hand being Midoriya"

Everyone collects themselves as Nezu continues "We have seen what he is capable of when asked to fire on a wide scale, though we also wanted to test to see what happens if he was told to first targets one at a time" he then opens up another video.

On the screen shows Midoriya standing on a square with Leon once again on his shoulder where in front of him are moving bullseye shooting targets moving in different directions.

Snipe looks at the shooting targets on screen and almost instinctively pulls out his gun as his hand reaches his holster but stops as he remembers that this is a video. In thought "Man a sharpshooter such as me just can't resist the allure of a bullseye"

The same man's voice speaks on the intercom once more "Recording as first attempt, Subject Midoriya Izuku. Alright Midoriya in front of you are over fifty bullseyes targets where you will try and shoot for the bullseyes on the targets as accurately as you can. You have two minutes. Begin"

Midoriya raises both of his hands as dual finger pistols and processes to point them at the targets. His hands are wrapped in a yellowish glow where the tips of his fingers grow brighter than anywhere else on his hands. Bullet shaped clusters of sun flames processed to come out of his hands in rapid succession that hit the targets at or close to the bullseye of each target. At the end of the session the man calls times up where he announces that Midoriya hit the bullseye with around eighty percent accuracy.

"I want this boy as my sidekick" as Snipe unintentionally blurts out his desires to have Midoriya as a sidekick after watching the boy's impressive display of sharpshooting.

"So does every hero in Japan, but I have a feeling that All Might and Endeavor have already called dibs on him" Present Mic says

All Might counters with both arms crossing his chest "Midoriya is just under my tutelage and protection as I assist him in harnessing his quirk"

"In short he's your sidekick" Midnight flatly states.

All Might is about to argue but stops as he realizes that arguing with Midnight on this would not end well for him.

In thought "Why is it that every woman I meet seems to put me in more stressful situations than those I usually deal with when performing hero work"

All Might notices that Snipe seems to be more focused on the screen than any other hero in that room.

"Snipe is something that matter" All Might states.

Snipe with a hand rubbing his chin or the bottom of his mask speaks "I believe that this boy may have had previous training when dealing with firearms"

The other heroes are shocked by what Snipe had just said. Even in the world they lived in where over eighty percent of the population had quirks, Japan still had strict gun control and ownership laws. Villains were dangerous enough with just quirks, adding firearms to the mix was equivalent to adding gasoline to a wildfire, especially if they were amplified by the effects of quirks.

Snipe himself was a good example of this. He himself without his quirk was still a very decent sharpshooter, but combine that with his homing quirk, the bullets he shot would home in on anything he desired.

Snipe continues "That boy's posture, stance, and look when he processes to fire off his quirk, seems refined" the heroes look at snipe in confusion by his statement but goes on "as a gunslinger myself I have met many gun enthusiasts and sharpshooters over the years and looking at Midoriya now I can tell you that boy right there is either a natural or a trained shooter."

"Midoriya has been training himself to use a gun? But considering the boy's age that seems a bit unbelievable" Cementoss states

"I'm just telling you my own personal experience, but look at that boy's look I can safely say that this isn't is first time shooting targets"

The heroes look at Midoriya with a closer inspection notice his eyes giving off a light-yellow aura that mixes with the color of his green eyes where near the sides of his eyes seem to be producing flames.

Eraserhead steps in "Well we have to keep in mind that if what we know about Midoriya is true, where he was trying to be a hero without a quirk, he may have been looking into other methods to make up for his lack of quirk." The teachers looks at Eraserhead thinking that what he just said had some merit and are once again impressed at the boy's dedication and tenacity to become a hero when he still labeled as quirkless. "Keep in mind that we ourselves have been trained to not always be to dependent on our quirks, and even most heroes including ourselves have been known to have a customized weapon or augmentation from support departments to try and make up for a weakness or disability."

All Might looks at Eraserhead with admiration impressed at his ability to break down a complicated or confusing situation and try to break it down into a rational and logical conclusion. He may have to bring it up with Midoriya about it but he wasn't entire sure. Midoriya seem to be defensive about his past and his training to become a hero and would always avoid or deflect certain questions that involving how he trained. All Might figured that it was because of what the boy had to go through being quirkless, and the constant pain and humiliation he faced his entire life of wanting to be a hero.

Nezu speaks "What Snipe and Eraserhead have said should be taken into consideration especially considering this next clip" as he opens another video file.

Midoriya is shown once again standing on a square facing the bullseye targets but this time they see a yellow eyed chameleon standing on his hand.

Ectoplasm speaks "If you don't mind me asking Nezu, but what exactly is that chameleon doing standing on Midoriya's hand" which also happened to be the question of the other heroes in that room.

Nezu looks at Ectoplasm with a bit of a smile that gives off a bit of an ominous feeling to the other heroes as he just replies with "Just Watch" getting the attention of the other heroes looking with more intrigue.

They are shocked to see that the chameleon begins to shapeshift in a collage of colors before becoming a green and black handgun that Midoriya points towards the targets.

The heroes were shocked to see a chameleon shapeshift into a gun and are about to demand questions when Nezu just replies with a more powerful tone "Just Watch".

Midoriya processes to shoot with the chameleon gun with a more frightening accuracy than he did with his hands with the clusters of sun flame shooting out of the chamber in a more of a bullet shaped casing than he did shooting flames out of his fingers, as the man on the intercom announces a ninety-two percent accuracy rate.

This cements the theory of Snipe's that Midoriya may have been practicing with fire arms or for him it most likely would have been along the lines of BB guns, but that is pushed aside as they are more focused on asking questions about the shapeshifting chameleon.

"What is that chameleon!?" Ectoplasm states

"Is that chameleon a similar case to you Nezu, an animal possessing a quirk!?" Present Mic states

Erasehead speaks with a more surprised tone "Why would a chameleon's quirk be to turn into a gun, but than again quirks being as they are, who am I to judge."

"Just how many bullets can that critter fire, and do you think Midoriya would let me borrow it?" Snipe speaks curious about having an animal that can turn into a gun.

Recovery Girl who has not spoken for a while clears her throat quieting the room as she see that she has their undivided attention.

"This chameleon is not an animal that has gained a quirk, but rather a physical construct that was created by Midoriya's flames".

This only increases their curiosity as they processed to ask more questions.

"But that chameleon is not comprised of flames, if it was comprised of flames I would believe it" Midnight speaks.

"Could it be … Could it be that Midoriya's quirk also has the ability to not only create life but imbue them with abilities similar to quirks" Present Mic speaks in a quite tone that is so rare it increases the intensity in the room.

Present Mic's statement causes shock among the heroes not aware of the chameleon's capabilities. The ability to create life not constructs, but sentient life itself was amazing but horrifying to them. This added to the fact that the chameleon had shapeshifting properties frighten them even more. They were imagining an army of superpowered animals created by Midoriya obeying his beck and call, that seemed scarier to them that fighting a group of villains.

Recovery Girl speaks "Before you start contemplating doomsday scenarios perhaps you should listen to what we have to say first" gathering everyone's attention and at least calming them down a bit.

"The chameleon's name is Leon and was something that Midoriya inadvertently created when he first awaken his quirk that surprised me and All Might when we found it just lying there on Midoriya head when he was lying on his hospital bed. This chameleon seems rather strange compared to the constructs he is able to create that are comprised of flames."

Nezu at Recovery Girl's instruction shows a video of Midoriya creating various animals using his flames from a kangaroo, a cat, a hedgehog, a swallow, a lion cub, a peacock, a rabbit, and other various small animals. But unlike the shaping shifting chameleon the other animals were completely comprised of Midoriya's flames. It was shown in the video that the staff working with Midoriya were able to interact with the animals, some even lifting and petting them without getting burned.

Present Mic makes a joke hoping to lighten the mood "Midoriya could start his own petting zoo with just his quirk."

Recovery Girl goes on "The animals shown here when examine are all comprised of flames but other than their animal characteristics they have no other special abilities similar to the chameleon" This results in a sigh of relief from the heroes in that they would not have to deal with a superpowered animal army, any time soon.

"When examining the chameleon through various scanning devices we have discovered that the chameleon has no skeletal structure" as Nezu opens a file showing a diagnostic of Leon. "We have determined that the chameleon is comprised of a form of liquid that doesn't correspond with anything recorded on the periodic table"

This statement worries some heroes but they knew that given the natures of quirks it has been known that some quirks have been known to produce substances that may not correspond to anything on the periodic table.

Recovery Girl continues "The chameleon has incredible shapeshifting abilities that not only change its appearance but can also mimic what it transforms into quite perfectly" A video is played showing Leon transforming it various objects such as a paper fan, a hammer, a gun, an umbrella, and others random objects that sometimes had the chameleon's eyes on them.

"These objects can also be imbued with the power of Midoriya's flames that can augment the objects in various ways" In the video it is shown that the objects Leon had transformed into were coated in flames or a yellowish light that empower in various ways such as creating a strong gust of wind with the paper fan, creating a deep impression in cement with the hammer, and shown previous use Midoriya's flames into ammunition for the gun.

"This chameleon is basically a super hero's swiss army knife" replied Snipe

"Can the chameleon become a pair of soundproof earmuffs" replied Eraserhead tired but still invested in the conversation.

Recovery Girl continues "Yes, it is all very impressive but even more impressive is that it can even mimic electrical and electronic devices. Hell, it even became a working smartphone capable of making calls and utilizing apps" Showing a video of this very scenario of the chameleon transformed into a smartphone with its eye on the top of the phone.

"However, it seems that Midoriya has not been able to create another creature similar to this chameleon, and is believed to perhaps have been an unintentionally byproduct created utilizing the awakening power of Midoirya's quirk. There is still a possibility that perhaps in the future Midoriya's quirk could create creatures similar to the chameleon."

"Speaking of Midoriya's quirk what was decided as the official name of Midoriya's quirk" replied Present Mic

Recovery Girl replies "After much deliberation and examination of Midoriya's quirk it was decided that the official name of Midoriya's quirk would be registered as **Phoenix Flames** "

The pro hero's reaction was one of disbelief, that someone such as Recovery Girl would use a mythical creature like the phoenix to be used in someone's quirk unless there was a good reason.

Recovery Girl goes into further detail on Midoriya's quirk "Midoriya is capable of generating golden flames using his own life-force as fuel that can be manipulated in various ways, and because they are generated using his life force it allows Midoriya to command his flames to a prodigious level. Midoriya is also able to utilize his flames to strengthen the abilities of other people's quirks as well as increasing a person's strength, endurance, and stamina including Midoriya himself. However, keep in mind that these flames are not actually comprised of real fire but are actual pure life energy in the form of yellow flames."

The other heroes were impressed by the applications of Midoriya's quirk and the benefits the heroes would gain by having someone like Midoriya if he were to become a hero, but Eraserhead knew that there must be something else that Midoriya was capable of with his quirk that would make Nezu label him as a game changer.

"But there is something else about Midoriya's quirk isn't there. Something you have yet to tell us." Eraserhead mentions

Recovery collecting herself speaks "Yes, from what we have already shown you from Midoriya's near perfect level of control of his quirk and the applications it possesses as well as his chameleon companion Leon, we have discovered that Midoriya's quirk also has powerful healing and regenerative capabilities."

If the heroes were drinking something they would be spitting it across the table, the revelation shocked every U.A. Academy hero, though Eraserhead had a feeling based on the quirk's name.

Recovery Girl walked over next to Nezu and open the next video file before they could ask questions. The video showed clips of Midoriya using his quirk to heal patients. The clips showed Midoriya healing patients one at a time, the patients Midoriya healed had broken bones, missing limbs, burnt tissue, and other wounds. The heroes watched with fascination as broken bones were repaired, damaged tissue being revitalized, that were healed in the same fashion as Recovery Girl's quirk. These types of wounds would be covered in Midoriya's flames and after a short period would be healed at the cost of the person's stamina. However, unlike Recovery Girl's quirk Midoriya has able to use his flames to regenerate lost arms and legs. In one of the clips a man who had lost his entire arm was seen having his arm being covered in flames where in the flames where you could see a silhouette of an arm present that over time became more and more defined until the flames vanished revealing an entirely new arm.

Midnight look at the scenes of people who despite being exhausted had looks of hope. Some even crying and hugging the green haired boy in a tight embrace. Midnight herself could not help but form tears in her eyes as she saw the hopeful looks of the patients who most likely felt a new lease on life thanks to Midoriya, "It's a miracle, its … it's incredible … it's … it's…"

"A Game Changer" Eraserhead spoke finishing her sentence.

"The power and control of a strong fire quirk, mixed together with an incredible healing ability" Cementoss speaks

"A quirk worthy of the name **Phoenix Flames** " Snipe replies

"This kid has basically hit the quirk jackpot, even though his quirk came as late as it did. I dare say that this boy will become as popular as All Might when word gets out of what he can do" Present Mic says

All Might looks at Present Mic thinking about the statement of Midoriya's future popularity. He along with Recovery Girl and Nezu knew that when word gets out of his abilities, especially his healing capabilities, his popularity would skyrocket to levels similar to that of top-ranked heroes, and since Midoriya is still training to become a hero, villainous organizations will have more of a reason to get their hands on him.

"Yes, Midoriya's quirk is capable of some incredible feats, which for the purposes of security is why the patients that have been currently treated thus far have mostly been pro-heroes, and sidekicks who still had to sign non-disclosure agreements stating that they would not reveal Midoriya's healing capabilities until he enrolled in the hero course at U.A. Academy."

The heroes look more closely at the patients as they noticed that the patients being healed were either pro-heroes or sidekicks in which they have not heard word from either privately or publicly. Being a pro-hero was a dangerous job, despite all the fame and fortune that usually came with it. All Might himself knew this all too well as he subconsciously places his hand on the wound given to him by his greatest enemy.

Eraserhead speaks "What are the downsides to Midoriya's quirk" drawing the other hero's attention.

"All quirks no matter how powerful or strange they may be have some sort of weakness or limitation place on them."

Recovery Girl speaks "Midoriya's quirk does have its limitations, where just like my own quirk it uses the individual's stamina, and body's stored vitamin and mineral reserves to heal the injuries of people. His quirk just like mine if used to often can cause cell death, but as long as the patients has sufficient stamina and energy reserves this is not a major problem. It is also worth noting that because Midoriya's Phoenix Flames are created using his own life energy, if he over exerts himself it can leave to him falling into a coma, or if under extreme stress could even result in death."

"Man's that sounds Harsh" Present Mic winches in pain

"Midoriya for several times now has even exerted himself to exhaustion several times when dealing with his patients, claiming that he will do what he can to save the lives of those he comes across." Recovery Girl says

Eraserhead looks at All Might who straights his posture as a result of his stare "All Might you are filling this boy's head with your crazy, selfless heroic ideals, aren't you."

All Might rubs the back of his hand and lightly laughs changing the subject "Anyways there is still the matter of taking into account the well-being of Midoriya and his mother Inko"

Eraserhead is thinking of talking to All Might later on the boy's recklessness and how All Might's presence may lead him down a more reckless path. But for now he decided to let the conversation go on.

Nezu takes the helm "As you know Midoriya's former quirkless status, and awakening of such a powerful quirk, has made him a person of significant interest with many demanding for more information. According to our sources there have been discussions among those in the shady and underground organizations who are deciding to take a more stronger interest in Midoriya's development. There have already been two highly coordinated hacking attempts in our computers by unknown assailants targeting data relating to Midoriya Izuku. Thankfully the attackers were not able to get want they wanted thanks to efforts on our side, but it is only a matter of time before Midoriya's full capabilities are released out into the world making him the golden egg of a generation who might need the level of protection usually given by high ranking political officials during his development."

"The situation relating to Midoriya couldn't have gone that far already could it?" replied Present Mic with a confused look on his face.

Recovery Girl looks at Present Mic with a glare "That is not the case for the boy's mother who was not only involved in a kidnapping attempt but has received nonstop harassments from reporters, and even death threats demanding that she hand over her only son to them. But thankfully thanks to our efforts we have been able to keep her kidnapping out of the media."

"The boy's mother was involved in a kidnapping attempt!" Midnight Shouts.

"Yes, but thankfully Gang Orca, and Best Jeanist who were called as her personal transport to a more secure location were able to apprehend the villain before she could be taken away." Recovery Girl says

"Who was the villain in question?" Ectoplasm asks

All Might speaks "He was a minor villain who had the ability to compress people and objects into marbles, but unfortunately he is no longer in custody"

"What he escaped!?" Snipe replies

"How did he escape!?" Present Mic shouts

All Might continues "While he was being questioned by police officials a misty purple portal appeared in the interrogation room swallowing him and the table he was handcuffed to, and he vanished without a trace. But before he was taken away he mentioned something about an organization that had a great interest in Midoriya Izuku, and was requested to abduct his mother as a bargaining chip."

"Wow I guess Midoriya is going to need serious protection after all. So what did you have in mind?" Present Mic asks

Nezu speaks "We along with the several head members of the hero association have decided that Inko Midoriya and Izuku Midoriya will be placed under the guardianship of All Might in a secure and undisclosed location. And when All Might is unavailable such as during hero work then will be under the care of careful selected individuals"

"Wait so not only will Midoiya and his mother been under the protection of the number one hero, they will also be living with him!" Midnight states

"Inko Midoirya, Izuku Midoriya, as well as All Might have already agreed to the terms and conditions to the following arrangements we have provided. They will be supplied with the necessary recourses, financial support, and personal protection whenever they are needed." Nezu says

The other heroes while feeling conflicted about Midoriya living with All Might, drawing him closer to each other, had its pros and cons, but they trusted the judgment of their principal.

Eraserhead speaks "But this also means that we will have to improve the security of U.A. Academy as well, not just for Midoriya but for the other students as well, considering the supposed lot of students that will be joining the hero course next year. I have no doubt that we will be facing strong opposition by individuals in the future and U.A. Academy will most likely be the center focus of those will malicious intent."

Nezu speaks "Don't worry Eraserhead I have already discussed this with the Hero Association, and they have agreed to supply additional funds and resources to improving the security and well-being of our facilities, and Power Loader along with members in the support department are already reviewing the plans, and blueprints to assist in our means. Most of which should be ready coming next year, though this does not mean we should get too comfortable and prepare for the worse should it come."

All the heroes nod and agree with the necessary changes that will be implemented in the upcoming year.

"That will conclude this meeting for now, if there are any questions or suggestion that you believe to be necessary either for U.A. or for Midoriya please notify me as so as possible." Nezu states as the other pro-heroes get up leaving to their own devices leaving only him, Recovery Girl and All Might alone in the hall way.

"Recover Girl and All Might I will need you to come with me to my office to discuss something is that all right." As Recovery Girl and All Might give their nods of approval.

All Might contiunes walking with Nezu and Recovery Girl as they head to Nezu's office hoping that the necessary arrangement will be enough, he had already put Midoriya through enough with his reckless actions, and hopes to make up for him by assisting him in the future.

Nezu and Recovery Girl first enter the office followed by All Might who was shocked to see a green haired blonde striped man in a gray suit with a red polka-dotted tie wearing glasses standing next to Nezu's desk giving him a glare that rivals Eraserhead's. He knew this man to be his once former sidekick Sir Nighteye.

Sir Nighteye looks at All Might analyzing him from head to toe as he begins to speak "Good to see you again All Might"

All Might tries to maintain his composure as he speaks "Good to see you as well Nighteye, I hope you have been doing well."

"I could say the same to you considering your injuries have been healed to a great extend thanks to Izuku Midoriya"

"How did you …" All Might speaks with a shocked look on his face

"I have my methods All Might, or did our time together not teach you that there is very little that you can hide from me" as Nighteye lifts a finger to the middle of his glasses adjusting them in classic anime trope fashion.

All Might looks a bit down in shame as he thinks back to the time he and Nighteye had in the that hospital as he tried to convince All Might to stop his hero work after the injury he had received from All for One. Since then they have kept personal contact to a minimum as Nighteye focused his efforts in finding a successor for All Might worth of receiving One for All.

Nighteye takes command of the situation as he speaks "We have much to discuss All Might especially when it comes to the international icon who has been placed under your care Izuku Midoriya. So please just the door so we can begin or meeting."

All Might begins to close the door as he thinks to himself "I hope Midoriya is doing okay back with Gran Torino" hoping he did not rouge the boy up too much as he closes the door to start the meeting with Nighteye.

###########

 **Hopsital's Underground Facility**

Midoriya and Gran Torino were sitting on a table eating a hot plate of Gran Torino's favorite fish-shaped dessert Taiyaki.

Midoriya looks at Gran Torino with a shy expression afraid that he will anger Gran Torino is some way. Midoriya is afraid that what he had done during their supposed " _hero training_ " earlier that Gran Torino might do something to him.

Gran Torino who eating his fish cake cake happily seems to read what Midoriya's is thinking as he quickly turns to face Midoriya with a stern look on his face.

Gran Torino speaks "There is nothing to be afraid of boy, I'm not going to get back at you for what happened during our training session earlier, though the same may not be the same for Toshi when I see him."

All Might back at U.A. feels a chill going down his spine. He begins to sweat as he thinks "Gran Torino is thinking about me, and he seems to be in a punching mood."

Midoriya still shaking speaks "You're not angry at me" as he looks to face Gran Torino.

Gran Torino sighs "Even though you managed to catch me by surprise, a win is still a win and you should feel proud, though don't be like Toshi and start getting cocky boy" as he gives Midoriya another stern look.

Midoriya shakes his head in acceptance hoping to not receive another fury of attacks from the old man once more.

 _Flashback to Midoriya and Gran Torino's Training Session_

Midoriya is moving around the room dodging Gran Torino attacks as best he can, using his flames as roadblocks that would cause Gran Torino to zip into another direction.

Midoriya is analyzing the situation in his head trying to figure a way out of this. In thought "I have noticed that even though his quirk allows him to jet across the room, it seems that the air pressure he emits comes from only one place, the bottom of his feet. If I can find a way to stop him from moving they I can hit him, or at the very least stopping the old man from hitting me like I am so kind of punching bag."

Gran Torino continues to hit Midoriya every now and then but is impressed to see the boy defending himself the way he does. He suspects that this boy must have had some form of training during his life but sees that based on this boy movements that he has no actual combat experience.

He zips around the room dodging the wave of flames that Midoriya keeps releasing, causing Gran Torino to sweat but still giving him a sense of excitement. However, as they continue with their training session he begins to notice something is off about their fight or more specially the temperature in the room. They are fighting in an enclosed space while rather roomy is still an enclosed space. Gran Torino discovers Midoriya has not only been releasing his flames in an attempt to block him in his attempts to attack Midoriya but has also been using his flames to also increase the temperature of the room.

Gran Torino speaks "I understand what you're up to boy, and I can say that at least you got a brain somewhere in that head of yours unlike All Might but I won't let you get the chance. Don't get cocky boy."

Midoriya gives off an expression of shock as he fears that Gran Torino discovered his plan.

Gran Torino speaks "Since you can't hit me even though you are pretty good at dodging my attacks you are increasing the temperature of the room using your flames in hopes that I will exhaust myself much faster hoping that I slip up."

Midoriya then looks at Gran Torino calming down a bit showing off a bit of a smile as he is relieved that Gran Torino did not discover his real plan. While increasing the temperature was something he was using to try and stop Gran Torino it was nothing more than a smokescreen for his real method of victory.

Gran Torino sees a smile form on Midoriya faces as he increases his attacks on Midoriya moving faster than before yelling "What did I just say kid about getting cocky kid" as he lands a blow on his stomach, causing Midoriya to wench in pain as he gets on all fours.

Gran Torino is a good ten feet from him as he lands looking down on Midoriya holding one arm on his stomach. "You're good kid, real good for someone your age especially impressive that you have such incredible control over a quirk that you just got not too long ago. But, while you may have some training on your belt you lack any real combat experience. Even a old hero like me should not be underestimated just ask All Might when he comes back."

"Are you ready to give up boy, please say no, it's much more fun for me" as Gran Torino forms a wicked smile on his face.

To Gran Torino's shock he hears laughter coming from Midoriya as he begins to regain his footing laughing in a louder almost villainous tone as Midoriya looks at him with a flaming yellow eyed stare and a smile that does not seemed to belong to Midoriya causing Gran Torino's smile to turn into a frown.

In thought "I hope I didn't break the boy just now, All Might won't talk back to me, but the last thing I need right now is Recovery Girl breathing down my neck when she gets back."

Midoriya speaks in a tone that gives even Gran Torino shivers "I know you said I shouldn't get cocky, but the truth of the fact is I have already secured my victory" as he begins to form into a fighting stance facing Gran Torino as he speaks "I will try not to hurt you too badly".

Gran Torino regaining his composure shakes off this feeling looking back at Midoriya trying not to show any fear or weakness on his face as he yells "Then don't blame me for holding back on you little brat" as he proceeds to jet across on the room once more only to find that he is pulled back by something and is stopped in mid-flight.

"What the …." Gran Torino says

Gran Torino quickly discovers that there is a green shackle attached to his leg accompanied by a green ball and chain that prevents him from escaping. Though he is distributed by the fact that there is a pair of yellow eyes on the ball looking right back at him.

"That little brat's chameleon" Gran Torino says

He then realizes it's too late when he sees Midoriya appear in front of him as he sees one of his hands form a fist covered in sun flames that he then throws right at Gran Torino's stomach.

 **" _MAXIMUM CANNON!"_** Midoriya yells as the chameleon's shackle comes loose and off of Gran Torino as he is sent flying to the other end of the room. Thankfully Midoriya only used a small portion of his power to ensure that Gran Torino would not be significantly injured but would be knocked out shortly afterwards.

Gran Torino uses his quirk to create a reverse thrust to prevent him from slamming into the wall. He is successfully in his endeavor, but falls to the floor afterwards.

Gran Torino doing his best to not pass out as he crawls on all fours feeling a mixture of both pride and anger. He is proud that Midoriya was able to get the drop on him, and knew that Midoriya was holding back his power output to not injury he greatly. But, he was angry about the feeling of pain in his stomach from Midoriya punch. He thinks to himself that he would just take out his frustration out on Toshi when he got back from his U.A. meeting, making sure to give him a strong straight to his stomach.

He struggles to lift his head to face Midoriya standing about seven feet from him as he processes to weakly laugh.

"Maximum Cannon huh. Where did you come up with a name like that"?

Midoriya smiles "It just came to me"

"Well done boy" as Gran Torino passes out from the pain and his whole world goes black.

Gran Torino thanks to Midoriya's sun flames healing properties allowed him to wake up after around thirty minutes looking back on the boy with a smile but still telling him not to get cocky with a stern face as he suggests that they eat some Taiyaki that he brought over.

 _Present Time_

Gran Torino looks at the chameleon who is standing on Midoriya's shoulder looking back at Gran Torino, and thinks about how clever it was for Midoriya to use the chameleon in such a creative way.

Gran Torino looks at Midoriya and asks "That chameleon can turn into also anything right"

Midoriya replies "Almost anything. Why do you ask"

Gran Torino speaks "If he turns into a Taiyaki how do you think it will taste"

"Gran Torino!" Midoriya yells shocked by his suggestion

"I'm just kidding Midoriya. Now shut up and enjoy your Taiyaki" as he processes to happily devour another fish cake.

 **I thought about not including the part about the conclusion to Midoriya and Gran Torino's training session, but then thinking about how this could play out I thought this was just to cool of a scene not to write down.** **This is basically the finishing of the first battle scenario in this story even though the first part started in the last chapter so you can tell me what you thought of it in the comments section if you like, and what you might like to see in a fight later down the line. I don't feel that the Muddy incident counts as a fight scene if you are asking, and more like an attempt to save Bakugo. I may fast forward to the beginning of the new semester in U.A. where Midoriya and Shoto would join, with maybe some quick recaps of what happened from here to the beginning of Midoriya first day at U.A.** **I have also been asked about what kind of pairing would be made in this story. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know as they can assist in the making of this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and remember to check out "Renew" on Archive of your own.**


	9. Sir Nighteye's Analysis

Midoriya and his mother have been living under the care and supervision of All Might for quite some time. True to the words of Recovery Girl, the Hero association along with the Japanese government have been taking care of the needs of both Midoriya and his mother.

Their movements were under strict surveillance since the following villain attack on Midoriya's mother and were not allowed to go anywhere unless accompanied by authorized personal. This was a bit constricting for both of them at first, but as long as All Might or several pro-heroes traveled with them and they wore disguises concealing their identities from the public they grew to accept it.

Midoriya stills feels a bit awkward of living with the number one hero and can only imagine just how jealous other fans of All Might would be if they found out. He feels that way every time Toshinori comes into his room that is littered with hero memorabilia and the presence of All Might being the strongest with figures and posters of his likeness found everywhere.

For Midoriya's education he was to be home schooled for the reminder of the year with various pro-heroes working at U.A. Academy giving him various lectures and assignments to work on. This decision was made after U.A. decided that given Midoriya's international status and the circumstances of his quirk, that continuing his education at the public school he was previously at was deemed as a high security risk with a high likelihood of Midoriya being abducting as well as putting those there at danger. Midoriya didn't seem to mind this decision as the people at his school had done nothing but ridicule and torment him for being quirkless, and even though they would most likely do a 180-degree turn warming up to Midoriya if he came back, he knew that it would be cause of his newfound status and quirk.

However, he did want to say his farewells to Bakugo and hope to straighten things out in person, but was turned down when U.A. deemed it unsafe for him to go even with All Might as individuals would have most likely already infiltrated the school in some form or fashion in hopes to get to Midoriya.

Midoriya didn't have the cell number of Bakugo, and even though his mother still kept in touch with Bakugo's mother she deemed it to be better if they did not speak to Bakugo, when she along with Bakugo's mother got a clear understanding of their relationship when he was quirkless.

Midoriya knew that Bakugo was a proud person, who never took defeat or embarrassment lying down and given his determined nature, desire to be the future number one hero and explosive quirk he would very likely pass the entrance exam and get into U.A. Academy's hero course next year.

He knew that Bakugo would most likely be feeling a flood of emotions most of which being along the lines of anger and confusion, but hopes to clear things up when they meet back together at U.A. next year.

Midoriya would often think to himself about Why. Why was it that he desired Bakugo's acknowledgement above everyone else's, and would think back to what Reborn's had told him years ago.

 _Flashback in the void_

 _Midoriya opens himself to Reborn after one of their training sessions when he tells him about why he feels the way he does about Bakugo and questions to himself about why does he desire Bakugo's acknowledgement._

 _Reborn looks out into the void showing the same blank expression he always does speaks "Kid, the reason you feel the way you do about this Bakugo character from what you have previously told me is that he was the closest thing to a friend you ever had before you were ostracized for being quirkless" causing Midoriya to flinch once more at that word which doesn't escape Reborn's notice. "Your relationship was something along the lines of a Friendly Rivalry, where both of you shared a dream of becoming a top ranked pro-hero, but at the same time was someone who you looked up to as a role model." Midoriya shifted his focus from the void to Reborn becoming more enlightened by Reborn's teachings. "However, when he got his hands on a flashy quirk who was showered with praised and you were left having no quirk this caused him to feel a sense of superiority over you and everyone else. In his eyes you could no longer be considered a rival to his dream and someone who he saw as worthless or pathetic to be a friend". The harsh realization of Reborn's words causes Midoriya to cry, as he sits down wrapping himself in a ball. Normally Reborn would tell the crybaby to stop crying but lets him continue for about a minute until he stops crying as loudly as he did. He continues "You feel a strong desire to have things go back to the way they once were and to regain the feeling of companionship that you had with that boy once more". Midoriya at this point stops crying, as he feels to understand his predicament he was in and that he just wishes to feel friendship once more with the boy he saw as both a close friend and a future rival._

 _Reborn goes on "The people of your world have gotten into the mindset that quirks are what defines an individual's value, and that having a quirk is the bare minimum of making some unique. This causes people to develop the mentality that if they are in a situation that is deemed unfavorable for their quirk, they sit back and wait for someone else to come with a more suitable quirk even if that help never comes. Powers such as quirks are both a blessing and a curse that cause people to make assumptions on people for what they are and not for who they are."_

 _Reborn waits about half a minute for Midoriya to process this information before going on. "But let me tell you that quirk or no quirk you are not useless, and don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Reborn than faces Midoriya speaking in a more powerful tone "Civilization as we know it was founded on the hardships of human beings, and despite the evils caused by man I have come to understand that humans when brought together for a greater purpose can achieve feats that so-called quirks could never amount too. Humans have developed feats such as putting a man on the moon, harnessing the power of the atom, developed indoor plumbing, and countless others all without quirks."_

 _"Whenever you feel at your lowest point, when you feel that the world is against you I want you to tell yourself that you are **Izuku Midoriya** , and no one can take that away from you"._

 _Midoriya looks at Reborn feeling energized by the power of his words as he begins to cry tears but this time being tears of joy._

 _Midoriya replies still crying "Thank you, Reborn"._

 _Reborn replies "Don't mentioned it kid, and if things don't work out between you and that Bakugo fella, it's not the end of the world, I'm sure that given time you will be able to make new friends"_

 _End of Flashback_

Midoriya always tells himself that he was so fortunately to have someone like Reborn helping him, guiding him, encouraging him every step of the way.

He sits on his bed conjuring up a cluster of sun flames as he begins to make a construct of Reborn's infant form. But, unlike his other constructs, he always seems to feel more exhausted and out of breath whenever he makes a construct of Reborn, though he was not exactly sure why. But despite the exhaustion he would always feel happy to see his teacher as he reminds himself that he is **Izuku Midoriya** followed by tears that streak across his face.

 **#########**

A few days after All Might had returned from his U.A. meeting when he was in the middle of his " _hero training_ " with Gran Torino, All Might seemed to have something on his mind, even though Midoriya knew better than to bring it up. Then one day All Might decided that it was best to meet someone called Sir Nighteye.

Midoriya and his vast knowledge on heroes knew who Sir Nighteye was. Midoriya knew him to be a hero who was not only hard on others but also on himself, who always gave Midoriya a startling feeling whenever he saw his stare on his computer screen. He was not sure why they were meeting Sir Nighteye but All Might seemed tight lipped about the whole matter leading Midoriya to believe that this matter was serious. So All Might in his deflated form, along with Midoriya wearing a disguise along with his chameleon who was hidden in his hair soon arrive at Sir Nighteye's hero office.

Midoriya felt his All Might nostagtia factor go up to eleven when he entered the room and was in awe of the amount of the number of exclusive and rare All Might memorabilia that littered the room.

He yells "Isn't that the ten-year anniversary All Might tapestry. I remembered wanting for my collection but it was never put up for sale. And isn't that the one out of one thousand limited edition All Might posters and its signed. And is that …." Ignoring the fact that a man with stern expression was sitting at a table at the end of the room as he went on and on.

Feeling a bit annoyed at being ignored even though he was impressed at the amount of knowledge Midoriya had possessed about All Might memorabilia, he slams the table with his hand knocking Midoriya out of his mumbling.

Midoriya now focused at the man who made the noise now sees Sir Nighteye staring back at him with the same startling stare he remembers seeing on his screen.

Sir Nighteye has both of his arms on the table as fingers from one hand are touching the fingers on the other, where his eyes are looking at Midoriya from top to bottom as if he was analyzing him.

Sir Nighteye then gets up and walks closer to Midoriya with All Might standing right next to him making Midoriya feel more comfortable knowing All Might was with him but still frighten about the approaching man.

Sir Nighteye speaks looking Midoriya dead in the eye "So this is the boy who was been the main focus of so many movements, sending huge ripples in both the public and underground circles."

Midoriya still frighten bows his head in an act of politeness and curiosity "Hello, Sir Nighteye my name …"

"I know who you are Izuku Midoriya" Sir Nighteye comes him off with a strong voice "And may I say that your are much less impressive in person than from what I have seen in the videos"

Before Midoriya can have a chance to respond he goes on" Though never the less I will say that I am grateful towards you for not only healing All Might, but for countless other heroes who were deemed no chance of returning to hero work" as he gives a quick bow startling the boy.

Midroiya feels a bit embarrassed about being thank for doing something he knew was the right thing to do but is quickly shocked when he states that he had healed All Might.

Midoriya turns to Toshinori as he tells Midoriya "It's all right Midoriya this man knows who I am. Allow me to introduce you to Sir Nighteye my former sidekick. This statement shocks Midoriya as he faces the man with bewilderment that he used to be All Might's former sidekick.

Midoriya in thought "This man used to be All Might's sidekick, does that mean he also knows and One for All."

Sir Nighteye then looms over Midoriya looking him in the eye "Midoriya from the records I was able to obtain on you, you were deemed quirkless for most of your adult life until the sludge villain incident when you awakened to powerful quirk. Is that correct."

Midoriya looks at Sir Nighteye and gives a simple yes along with a nod.

"I have looked over the videos of you utilizing your quirk including the ones when you were undergoing testing, and if I was not made aware of the situation I would say that you were lying"

Midoriya slightly flinches at that statement worried what him might say next.

"You have such prodigious control over your quirk Midoriya, something almost next to impossible for someone who just awakened to a quirk. The only other case I have heard of something like this happening is when All Might had gained One for All."

Midoriya in thought "So he does know about One for All. Well I guess this was a very likely possibility considering he used to be All Might's sidekick"

Midoriya faces All Might as he just states that he knows about everything.

Sir Nighteye speaks "Your quirk is something of a gold mine Midoriya, meaning that there will be no shortage of individuals who will come to get as much as they can out of you. So far nothing about your healing and strengthening capabilities have made it to the public's ear as of yet even though it has been speculated given testimony from citizens who were exposed to your flames. However, given time it won't be long till they are made aware of the truth." Sir Night eye pauses for a moment allowing Midoriya to process what he just said

"You Midoriya are capable of some incredible feats when it comes to healing that even Recovery Girl cannot do, ranging from repairing organs, regenerating limbs, and according to some blood testing we have discovered that when cells become exposed to your phoenix flames they become supercharged in a sense allowing them to perform their natural tasks on overdrive for a short period of time."

He goes on "Even though you are being taken care of by U.A. we cannot allow those with malicious intent to get their hands on your quirk. Do you understand?" which Midoriya once again saying yes while nodding his head

"While your education is being taken care of by U.A. it has also been decided that for your well-being you will continue training on your quirk in facilities deemed safe with constant supervision to ensure your protection should the need arise."

Sir Nighteye then walks to his table with Midoriya and All Might following suit, before sitting down. He then speaks in a deeper more darker tone "But the main reason I asked All Might to bring you here is to discuss with you the future of All Might's legacy as you have been deemed as a possible candidate for All for One."

Midoriya wonders what is going to happen as he thinks back to earlier when All Might had offered his quirk to him, as he told All Might it was better if he held on to it for a while longer.

"Please take a sit" Sir Nighteye says as Midoriya and Toshinori do as he says.

Sir Nighteye speaks "Midoriya are you positively sure that you did not receive your quirk from someone"

Midoriya tells him no that he did not receive his quirk from anyone, which was not technically a lie as it was Reborn who had awakened his flames within himself, and on additional level sun flames were not technical a quirk, but a utilization of life energy that select individuals could awaken too.

Midoriya had once brought up the topic if people from his world could also awaken into their dying will flames, but was told by Reborn that dying will flames were something from his world that was able to transfer to him due to the properties of the void. Reborn had made a theory that each reality or plane of existence would be bounded by some sort of rules based on the supernatural or natural abilities given to them in that world. Where Dying Will Flames were the abilities governed by rules in Reborn's world and Quirks were governed by his reality's rules.

However, in Midoriya's case thanks to the properties of the void he was able to fully cross the abilities of dying will flames into his plane of existence. If Reborn's theory was correct this meant that because Midoriya was able to bring forth his dying will flames into a world that was govern by quirks, that dying will flames would be affected in some form or another.

And based on the abilities of his sun flames being much more powerful in his plane of existence than they would be when placed in Reborn's plane of existence, it meant the cross dimensional transfer had affected the flames to a certain degree and might have affect Midoriya in ways he does not fully understand.

Midoriya has been noticing that whenever he uses his flames to a certain extent or when placed under certain situations he seems to be different person all together, acting or behaving in ways that would-be unbecoming of him, but is still aware of what is happening. Midoriya thinks to himself about going into more detail into this phenomenon later but for now he had to deal with Sir Nighteye for now.

Sir Nighteye gives off a sigh as he continues "I'm not gonna lie Midoriya, for a time I did suspect that your story of suddenly having a quirk out of nowhere during a villain attack might have been a façade. Usually quirks manifest in someone by the time they are four, and there are those who do have quirks but have no idea what they are, because they require certain conditions for them to be used. One of the more likely conclusions that I had originally believed was that you were given this quirk by All for One the enemy of All Might who was capable of giving quirks to others.

Midoriya is flabbergasted at the suggestion made by him, where All Might tries to comfort him by telling him it's going to be all right and that he does not believe Midoriya would be someone working under his most hated enemy, as he thinks back to the meeting All Might had with Sir Nighteye back at U.A, which the possibility of Midoriya being an agent of All for One was brought up.

Sir Nighteye goes on "However, after carefully analyzing your behavior, records, and personality, I have determined that you could not have been given a quirk by All for One for a variety of reasons. The first of course being that your quirk would be far too valuable and useful towards All for One ambitions to have him part with it and would most certainly not have given it to a hero obsessed kid such as you who worships All Might, and yes I have seen the inside of your room."

Midoriya blushes at that statement, making Midoriya think to himself to be weary in his daily lifestyle as there is most certainly going to be people watching over him.

"The other being that you not only have been healing the injuries done to countless heroes and sidekicks, but the fact that you have also healed All Might the one person he would never want being healed. This combined with the fact that you rejected the offer of One for All because you believed it best to be left in the hands of All Might, gives me no doubt that you are not an enemy to us or to other pro-heroes."

Midoriya smiles to the fact that he is not being charged with conspiracy against heroes, though he believes that Sir Nighteye is just having All Might's best interests at heart, trying to protect him from possible threats that All Might may not see coming.

Sir Nighteye speaks using a finger to straighten his glasses "However, there is still the topic of choosing All Might's successor, something me and All Might have been discussing as of late."

Toshinori gives Midoriya a glance before facing Nighteye and giving him a light nod.

"Before you meet All Might, All Might's condition was deteriorating rapidly due to the injuries he had sustained from All for One, where his declining health would cause him to forever loss the ability to use One for All within the next three years, making the issue of choosing his successor to be a top priority. However, thanks to the miracle of your Phoenix Flames he has not only recovered substantially to where he can utilize his full strength without much repercussion as before and have extended his time as All Might to around eight hours a day, but has not once spewed out blood as of yet even when performing acts of heroism."

Midoriya seems pleased to hear All Might's better condition as Toshinori places a hand on his head rubbing it with affection.

Toshinori speaks "I know I keep telling you this Midoriya, but I along with every other hero you've healed is very grateful for what you have done. Thank you my boy."

Midoriya speaks "I just want to help people however I can All Might, to be a great hero like you"

"I know you will Midoriya, I just know it" Toshinori speaks

Sir Nighteye looks at the two together getting along so well where their relationship does not appear to be just that of a student and mentor, but that of a father and son. He made a note of himself to make sure that this will not cause All Might to do something crazy latter down the line because of it.

Sir Nighteye breaks up the duo "Well hopefully All Might's reckless nature in the face of danger does rub off on Midoriya the wrong way" which Toshinori looks away purposely avoiding eye contact waiting for him to change the subject.

Sir Nighteye speaks "Though you do have the qualifications of being an excellent candidate for One for All Midoriya there is also someone who I have met who also possesses the qualifications to be the successor for One for All"

Midoriya asks "Who is this person Sir Nighteye?"

Sir Nighteye speaks "His name is Mirio Togata, who goes by the hero name Lemillion."

Midoriya thinks hard mumbling to himself about who this Lemillion could be as he thought hard roaming the centers of his mind going through his vast encyclopedia knowledge of heroes and sidekicks only to come up with nothing.

Midoriya coming up with **_no results found_** turns to Sir Nighteye and asks "I don't believe I know of any pro-hero that comes by that name Sir Nighteye."

Sir Nighteye speaks "It's not surprising that you haven't heard of him as he is an up-coming hero who is currently in his second year at U.A. Academies Hero Course, who just so happens to intern at my hero agency"

Midoriya nods to Sir Nighteye understanding why he didn't know about Mirio Togata.

Sir Nighteye speaks "Not only does he match the qualifications needed to succeed All Might due to his his tenacity and desire to save others, but he also possesses a quirk that makes him quite suitable in both rescue and combat that combined with One for All would make him next to unbeatable."

"Unbeatable" Midoriya stretches the word out loud. He thinks to himself "What quirk does he possesses that makes him unbeatable if combined with One for All. After all no sane person would every admit to being unbeatable or invincible. Not even All Might would admit that."

"Mirio just so happens to be waiting outside in the lobby, waiting to meet you and All Might. Keep in mind that he is not aware of the existence of One for All or how All Might really looks like, so All Might when I call him to come in, change into All Might got it."

"Very well" Toshinori replies

"Do you understand Midoriya" followed by a yes from Midoriya

"Very well" Sir Nighteye replies as he pulls out his smartphone speed dialing Bubble Girl "Bubble Girl please send Mirio into my office please"

Bubble Girl replies in a normal tone "He just went into the bathroom sir."

Sir Nighteye replies "Well tell him to hurry up and remember to have a sense of liveliness in the workplace Bubble Girl. Do I need to bring out the device again.

Bubble Girl replies "No, No sir there's no need for that I am in a lively mood ready to help in a moment's notice. I will tell Mirio to see you now."

"Thank you for your hard work Bubble Girl" as he hangs up.

Toshinori and Midoriya look at Sir Nighteye with confused expressions as then both speak in synchronization of worry "What did you mean when you said _Do I need to bring out the device again_ ".

"Nothing to be concerned with. Let's leave it at that. All Might if you would" as both Midoriya and Toshinori stand up, with Toshinori transforming into his heroic persona All Might.

About a minute later the door opens revealing a young blond muscular man, whose eyes look like they belonged to an old fashion American cartoon character, as they see about a foot of toilet paper sticking to the bottom of one of his shoes.

"Sir Nighteye, forgive me sir I was in the bathroom, I came as soon as I could."

"I can see that" Sir Nighteye replies with a hand over his head feeling a bit embarrassed.

 **He guys here's another chapter of Phoenix Hero: Reborn, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **I do have a question, I have been meaning to ask. I know that the dying will flames used to create ice from Zero point breakthrough cannot be melted except by other dying will flames, but can they be destroyed or smashed apart by enough brute force. If thirteen used black hole to destroy them I sure that would do it but could say someone like All Might be able to smash them apart. I would appreciate that, must to make sure I understand.**

 **If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know as they can assist in the making of this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and remember to check out "Renew" on Archive of your own.**


	10. Zero Point Breakthrough

_A few months after Nighteye's meeting_

 ** _The Void_**

Here Midoriya continues training, honing his Dying Will Flames as Midoriya had long discovered that training his Sun Flames in the void yielded better results than honing his flames in his world. To Midoriya's amazement the first time this happened was that whenever he went to sleep and entered the void, Leon, Reborn's former companion was always with him. Even though Leon wasn't much of a talker he was glad to have him by his side. Even though Midoriya works hard to try and develop new techniques and application to his sun flames he can't help but think of Reborn. Oh, how the man left such a strong impression on Midoriya where anything related to him from: Mafia references, men in fedoras or black suits, to even coming across another chameleon caused him to think about his former mentor.

Every time Midoriya crossed over into the void he would always be on the lookout for anyone to appear, hoping that Reborn would show up once more. He thought to himself that this would be very unlikely but hung on to a sliver of hope that if Reborn's chameleon Leon had crossed over into his world than perhaps Reborn could have done the same.

Midoriya after a long training session decides to take a short break as he lies down looking at the white void mixed with a light shade of yellow reflecting on how much his life has changed since he had awakened his flames.

Midoriya has been living a lifestyle that he never even imagined could happen to him.

Ever since being introduced to Mirio Togata, Midoriya begin to understand why Sir Nighteye had selected him to be a possible successor to All Might as to be given One for All. He was hard working, determined, courageous, and gave off a smile similar to All Might that made you feel a sense of safety whenever he arrived. Mirio had an impressive quirk which allowed him to phase through matter, though at the expense of his clothes which did not seem to bother him much but had stated that his hero costume eliminated this problem. Midoriya thought to himself if Mirio could phase through structures to save people as well as to fight villains avoiding attacks combined with One for All's increase in strength and speed would make him a formidable opponent and an almost unbeatable hero.

Mirio was awestruck when he meet All Might telling the number one hero how he was inspired by his heroic acts to become a hero despite people first saying that he would not be able to. After about five minutes of talking to All Might Mirio's attention was brought to a small green haired boy with a chameleon in his hair who he knew all too well.

Mirio speaks "If I'm not mistaken you must be Izuku Midoriya. The quirkless boy who awakened into a powerful quirk during a villain attack" looking a Midoriya with a comic stare, making Midoriya feel a bit uncomfortable but gives off a light "Yes".

Mirio stretches his hand which Midoriya slowly extends his hand in a shake still feeling a bit squeamish as Mirio gives off a bright heroic smile. "It's an honor to meet you Midoriya, name's Mirio Togata, 2nd year student at U.A. Academy and future pro-hero Lemillion"

Midoriya feeling a bit more comfortable being next to Mirio composes himself "Izuku Midoriya, set to be a 1st year student at U.A. next year, nice to meet you Mirio"

All Might looks at both Midoriya and Togata getting along, as Sir Nighteye does nothing but observe their development.

Mirio speaks "So Midoriya you plan on joining the hero course at U.A. to become a pro-hero" which Midoriya gives off a confident smile replying yes once more.

Mirio spoke "Well just letting you know that I am rooting for you Midoriya, as well as the countless other people whose hopes are riding on you."

Midoriya knew what Mirio meant. Under the guidelines of his protection his contacts with the outside world were placed under strict supervision meaning that his social contacts were limited to All Might, his mother, and any authorized personal he was placed under. But that didn't mean he couldn't surf the internet for hero updates, and news where his name, even after months of his " _quirk's_ _awakening_ " was mentioned a lot. Midoriya had been seen by many quirk theorists as a sort of divergence in the quirk evolutionary process, where individuals who had not awakened a quirk despite having the toe joint could possibly manifest a quirk under specific conditions where using Midoriya as the core example would not only be exponentially more powerfully than the previous generations quirks but granted a greater control to the quirk user. This idea had gained further traction when investigative reporters had obtained and posted the quirk registration records of both his mother and father. Theorists commented that even if Midoriya didn't possess the toe joint and gained a combination of both fire breath, and a low-level telekinesis quirk, there would be no way that the result would even come close to that of the quirk Midoriya awakened to.

Midoriya became the new poster boy for the quirkless movement, giving quirkless people a beacon of light in the darkness that would shine the quirkless in a positive light in a quirk filled world. This made Midoriya feel uncomfortable where he knew that he himself did not awaken to a quirk but to his Dying Will Flames that came from another dimension. Midoirya had a desire to come clean about this but came to the conclusion that if he were to reveal the truth about his flames it would destroy the hopes of the quirkless population and that was something he would not do. Midoriya himself knew what it was like to be persecuted by those with quirks just for being quirkless and being told that he would amount to nothing in life because he had no quirk. He made a promise to himself to help as many people as he could when he became a pro-hero and would use his power to become someone like All Might. Midoriya would shed the quirkless into a positive light using himself as an example hoping that even though the world would eventually be rid of quirkless individuals in a few generations, he would fight to ensure that the quirkless population were free of discrimination and enjoyed the same rights as those with quirks.

Midoriya filled with determination to his cause announced in a strong voice "I will do my best not to let them down!" with everyone showing expressions of delight by Midoriya's commitment.

After that initial meeting Sir Nighteye had arranged for Midoriya and Mirio to engage in training sessions every now and then as a way to improve ourselves and to see each other as a goal to surpass. Midoriya figured that this was because he wanted to test the two together to make a strong decision on which one of them was best to inherit All Might's quirk, but despite that he and Mirio got along quite well. To the shock of both him and Mirio it was shown that even if Mirio went intangible the sun flames could still stick onto Mirio even if he went underground which surprised even Sir Nighteye.

Midoriya didn't think it was possible since having a quirk that allowed someone to be intangible would give someone an immunity to many different types of attacks, including incendiary and energy attacks, but perhaps the reason why the dying will flames were able to affect Mirio was perhaps of their otherworldly and supernatural characteristics. Midoriya found it funny how when quirks became heavily integrated into society the paranormal became the new normal and yet there were instances such as this that added a dash of supernatural and paranormal activity that made the normal that was once paranormal, paranormal once more.

Midoriya could also discover where Mirio was and where he would strike as the dying will flames that were latched onto Mirio acted as a sort of indicator to Midoriya allowing him to easily dodge Mirio surprise attacks. After the first training session Mirio told him that he would work hard to become a great hero and told Midoriya that he looked forward to introducing him to his friends when he got in to U.A. as he and All Might said their goodbyes and headed back home.

Mirio wasn't the only individual that Midoriya had as a sparring partner. Thanks to Endeavor's continuous efforts to try and rope Midoriya to his side he had instructed Shoto to be a causal sparring partner to Midoriya as well as to get closer to the boy as a familiar acquaintance, not that this bother Shoto much. He had already come to an agreement with Midoriya on how they felt about Endeavor and enjoyed the time they spent together whether it came to honing their quirks, or talking about the latest news on Herotube.

 _During one of their meetings_

"So, Endeavor's been telling you to use your left side to be able to surpass me and All Might, as well as telling you to get out of your rebellious phase and to stop doing things at half of your full potential."

"Yes, after Endeavor had discovered that you had such amazing control over your quirk from the videos he had watched provided by the hero association's secret information channel, he was amazed at the level of progress you had been making, but became rather infuriated when he discovered your _Phoenix Flames_ had the ability to heal others. Having a quirk capable of healing is seen as a big plus in the hero association as heroes tend to be on the front lines of whatever danger they would be facing on that day. But despite his demands and abuse I don't won't use my left side I will become a hero with using his cursed power."

Midoriya looks at Shoto sympathizing with the pain that his friend had to endure to try and live up to Endevaor's high expectations, but feels that Shoto had been looking at his quirk the wrong way and that he should tell Shoto how he truly felt about his dilemma.

"Shoto I believe that your father's words hold a merit of truth, and that you've been looking at your quirk the wrong way" Midoriya states causing Shoto to sharply turn his attention to Midoriya.

"What do you mean Midoriya!" determined for an answer

"I mean that you see your left side or the pyrokinetic side of your abilities as a tainted force that is derived from your father, and that you wish to become a hero using only your right side as a way to get back at your father."

Shoto becoming more emotionally "Midoriya I know that you haven't forgot what I told you that day at the hospital, and told you what that man had done to my FAMILY! What he had done to ME! WHAT HE DID TO MY MOTHER!" Shoto in a moment of being blinded by emotionally rage had unintentionally activated his ice quirk covering the entire right half of his body in ice along with a small chuck of the floor he was standing on. Shoto realizing shortly afterwards calms down as he deactivated his ice quirk telling Midoriya that he was sorry for that short outburst.

"I'm …. I'm sorry Midoriya. I'm sorry that you had to see that. I try to keep my emotions under control." Shoto was normally collected and self-contained with his emotions usually hiding his disdain from his father from those outside of his family, but after several interactions with Midoriya who Shoto saw as his only friend as well as someone he could relate too, had cause Shoto to open himself to Midoriya.

Midoriya gaining an understanding of Shoto's predicament based on his short outburst speaks "Shoto this rebellion of yours is more than just you trying get back at Endeavor for what he did to you and your siblings, but is mainly getting back at Endeavor for what he did to your mother. Is that right."

Shoto doesn't speak as he looks down remaining silent.

"Shoto the fire side of your quirk might make you think that its Endeavor's, but that's not true. Your quirk is not Endeavor's, it is your own, and you can choose what to do with."

Shoto hearing what Midoriya is saying slowly lifts his head to look directly at Midoriya.

"Being a hero is a dangerous profession Shoto, and using only half of your quirk will only limit what you can do in the field, and will only place you in harm's way the further down the line you go. I know you despise your father Shoto, but limiting yourself to get back at him will only result in you getting hurt. And besides, if you truly want to show Endeavor that you will surpass him and be a great hero is to give it your all, to always go above and beyond. After all isn't that U.A.'s motto to break your limits and to go Plus Ultra" Midoriya giving Shoto a smile that could give All Might a run for his money, but seems to do the trick as Shoto seems to be shaken out of his depression.

"Shoto the pain that you have gone through doesn't go away in a short period of time. Just as I know that the pain I have experienced will most likely stick with me the rest of my life. But don't think of this as a burden that holds you down, but as something that causes you to strive to do better, and don't let people tell you otherwise."

"Just take some time to think over what I've said. I am telling you what I think is best for you Shoto, not as a training partner, but as a friend who just has your best interests at heart."

Shoto thinks hard about what Midoriya had just said making him rethink everything he thought to be right and wrong still feeling the pressure and power of Midoriya's words. Midoriya notices that Shoto is looking a bit better but still a bit frustrated and confused.

"I need some time to think about what you have said Midoriya, but thank you for your concern."

Midoriya desire to help other's is almost second nature to him as he comes up with a way to put his friend in high spirits.

"Hey Shoto, I know you feel down but I know what will cheer you up."

Shoto feeling better but still a bit conflicted looks to Midoriya and asks "Oh and how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Like this. Leon if you would" as the Chameleon in Midrioya's hair begins to glow in a collage of colors that engulf all of Midoirya's face that morphs into an exact copy of his father's head complete with burning flames.

"What the hell!" completely surprised by the fact that his father's burning face was on body of his best friend.

Midoriya still speaking in his normal voice despite looking like Endeavor "Neat isn't it. I have been experimenting with Leon's shapeshifting capabilities for the past few weeks and discovered if Leon could interact with other living things this being one of the results. With Leon's shapeshifting abilities I have been able to go out in public with no one being able to recognize me as Izuku Midoriya as I would have Leon shapeshift my face into that of another person's face."

Shoto was amazed at the potential his friend's shapeshifting companion possessed and the capabilities he was capable of. Pushing Midoriya's future hero potential higher and higher with every new ability that Midoriya showed off.

However, almost every ability that Midoriya showed off with Leon was usually something he saw Reborn do with Leon over the course of his ten-year acquaintanceship. Midoriya often felt giddy and joyful pulling small surprises on others trying to put smiles on people who needed them the most whether using his flames, his shapeshifting companion Leon, or the average rid of the mill trickery he had learned/subjected to courtesy of Reborn.

"This is all really incredible and all, but how does changing your head into that of my bastard father supposed to cheer me up" Shoto asked confused but slightly angry looking at his father's face.

"Like this" as Midoriya begins to rub his throat as he begins to speak "Testing …. Testing … 1 2 3 … 1 2 3" as Shoto is shock to hear Midoriya speak in the same powerful tone and voice as his father.

"Shoto the reason I act the way I do is to hide my admiration for my hero All Might" causing Shoto to crack a small smile that almost causes him to grin.

"The reason I don't allow anyone into my bedroom because it is covered wall to wall in my priceless All Might collection that just so happens to be one of the largest All Might collections in the world" this causes Shoto to smile and choke back a small laugh from coming out.

"Well that and I don't want people to know I sleep with an Limited Edition All Might Plush Toy, that tells me to strive to be a great hero" Shoto is trying hard to hold back his laughter as he places a hand on his mouth trying his best to hold back his laughter

"Shoto I guess what I'm trying to say is the reason I'm harsh on you is because I have a hard time going to grips with my own insecurities, but can you do me a favor and ask All Might to sign my plush toy addressed to Endeavor." This causes Shoto to burst into laughter crying tears of joy about Midoriya's masquerading of his father, spewing things that would cause his father to explode in rage using his own face and voice.

After Shoto stops laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes, as Midoriya's face goes back to normal he tells Midoriya that he appreciated his little show as Midoriya brings up another question.

"Shoto if you want I can try to heal the scar on your left eye using my flames if that's ok with you"

Shoto after hearing that places his left hand over his left eye remembering the tormented and murderous look in his mother's eyes when she splashed him with boiling hot water from a kettle. Shoto knew that her mother had not done this to intentionally hurt him, as he knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her. However, years of constant abuse she endured at the hands of his father caused her to become mentally unstable where seeing his left side caused her to think that his fire reminded her of the pain she endured by the hands of her husband.

Shoto takes a deep breath as he faces Midoriya "I appreciate that Midoriya, but I think I will keep this scar. This scar holds a great emotional significance to me and I think it may sever as a reminder to me about why I should strive to be a great hero." As Shoto smiles back to Midoriya using the same terminology that Midoriya had used on him to convince him to use his past as something that should compel him to push forward. Midoriya smiles after hearing Shoto's statement feeling that Shoto has crossed a major obstacle in his life that will cause him to reach greater heights as a hero.

"Alright then, I will respect your decision." As Midoriya recivies a text from his cell telling him that All Might will be arriving to take him home in less than five minutes.

"Well Shoto I have to get going, though I always appreciate our little training sessions. So same time next week" Midoriya looks back at Shoto with a smile

"Count on it" as Shoto smiles, reaching out for Midoriya's hand and shaking it with glee as he thinks to himself that he is grateful to have a friend like Midoriya, as Midoriya leaves the training room to meet with All Might to take him back home.

 _Back in the Void_

Midoriya pulls out one of his hands gathering a cluster of sun flames into his hands thinking about the uproar his supposed "quirk" had on the world and the otherworldly power that had made him seen by many as an icon and a symbol of hope for the quirkless population. Midoriya has seen over the past few months countless articles and stories with backed with significant data showing a significant decrease in quirkless suicides, legislation being passed in several countries supporting the quirkless population and support for quirkless rights being at an all time high with even a significant increase in people possessing quirks advocating for equal treatment.

However, Midoriya knew that this increase in support was because of the public's belief that he was a quirkless teen who had gained a powerful quirk, and figured that someone like him would end up quite high on the hero rankings if he decided to become a hero, and with a powerful quirk such as his and his ability to control what it could and could not burn, made him as what most people in the management classes of U.A. call him a highly desirable and save investment. And when the public becomes aware of his healing capabilities, and the assistance of Leon, Midoriya will have the potential to be one of the most popular and desired heroes who's fame and likeability would be compared to that of even All Might. Even All Might himself had admitted this to Midoriya and the growing power he wielded.

Midoriya stared at the flames in his hands feeling his life energy being converted into flames, but thought to himself a while back whether or not it was possible to manipulate his dying will flames into another form of energy. Midoriya knew that he could manipulate the purity, and intensity of his sun flames to an amazing degree but understood that this was still just life energy and based on the amount of research he did on quirks that utilized life energy as a source, quirks such as this could be tweaked to create something else or to be diverted through the user's body in order to change the properties of the quirk, so maybe the same applied to his dying will flames.

Midoriya focused on the flames in his hands and decided to see what would happen if he manipulated the flow of energy backwards. In short Midoriya wanted to see if he could turn the burning positive power of his flames into an equal and opposite negative. So Midoriya kept the intensity of his flames but was feeling exhausted and drained trying to figure out a way to convert his flames with very little luck. Midoriya tried over and over and over again trying different poses from performing mediation to different martial art positions but felt as if the flow was not crossing the thresholding he needed. Even though this was frustrating to Midoriya this only increased his desire to achieve his goal of flame conversion, as he knew that in instances where one came across an obstacle that seemed impossible, and through sheer force of will determination, and yes a little bit of luck, the results were often times worth it.

Then all of a sudden Midoriya felt a massive headache as if he had been suffering a massive ice cream headache which Midoriya had no idea why this was happening. But then all of a sudden Midoriya sees memories of a spiky brown haired boy with orange eyes who had a serious expression on his face with orange sky flames coming off his hands and forehead.

Midoriya thinks to himself "That boy with the orange flames, he matches the description of Tsunayoshi Sawada, one of Reborn's students and from what Reborn had mentioned the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family." Midoriya looks in amazement of how confident he looked in the heat of battle between him and a black haired man with full body scars in what seemed to be a school yard at night. From what Reborn had told him Tsuna used to be like Midoriya a scared little boy who had little to no fighting experience, was made fun off and bullied for being different, but possessed the desire to protect his friends and those he cared about. But because of his position as the tenth Tsuna was forced to train and become stronger, fighting enemies that wanted him dead, and being pushed to the very limits of what he could do to live another day.

Midoriya in thought "Could it be that Reborn trained me, because he saw something in me that was similar to his former student."Midoriya knew that Reborn tended to act in mysterious ways, and was even told by Reborn at one point that he trained Midoriya out of pity feeling sorry for Midoriya and the lifestyle he was forced into because of how his society viewed quirkless people, as well as stating that he was simply bored and had nothing better else to do. Though at often times Reborn during training sessions would mumble under his breath about how Midoriya reminded him of another crybaby he knew who desired to grow stronger. But to Midoriya, whatever Reborn's reasons were for training him and unlocking his dying will flames he would never forget the man who was there to guide Midoriya into the person he was today, constantly remembering the words spoken to him when Reborn dissolved into golden flakes.

Midoriya thinking back to that moment thinks "Wait if this is what Reborn had experienced could this mean that I am viewing a sample of Reborn's Memories" as he thinks back to the man forming a golden ball of flames that he pushed into Midroiya's forehead who he stated contained not only his memories, but his dying will flames as well.

Midoriya just watches the fight between Tsuna and the black-haired man battle each other for what felt like nine episodes of an anime where he saw Tsuna utilizing his sky flames in ways that convince Midoriya to try them out later such as when Tsuna used his sky flames to fly around. Midoriya could not be impressed as the battle continued, even taking notes from the black-haired man and how he utilized his guns to fire concentrated streams of dying will flames to both attack and to soar through the air. Why they were fighting he did not know as he could not hear what either of them were saying, but considering what Reborn said, this man must have been one of the enemies that Tsuna had to fight during his fight to become the head of the Vongola Family.

All Midoriya knew is that what he was seeing was one of the most spectacular fight sequences between two powerful individuals he had ever seen even counting the many fights he had seen from his world between pro-heroes and villains.

Very late during the fight he saw something interesting when Tsuna gathered his hands to form an opening that was between a triangle and a circle where his sky flames began to fluctuate irregularly where the greatest fluctuation occurred in his hands. Then when the black-haired man who was in the air proceed to fired a stream of dying will flames at Tsuna, Tsuna simply stood there and took the attack head on as a mushroom cloud of smoke erupted where Tsuna once stood.

Midoriya was worried that Tsuna would be badly hurt after taking the man's attack head on only to where he saw Tsuna laying there unconscious surrounded by small craters created by the blast and his flames extinguished. But just like a hero is a movie where the hero pulls out a miracle through a hidden ace the sky flames on Tsuna were reignited lifting him in the air creating high pressured smoke around him as he stood up once more calm and collected with the power output emitted by his flames to be even stronger than they ever had been during any moment of the fight as he formed the hand seal once more causing his flames to fluctuate once more.

Midoriya looking at Tsuna's dying will flame technique just speaks in a voice that almost sounds as if he and someone else are speaking at the same time " ** _Zero Point Breakthrough_** "

Midoriya after finishing that sentence then realizes that he just named Tsuna's technique out of the blue and had instantly knew what the technique was called and how it worked. This slightly frighten Midoriya whose worries on this matter were pushed away as he continued watching with intense focus on the fight before him.

Midoriya thought to himself "Tsuna had put himself through a negative state by fluctuating between a normal or zero state to a positive state to discover the perfect timing to go into a negative state that allowed him to absorb the energy from his opponents flames and add them to his own."

Midoriya's body then began to move startling Midoriya as he felt as if he was no longer in control of his body as he took the same position as Tsuna was taking as his sun flames proceeded to come out of his hands with a large cluster of flames forming on his head as his hands took the same shape as Tsuna.

Midoriya was in a state where his mind had taken a back seat as his body followed the same method as Tsuana fluctuating his sun flames causing Midoriya to achieve the **Zero Point Breakthrough**.

Midoriya could feel everything that was happening to him and now knew what to do to achieve this state once more, feeling a sense of enlightenment coursing through him.

Midoriya at that moment thinks back to another occasion that he couldn't figure out. Back when he was fighting with Gran Torino. When he was heavily hit in the stomach and fell to the floor Midoriya felt different. He felt as if he became more confident, more experienced as if he was sharing his body with someone or something else that was guiding him in his moment of need. He felt as if he knew exactly what to do as he then mentally commanded Leon to become a ball and chain, and during Gran Torino's moment of confusion had landed a **Maximum Cannon** at Gran Torino's stomach. Midoriya after that fight could not explain what happened or why he utilized an attack called **Maximum Cannon,** he just felt as if he just felt that at that moment he knew what to do. He felt as if he was in some sort of hyper state and a victory over his opponent which seemed highly unlikely to happen, had fallen gracefully in his hands.

Midoriya focused back on the fight as he saw Tsuna form a different hand seal while fluctuating his flames but was being pummeled by the black haired man who Tsuna had gained the upper hand shortly afterwards.

Midoriya while still not in control of his body thought "Is he floating perfectly still in mid-air using his flames while upside down, can I do that, I not yet sure of all of its applications in battle but I still want to do it."

I guess even in situations like this Midoriya was still Midoriya. The boy who for the past several years had a deep fascinated about quirks even though he did not have one of his own had analyzed countless quirks, understanding their strengths and weaknesses, as well as coming up with different methods that they could utilize, and just because how one way a quirk could be utilized might not seemed practical in one situation, it might prove to be lifesaving in another.

Plus, it looked extremely badass.

Then the two shot towards each other locked in each other grasps that was soon then followed by a bright white light that caused even Midoriya to close his eyes.

After the light show he say Tsuna looking at his hands where white smoke that was similar to that of dry ice was coming off his hands, where he looked at the black-haired man to see that his hands were frozen in ice that had sharp spikes extending away from his hands.

Midoriya just started in shock as he saw the cluster of ice shards that enveloped the man's hands. The man grew angry shouting back at Tsuna who just calmly spoke back causing him to get angrier.

Midoriya in thought "Man it's a shame I can't hear what they are saying, after all its moments like these that add a sense of humanity, passion, or conflict into a situation that would make this feel less of a random fight, and more like a soap opera that explained the purpose for this fight."

The man in a fight a rage slammed the ice on his knees in order to break some of it off causing Midoriya to wince at the sight of it, but was amazed that the flames coming from the hands of the black haired man were suppressed by the ice as if they could not fully escape the confines of their prison as the black haired man charged at Tsuna in what Midoriya figured was an act of desperation clouded by anger. Tsuna being ever so calm in his negative state proceeded to land a fist full of dying will flames into the man's stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

Tsuna then approached the man placing his hands on the sides of his arms as large clusters of ice emerged from his hands that began to expand encompassing the black haired man from head to toe. Midoriya witnessed the black haired man slowly become encased in a ice that to Midoriya's eye had a collage of colors similar to that of a rainbow within its icy structure.

Midoriya with no control over his actions felt knowledge coursing through his mind giving him a slight headache as he stared at his hands implementing the Zero Point breakthrough throughout his body but had adapted and changed his style to that of Tsuna's alternate hand seal where after removing his hands from their formation felt himself manipulate the negative energy growing stronger where in a sudden relase Midoriya saw that in his hands were no longer clusters of flames but clusters of ice possessing the same rainbow of colors, where the color yellow seemed to be more present among the color spectrum.

Midoriya speaking in a calm voice spoke in a similar tone as before as if someone else was speaking in synchronization with Midoriya " **Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised"** as information on this technique became so neatly categorized in his head understanding some of its properties and mysteries as well as understanding the fact that ice created from this technique could not be melted by flames or high temperatures attacks other than dying will flames, which was not going to sit well with a certain flame wielding hero back in his world when he found out.

Midoriya shortly after emitting the ice from his hands felt not only exhaustion but pain coursing through his body as he began to scream in the void. He felt as if something had awakened inside Midoriya as he felt new invigorating power coursing through his body that processed to engulfing his body causing Midoriya to feel as if he was being burned alive from the inside out with the ice that he had formed in his hands earlier shattering into a million little pieces.

Midoriya felt himself becoming stronger, as the pain persisted, understanding what was going on as if he had crossed some kind of milestone in his journey and was now being rewarded for his efforts. Midoriya could not help but smile as he figured that the power he was feeling was most likely Reborn's that he had locked away inside Midoriya before he left, and was most likely only a small fraction of Reborn's power integrating itself into Midoriya's soul, but it still made Midoriya feel as if Reborn was still here helping him grow every step of the way.

"Thank you Reborn for everything" as Midoriya fell on his knees with his body following suit as Midoriya had began to lose consciousness from the pain, but knew that the pain he was going through would be well worth it, as Midoriya passed out shortly afterwards.

#############

 _Toshinori's Residence: Early Morning_

Midoriya had awaken to find himself back in his world feeling a sense of accomplishment and pride, as he felt a Plus Ultra moment that he kept to himself, but had wondered if he could now go into his negative state and turn his flames into ice.

Midoriya got out of bed not bothering to change out of his pajamas where he internally instructed his flames to fluctuate until that had reached a negative state. A cluster of flames appeared on Midoriya's forehead similar to Tsuna as Midoriya felt the temperature of the room begin to feel similar to that of an industrial size freezer, but lucky for Midoriya none of his All Might memorabilia was frozen, much to Midoriya's relief.

Midoriya then willed the ice to come out into his world where just like in the void a cluster of unmeltable ice with small spikes began to encompass his hands, causing Midoriya to yell out in celebration "I DID IT!" not yet realizing he yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear his announcement.

Toshinori or All Might as he quickly changed into his iconic Hero form, proceeded to bust down the door to Midoriya's room thinking that something had gone terribly wrong as this was the first time Midoriya had ever yelled during his stay here. All Might shouted "Midoriya is everything all right in here, are you being attacked by a villain."

While there was no villain much to All Might's relief, he was shocked to discover that his protégé hands were completely encased in ice.

Midoriya was startled by All Might's heroic yet startling entrance as he was shaken up when All Might had busted into his room, quickly realizing that All Might was now staring at his hands that were encased in this strange ice, rather than his usually iconic Phoenix Flames.

Miodriya realizing that there was no way around this spoke in a calm voice "All Might sorry for startling you this early in the morning, I was just so surprised when I woke up this morning, and discovered that the flames that would normal come out became ice.

All Might shifting back into his civilian form was trying to get a handle on the situation clears his throat as he speaks in a supporting tone "Midoriya are you feeling ok, do you feel sick or weird in any way, are you still able to utilize your flames?"

Midoriya feeling more collected at Toshinori's supporting tone begins to show him that not only can he use his flames but can now utilize his new cryokinetic abilities.

Toshinori forming a confusing smile, thinking to himself that being able to form ice out of fire seemed pretty farfetched, as he realized that Midoriya now possessed the same abilities as Endeavor's son with Midoriya possessing the added feature of healing others. Toshinori thought to himself that Endeavor was not going to be happy when he learns about this, but decided that he would cross that bridge when he got there.

Toshinori keeping up his smile looked at Midoriya and spoke "Well Midoriya, I guess your quirk is just full of surprises now isn't it, but how about we grab some breakfast first before dealing with this new involvement" trying to put his and Midoriya's worries to rest.

Midoriya glad of Toshinori's accepting nature of this situation smiles "I think that's a great idea" as the two proceed to head down stairs to fill their stomachs before going to meet with Recovery Girl for further testing on Midoriya's new ice wielding abilities.

However, back in Midoriya's room near Midoriya's bed on the table hosting his computer lies a chameleon resting on small makeshift bed who suddenly opens his eyes shaking rather violently as if he had been given orders, who starts to glow in a mysterious green light that encompasses the whole room before it quickly fades causing the chameleon to return to his slumber.

However, if one were to take a closer look at this chameleon they would see that a small black ring had begun to form at the upper part of its tail. One could almost deduce that the chameleon's tail might soon fall off.

 **Looks like those memories that Midoriya gained from Reborn in chapter one are starting to have an effect. Midoriya building up his relationships with others and his relationship with Shoto having more character development earlier than expected. Looking back at some of the fight scenes I have been seeing there has been a lot of punching people in the stomach, whether it is for fights, or for gags.**

 **Looks like Leon's tail is about to fall off, and if any of you have watched or read Hitman Reborn you know what that means.**

 **Oh, and incase most of you are wondering Midoriya's ice being the opposite of the sun flames characteristic of activation will possess the attribute of its opposite characteristic being that of negation. And in a world of quirks will most likely be able to weaken the quirks of those inflicted with his ice, just as Midoriya's sun flames is capable of boosting the quirks of others.**

 **My work load has increased due to the higher demands at my job which will start next week, so when or whether future chapters will be released I cannot tell you, though I will try my best to go back to this fanfiction if time permits. I worked hard to finish this chapter before the workload starts so that you will have something to tide you over, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know as they can assist in the making of this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and remember to check out "Renew" on Archive of your own and give your support towards Readerdreamer 5625 as he himself is going to go through so tribulations of his own, and I wish that will do the best he can and hope that things will work out well for him.**

 **Good Luck Readerdreamer 5625 and hope your classes go well.**


	11. UA Academy : Entrance Exam Part 1

**U.A. Academy: Day of Entrance Exam**

Midoriya had arrived with All Might to U.A. Academy about four hours before the examinations were about to take place. Midoriya was filled with excitement as this was the first time that Midoriya had even come to U.A. Academy knowing that this was the school were heroes such as All Might, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist had started their hero training. He walked by some of the staff including some of the heroes who did home schooling for Midoriya such as Present Mic, Vlad King, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm who were coordinating with those in the support department to get the robots operational for today's examinations.

Midoriya was told in advance what the examination would be comprised of, even though it did not matter to Midoriya as he had been given a recommendation by All Might into U.A. which meant that he did not have to fight robots to get accept into U.A. Midoriya was brought over not only to be under the protection of heroes that were viewing the examination, but was also tasked to heal any students during the test if they were seriously injured to the point that Recovery Girl's quirk would be deemed ineffective. Though they would first be put to sleep by Midnight's Somnambulist before being healed by Midoriya to ensure that none of the participates would be aware of Midoriya's healing abilities.

U.A. had debated early on whether or not Midoriya's healing abilities of his quirk should be made known to the public, but was quickly decided that given those on the hero side with healing quirks are known to be big targets by villains and understanding that Midoriya's future potential as a hero, it was decided that it was best that they along with Midoriya keep this secret hidden for as long as they possibly could.

Midoriya walked alongside All Might until they arrived to a break room where there were two individuals waiting for them to arrive. One happened to be a man wearing dark clothing with bandages wrapped around his neck with heavy bags under his eyes who took turns staring at both Midoriya and All Might with his trademark glare. But it was the other individual that made Midoriya feel as if there was an electricity in the air that encompassed the entire room. He was surprised to see that this sensation was coming from a small white furred mouse or bear that looked at Midoriya with such intense focus that made Eraserhead's stare feel like nothing as he sipped his cup of tea.

Nezu puts down his teacup on the table as he and Eraserhead walk towards All Might and Midoriya as he raises his paws in the air as he welcomed the group "Welcome All Might I'm glad you could make it, and you too Midoriya, it's nice to finally meet the boy who has become in a way a symbol of hope for many" causing Midoriya to stand their feeling awkward at his statement, but still keeping his focus on the white furred creature keeping his guard raised.

Midoriya looks at Nezu with intense focus in thought "This person is no ordinary creature. He appears to be small but being in his presence it feels as if he is actually ten feet tall. He reminds me of Reborn in a sense, and the life he must have experienced must have been intense that he could emit such a feeling. That welcoming and cheerful disposition that he displayed earlier is most likely a façade. I would not be surprised if this creature harbors a more sadistic side and considering that he mentioned that he was the principal of a famous institution such as U.A. Academy means that he should not be underestimated.

Nezu being the super genius that he is, was not blind to the focused stare he is receiving from Midoriya and becomes intrigued that someone who he had meet for the first time who is trying to see through him, and not just because of his outward appearance which he makes light of to everyone he meets.

Nezu had done his research on Midoriya over the past several months keeping tabs on the boy and his powerful quirk from time to time. Midoriya's quirk had been shown to possess powerful healing capabilities that could allow those being healed to regenerate limbs, and even organs, where that alone would make someone like Midoriya to be placed as a national treasure by many organizations. His flames however, when it came to his healing abilities require the individual being healed to have an sufficient amount of stamina, as well as a supply of nutrients for the body to use to rebuild whatever, had been damaged or destroyed. During Midoriya's time healing patients it was tested to see if his flames could be utilized to cure or treat diseases such as cancer or other forms of illnesses that involved serious infections. If the disease or illness was in its early stages Midoriya's quirk had been shown to strengthen the person's immune system to where over a few healing sessions that the disease could be eradicated or suppressed as the body's natural defenses were able to overcome the disease. However, if the disease or infection had reach the late stages the strengthen immune system could only do its best and at most suppress it to where the individual would be in less pain than they normally would, but would still have to go through the usually medical treatments to deal with it.

In the case of one hero who Midoriya had treated had obtained a serious infection on his arm due to a villain's quirk he had fought with. The doctors told the hero that even with their medical treatments, and available healing quirks it was not possible to save his arm and had told him that it was best to amputate the arm as soon as possible before it spread to the rest of his body. Fortunately for him thanks to Midoriya's quirk the man had his arm completely regenerated, with the benefit of having it free of the infection that befell his previous arm. So, if the infection was on a section of the body that was not vital for a person's survival they could simple have the part amputated and later regenerated with Midoriya's quirk.

Midoriya had healed many heroes and sidekicks during his time at the hero's hospital, and even though the heroes still had to sign non-disclosure agreements, they had felt eternally grateful, and promised to help the boy in the future when the need arose, even though Midoriya just shook his head in embarrassment every time saying that he was happy to do what he could to help those in need.

This combined with the fact that Midroiya's Phoenix Flames allowed Midoriya precise heat and flame manipulation that he would not have to worry about using his quirk in friendly fire, and when he unleashed them that were already something that would make him a force to be reckon with. His flames also had the added benefit of increasing an individual's natural abilities and even the individual's quirk would receive a small power boost for the duration they were empowered by the flames, and for as long as the individual could handle the strain on their bodies.

And just recently it was discovered that Midoriya had also developed the ability to create unmeltable ice to where no amount of heat, flame or incendiary attack no matter how many degrees could melt Midoriya's ice except of course for Midoriya's own flames. The ice could still be shattered with a sufficient amount of force, sufficient being that the amount of force would have to be at least on the level of one of All Might's smash attacks to destroy a decently size iceberg of the unmeltable ice. It was also discovered that the ice had a hidden trait of its own where contrary to its opposite had display the ability to weaken, and neutralize with who or whatever it can into contact with. A few individuals had been selected to test the durability of the ice when it was first discovered that Midoriya could produce this material with the individuals having quirks ranging from hardening, vibration, and energy projection. Those who got up close and personal to the ice found that the longer they came into contact with the ice, the more quickly they felt drain of their stamina, where it was even shown that the power output that was normally displayed by their quirks appeared to weaken over time the longer they were exposed to the ice. Fortunately for the individuals their quirks were return to normal conditions when they were no longer exposed or in proximity to the ice, with some even stating that it felt as if they were being drained of the fighting spirit and will to fight back, with some stating that it felt as if their body was going to shut down if they were exposed to the ice for a few more minutes.

Nezu along with many quirk specialists and researchers could not fully comprehend how Midoriya's quirk was able to perform these acts. It was believed that somehow Midoirya's quirk had remained inert ever since he was born and because his body didn't recognize that he had a quirk explained why Midoriya had the extra toe joint in his body. It was believed that over time his quirk that would have most likely have been some sort of low-level fire manipulation originally, had been continuously mutating and evolving into something that had surpassed what most powerful quirks were capable of even with years of training and it seemed that Midoriya quirk was still developing at such an accelerated rate that it even frighten Nezu. Scientists and quirk experts who were screened and approved by the hero association were fascinated by the miracle that was Midoriya Izuku. They had done everything from blood tests, DNA testing, x-rays, and everything in between and could not understand the mystery that was Midoriya's quirk. Many of them believed that Midoriya was perhaps one of the unique mutations when to the world of quirks, with their curiosity they were hoping to unravel this secret even though Midoriya knew that no matter how hard they tried they would never even come close. After all, something as gaining supernatural powers from a man in an alternate dimension that had nothing to do with quirks was impossible for them to fathom, but even so they hope to try and make a connection between him and quirks that they would never be able to find.

Now many had look past the healing factor and had decided that it was simply an added bonus during the quirk's development, but now that then knew that Midoriya could create this unmeltable ice they felt as if they were back to square one, and were trying to create theories on why this was happening. Some of them even tried to make comparisons with Endeavor's son who could manipulate fire and ice, though they had determined that it was because of his body utilizing its own temperature control as a sort of regulator that when both were utilized effectively could balance each other out which was not the case for Midoriya. Midoriya's power had too many inconsistencies too have any solid theories, as usually when one theory came up it would be shot down shortly afterwards, but it seemed the more abilities Midoriya's power displayed, the more the people's curiosity were drawn into this matter. Even though quirks seemed to be magically at times, they deduced long ago that quirks were simply a genetic mutation, and could therefore be explained by science, even if after two-hundred years of work and research on the subject of quirks they had only been able to scratch the surface.

But speaking on the stand point of an educator, Nezu truly cared about the well-being and safety of all his students, and knew about Midoriya's painful past all too well. He could not help but feel sympathy for how poorly Midoriya had been treated merely for being quirkless, and how it was completely inhumane to be betrayed and persecuted by your own kind for something you had no control over. He did not believe that those who had no quirks were useless, to where he along with the help of heroes such as All Might had removed the restriction of needing a quirk to enter U.A. Academy.

Nezu being an animal who had developed a quirk granting him his super intelligence had suffered under some of the most cruel and despicable conditions when he was experimented on by humans, that deep down he felt an intense hatred for those who did not have a strong moral compass, and for those who hurt others and felt no pity, or remorse for their actions, and for anyone who showed cruelty to animals, he hated those people especially and would make sure that they got their just desserts.

Nezu puts down his paws as he speaks "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nezu, am I a bear, a mouse or a dog who knows, but more importantly I happen to be the principal here at U.A. Academy and the man beside me is Shota Aizawa who is the homeroom teacher for Class 1-A, making him your homeroom teacher next year."

Midoriya turns to face the scary man who stares back at him, but with less intimidating intent "Hello Aizawa Sensei" as he processes to bow to him "My name is Midoriya Izuku and I look forward to being under your tutelage"

Aizawa just looks at Midoriya dropping his glare to his calm dead look as he speaks in a unenergized tone "Well at least you have manners, unlike most of the students I have meet, but I want to let you know that I will not accept any students who show zero potential for being a hero, however given your track record I don't think that will be an issue."

Aizawa then speaks in a deeper tone "I have read a lot about you in the reports, and what your quirk is capable of Midoriya, and while your quirk might give you a greater edge than most other students when it comes to the field of heroics, being a hero means much more than having a powerful quirk. Students put through my class are expected to follow this school's motto and go above and beyond. **Plus Ultra!**.

All Might hearing those words joins in as he pumps up one of his arms " **Plus Ultra!** "

Nezu raising his paws " **Plus Ultra!** "

Midoriya looking back toward Aizawa gives off a smile as he gives a " **Plus Ultra!** " of his own as Midoriya thinks to himself "I know Gran Torino told me not to be cocky but considering the kind of training that Reborn had but me through over the years, I think I will be able to manage.

Aizawa wanting to get this over with so he can go take his early morning nap, is preparing to leave the room as he proceeds to look towards All Might and says "Don't forget All Might that after the student examinations you will have to stay for a few hours later today to begin making all those hologram messages. And in case you have forgotten, which I believe you have is that there is still some paperwork to fill out before you join U.A. Academy next year so get to that as soon as possible.

Midoriya curious about the last part of Aizawa's sentence looks to All Might with surprised confusion as he speaks "All Might what does he mean when he said that you are joining U.A. next year!?"

All Might just sighs as he was hoping to surprise Midoriya later with this information as he had decided to join U.A. Academy as one of its teachers after the meeting with Recovery Girl, Nezu, and Sir Nighteye a few months back.

All Might realizing that the cat was out of the back looks at Midoriya and replies "That's right Midoriya I am going to join U.A. Academy as a teacher this coming semester."

Midoriya looks at him while in fanboy mode feels excited that All Might will be here with him "Your going to be a teacher here All Might! Is that true!" Midoriya shouts with glee

"Unfortunately" Eraserhead speaks out in a flat tone, rubbing his head thinking to himself that he just wants to get any so he can take his nap.

Nezu speaks "Now … Now there Aizawa I know you have some creative differences with All Might but having him is not just about having the number one hero here at our academy but will also serve as a warning and determent to villains who dare show their faces here, after all All Might's presence alone strikes fear into the hearts of criminals while bringing citizens and heroes alike hope." All Might rubs the back of his head with one hand feeling a bit embarrassed at the complement he receives. He goes on "Not to mention that by having All Might here, we will be able to ensure stronger protection for our students including Midoriya here."

Eraserhead takes in what Nezu is saying and knows that his words hold a strong weight to them as he adds something to the conversation "Yes, Nezu Sir, I understand." He turns to face Midoriya "Midoriya I want you to come with me, you need to meet up with Recovery Girl to get ready if any of the participants get seriously injured. Besides All Might has some paperwork to fill out with Nezu here so I will give you a quick tour of the facilities before droping you off with Recovery Girl, so I can take my nap before the little monsters show up to turn the testing sites into warzones. Come we don't have all day"

"Yes, Aizawa sir" Midoriya speaks as he turns to All Might and Nezu and bows before heading off with Eraserhead as he closes the door behind him.

After the two had left All Might and Nezu look at each other intensely before moving to the couches facing each other with a small table in between them as Nezu places two teacups and a pot of tea on the table before pouring the tea into the two glasses each taking a sip before putting it down to start their conversation.

All Might speaks "Nezu, you told me earlier that there was something you wanted to discuss with me about the well being of Midoriya."

"Yes, and while I find it incredible at how Midoriya has managed to gain such prodigious control over his quirk in such a short time, I can't help but wonder about his mental health."

"What do you mean Nezu" All speaks with worry.

"I have been observing Midoriya and his capabilities ever since he had awaken his quirk as his abilities can be seen as adding a significant boost to the pro-heroes forces, and while I have no doubt that Midoriya quirk is continually evolving to where its creating new abilities for Midoriya to utilize, I can't help but worry that his past experiences as well as the expectations placed on him may be putting significant pressure on the boy."

All Might raises his hand hoping to ask Nezu why, before he is cut off by Nezu "You have watched the clips of Midoriya during his quirk assessments tests, and considering the fact that he can utilize his quirk with such frightening skill and accuracy at such a young age with only a few months of training is shocking to say the least."

All Might was curious about that as well but had come up with an idea as to why this might have been the case "Could Midoriya's quirk have perhaps integrated with Midoriya's body during its awakening in such a way, that it allowed Midoriya to utilize it with such control and precision. I mean when I had inherited the quirk One for All from my master, my body was able to utilize one-hundred percent of its power without causing me significant injury. Maybe Midoriya is a similar case in this aspect."

Nezu sips a cup of tea holding it in his paw as he speaks "Well that could very well be the case, but even in your case you still needed several years to utilize with such skill and precision, it would make one think that Midoriya had been training his quirk for years. Eraserhead and Snipe have also make suggestions that someone might have been assisting Midoriya in his training to be a hero when he was still quirkless considering his ability to adapt to his surroundings and his sharpshooting skills with various firearms."

Nezu looks at All Might with a focused glare "You have been living with the Midoriya and his mother for quite sometime, did by any chance Midoriya or his mother let it slip about someone training Midoriya or any unusually behavior that Midoriya was involved in before or after his time with you.

All Might puts his hands together tilting his head to the floor with his arms held together touching his forehead, thinking back to all the times he had spent with Midoriya and his mother and the times they spent together from performing runs, taking him out for hero held events, to sometimes even having a game night with Midoriya and his mother whenever he was not bombarded with hero related work.

All Might found the time he spent with them to be very enjoyable, as being the hero All Might was not just a job to him like how most pro-heroes viewed it, but his lifelong mission to become a hero that the whole world could look up, giving them a sense of hope for the future. One could even compare All Might to the Greek Titan Atlas who held the world on his shoulders, and this put a lot of stress on All Might to keep up an image of a great invincible hero who would always save the day, causing him to not have much social interactions with others even those within the hero community, with only a small group of individuals that he could truly depend on. Even though watching and protecting the Midoriya household was technical an assignment by the hero association, All Might no longer saw it as such making him feel as if he were a part of the family, and giving him a sense of relive and enjoyment away from his hero duties. All Might knew that having these sort of relationships were dangerous for top pro-heroes as there had been many instances of villains going after the families of pro-heroes as a way to hurt them. But even so All Might was determined to help the Midoriya's however he could and raise the boy to be a great hero, just like how Nana Shimura and Gran Torino had raised him.

All Might speaks "I have had many personal interactions with Midoriya and his mother, and I have asked both of them on several occasions how Midoriya was during his early youth. Midoriya would just tell me that he wanted to be a hero to save others, to save people with a smile, who figured that perhaps if he had trained and developed skills such as martial arts, and utilizing weapons and tools to make up for his quirklessness. Though whenever I asked him if he had had anyone training him he would just hesitate, as his expression was one of grief who appear on his face, where after a few seconds would just tell me that there was **_no one in this world_** who he had trained under, and would try to shift the topic of conversation to something else.

"It sounds to me that Midoriya was lying to you about not being trained by someone"

"Yes I believe so as well. Midoriya is not a very good liar and certainly knows that as well. Though from what I can guess there was someone training Midoriya in his youth, who perhaps believed in Midoriya's potential to be a hero."

All Might in thought "Just like how Nana saw potential in me when no one else could see past my own quirklessness."

Nezu speaks "But that raises another question, why would Midoriya lie about not being trained by someone? From what I can guess that this person may not have been someone who Midoriya can introduce to us, perhaps he or she was someone who had engaged in questionable activities."

"You mean like a vigilante or a criminal!" All Might looks in worry that perhaps someone with malicious intent had been raising Midoriya to be a villain while under the guise of hero training, to later crush those dreams, and bring Midoriya over to their side.

"Maybe, though it is highly unlike, Midroiya is a highly intelligent child who would know their true intentions given time, and considering everything Midoriya has done to help and heal others with his quirk that this person mostly likely cared about Midoriya. But, if what you said is true about Midoriya having a moment of grief whenever you brought up the subject, might mean that they had a falling out with Midoriya or they had simply died.

All Might froze at his last statement as he knew that the mental pain of watching someone you care about die when you had depended on them for so long.

He still remembered seeing his teacher Nana fall under the hands of All for One, as Gran Torino dragged him away from the fight, powerless to change the outcome of the fight as she died under All for One's hands. Gran Torino then forced All Might to go to America to train, away from All for One's sphere of influence. All Might knew of the power he possessed but that feeling of helplessness was something that he would never forget, doing his best as a hero hoping to never feel that feeling again.

Moving on he continues "Inko Midoriya had told me the story of how Izuku was devastated when he was told that he was quirkless as a stream of tears had fallen from her eyes after saying it. She went to say that Midoriya had strangely seemingly gotten over his quirkless a few days after that where despite the bullying he was getting from the other children for being quirkless he seemed almost hopeful that he could still be a hero. What she told me about Izuku is pretty much the same as what he had told me himself, but she herself has no idea about the individual who was training Izuku and found it very unlikely for someone to be training him."

Nezu then speaks "Well regardless of who this person was I think that we should give Midoriya some space on the matter and if he feels comfortable talking to us about then he will. Though why I bring up the cases of mental health is because of how Midoriya acts in a peculiar manner when he exerts himself to such a degree usually during combat that he acts in such a way that is unbecoming of someone like Midoriya.

"What do you mean?"

"From the videos I have seen, especially of one between Gran Torino is that after Midoriya had sustained enough damaged he seemed different"

"Different how?"

"Different by which I mean during his fight with Gran Torino, he laughed manically at his situation, spoke in a much darker tone that he did before, taunted Gran Torino into attacking him, and then tricked him with his shapeshifting chameleon before sending him flying across the room with a fist full of flames to the stomach."

All Might was startled at this information on how Midoriya could act in a such a matter that seemed completely opposite of how he normally acts "That does not sound like something Midoriya would do, though that does explain the punch to the stomach I got from Gran Torino that very same day" as All Might rubbed his stomach remembering the pain he had felt from his punch. Gran Torino got angry at his lost to someone so young and inexperienced and falling for his trickery, that he decided to take it out on him.

Nezu goes on "From the videos of Midoriya during intense or stressful situations he seems to become someone else entirely where from the audio that can be heard sounds as if someone or something is speaking in unison with Midoriya."

"Are you suggesting that Midoriya might have an alternate personality of sorts!"

Nezu interjects "It may very well be just a persona that Midoriya puts on like a mask, as sort of way to pretend to be someone else that can handle the tough situations to act as a coping mechanism, sort of like how you yourself have the personas of Toshinori and All Might. However, giving Midoriya's persecution for being quirkless it could have lead to some mental issues and even his quirk from what we know can't cure mental wounds."

"Do you think its best if we just confront Midoriya about all this?" All Might thought it might be a good idea if they had just confronted the problem head on.

"That was one of my thoughts exactly, and it might be one of the ways to go should any future complications occur within Midoriya later down the line. However, this might be resolve if Midoriya is placed into U.A. Academy where people will be able to establish friendships and partnerships with the other students and teachers within U.A. From my studies into this subject being in an environment such as this might be able to wash away much of the negative and suppressed feelings within Midoriya to become more open over time without causing any negative reactions within Midoriya. So I just want you to keep a close eye on his behaviors both as a guardian and a teacher here a U.A, in case stronger more direct measures should be implemented."

All Might justs nods his head in agreement going along with the principal's plan hoping things will turn out well, but still worried about Midoriya's well-being.

Nezu speaks "For the time being that is all to discuss on the topic as we need to get ready for the examinations, and don't forget All Might that there is still some paperwork you have to fill out after the examinations" All Might tells Nezu that he understands before heading out of the room with the principal to prepare for the examinations.

 **Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope you will enjoy it, though the next chapter will be the continuation of U.A.'s entrance exam of which I am still contemplating on how to write it. If you have any comments on what you would like to see that I could perhaps incorporate into the story with perhaps a twist or two along the way don't be afraid to comment as they are often times what I look at to try and continue this story.**

 **Look there is no fixed schedule I will be releasing these stories, and is something that I deal with every now when and if I have time and as my way of giving back a story of my own that I had been inspired to make from reading other fanfictions and hope that when people read these stories they feel a sense of enjoyment to the divergence they take from the original story and perhaps one day be inspired to make stories of their own they will captivate audiences into the world of fanfictions as well as into the original source(s) they are derived from.**

 **I would also like to ask if you are fine with the speed at which this story is going, at which I mean that these chapters which are meant to lay the sort of ground work, and tension, for the premise of Midoriya's sun flames rather than going straight towards Class 1-A's journey into all kinds of crazy shenanigans.**

 **If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know as they can assist in the making of this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and remember to check out "Renew" on Archive of your own.**


	12. UA Academy : Entrance Exam Part 2

**U.A. Academy**

February 26th the day that for many would determine if the dreams of countless potential heroes could achieve their goals to enter U.A. Academy's door and began their journey toward the field of heroics.

U.A.'s strict requirements to enter its hero course were shocking to Midoriya despite being given a golden ticket into U.A. courtesy of a recommendation letter from All Might himself. Out of thousands and thousands of individuals who would go to this entrance exam to try and apply for the hero course only forty of them would be able to apply for the course. The correct number of students who would get into the hero course was actually thirty-six as there were four individuals including Midoriya who got in through the use of recommendation letters including Shoto which Midoriya was glad to have by his side here at U.A.

Midoriya was amazed at the quick tour given to him by Eraserhead, before he honestly told him that he was going to take a nap in the teachers' lounge. From the classrooms, cafeteria, support department, and the nurse's office he felt nostalgic that he was now at the school that many sought to apply for as their start to become heroes.

Though, Midoriya couldn't help but agree with Eraserhead during their quick tour of how he stated that this entrance exam for the hero course was too bias, as fighting robots only gave those who had combat related quirks the advantage, and that many who had quirks that would be extremely useful in hero work though had little to no combat capabilities were at an unfair advantage. Especially those who were quirkless, having to fend off a constant robot assault with no quirk it was no wonder that even to this day no quirkless individual had managed to make it into U.A.'s hero course, with the exception of Midoriya as he was technically quirkless himself.

He had been given a tour by Power Loader of U.A's support department, including the robot storage facility which had thousands of small and medium size robots that were to be used in the U.A. Entrance Exam as well as seeing the seven massive zero point robot goliaths that were to be used as the zero point faux villains near the end of the examinations. Midoriya had question why they would use these kaiju size robots in an entrance exam focusing on destroying robots where this robot in particular resulted in no points be issued. Power Loader simple responded back by saying that they were simple there to determine the true nature of the participates but received no information past that and thought it best not to ask. He was about to leave the storage facility when he felt a strange sensation coursing through his body similar to that of a bad feeling causing him to focus his attention on one massive zero point robot in particular.

Power Loader sees Midoriya's strange expression and asks "Midoriya is something the matter?" turning his attention to the robot Midoriya is facing "Are you fascinated about the massive zero pointers used in the exam?"

Midoriya questioning why he felt this way asks "Power Loader sir, can I ask, which testing location is this zero pointer going to be used at?"

Power Loader was confused on why Midoriya would ask such a specific question in particular replies "According to the paperwork I read earlier, this zero pointer is going to be used in Test Location: Battle Center B. Why do you ask?"

Midoriya looks at the robot with a straight face "This zero-pointer in particular is giving me a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling … A bad feeling!" Power Loader responds, confused about why Midoriya would say such a thing. "Midoriya I think you are overreacting. Even though these robots have been used in previous examinations there has almost never been a problem. They go under several diagnostic sweeps, and are tested before being used in the entrance exams. They have also been programmed to ensure not to inflict any serious harm to any participant, and have an emergency remote shutdown protocol should any problem occur."

Midoriya just continued to look at the zero-pointer having that bad feeling coursing through his body, knowing that even though someone like Power Loader would ensure that they operated properly, nothing could ever be 100 percent certain. He was confused why he felt this way, but merely stated that maybe he was overthinking things before heading out of the facility, and into the monitoring room as the preparations for the test where about to take place with thousands of participants already heading toward U.A.

Midoriya coordinated with staff, amazed that he had the opportunity to work alongside the people he had admired for so long but felt a bit uncomfortable when he passed by Midnight who would give him seductive looks telling him at one point that she looked forward to getting to know him better hoping that he shows the same heroic spirt he did during the sludge villain incident and that he will become one of the more interesting students here at U.A. as she got dangerously close to Midoriya, with Midoriya blushing and stuttering incoherently, trying to stop her advances which only seemed to fuel her sadistic side. Midoriya knew about Midnight being known as the 18+ Only Hero, and it seemed that she had the same personality that was known to the public as her hero identity. She would have continued to play around with Midoriya before Eraserhead placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a glowing red eyed stare with his hair raised in the hair giving her a look that said ' _don't even think about it Midnight, I have too much to worry about already, don't become one more problem on my list'_. Midnight getting the idea heads off to assist in the preparation of the exam, but not before placing a hand on her lips and blowing a kiss to Midoriya.

Midoriya thinks to himself "Well that happened" as he continues on with his work and afterwards heads off to the monitoring room with the other heroes on standby should his healing abilities be needed.

Midoriya along with some of the staff were watching in the monitoring room as Present Mic was giving his explanation of the exam with his trademark loud enthusiastic voice, which to Midoriya's humor found that none of the people in the audience responded to, much to Present Mic's dismay. Although to be fair Midoriya believed that this was because that everyone was so worried about the exam and whether or not they would get into U.A. Academy, which would also explain why everyone such serious expressions on their faces.

As Present Mic gave his speech on the entrance exam, Midoriya was more focused finding a certain individual that he knew would be here today and after about a minute of searching through the crowd he had found who he had been looking for. His former classmate Katsuki Bakugo

Midoriya couldn't help but feel worried about how Bakugo's personality and his perception on himself and Midoriya was affected after their separation. When Midoriya had brought up his past relationship with Bakugo, as well as verifying his statements with those at Midoriya's middle school, Inko along with Bakugo's mother who had been informed of their past relationship deemed it best that Bakugo not have any contact with Midoriya.

All Might had even asked Midoriya whether or not he should ask Nezu to ban Bakugo from entering U.A. Academy. Given Bakugo's track record, and quirk that he had a very high chance of getting into U.A. Academy, but given his past abuses towards Midoriya for being quirkless, was something that many who knew about the incident to be inexcusable. However, at the request of Midroiya, had asked that they not ban Bakugo from applying to U.A. Academy. When Midoriya was asked about why he would allow someone who had tormented throughout his young life be given the chance to apply to a hero academy such as U.A. , Midoriya just replied saying that he knew Bakugo had the potential and drive to be a top notch pro-hero, but would need assistance to straighten out his aggressive tendencies and an environment such as U.A. would allow him to become a better person who could also work well with others.

Midoriya knew the type of person Kacchan was and knew that the day of the sludge incident was a massive blow to his ego. He always perceived himself to be the best and being in a situation that rendered him in a useless state most likely had shaken him to his core.

Midoriya just sees Bakugo through the screen as he sees that Bakugo with an expression that comprises a mix of anger and calculated focus as he constantly looks around his surroundings as if he is looking for someone, that someone being Midoriya.

Midoriya knows that Bakugo will most likely bombard him with questions the moment he makes eye contact with the explosive quirk wielding boy, but hopes that they will be able to work it out. Though from Reborn's past advice when dealing with the topic of Bakugo, was that individuals such as Bakugo will not listen to what you have to say, unless you make them listen. By which he meant, that using words alone on someone as headstrong as Bakugo was useless, and dealing with individuals such as Bakugo required the additional use of force to get your message through their thick skulls. From this Midoriya knew that in order to get through to Kacchan and in hopes of possibly helping not only Bakugo, but himself as well, was that they would have to settle their differences in the heat of battle.

Even Midoriya's gut feelings agreed with that.

But that feeling told him that while his battle with Bakugo was inevitable, another more concerning matter took precedence. Midoriya feelings told him that something disastrous would happen during this examination, and had a feeling that it had something to do with that massive robot from earlier. He had voiced his concerns to the other teachers, and staff, but had merely told the boy that there was nothing to worry about, giving him similar responses that Power Loader had given him.

Midoriya saw the participants being sent to different testing locations, but the feeling that something terrible would happen was focused primarily on Test Location: Battle Center B, which happened to be where that particular giant robot would be located.

" _Sometimes, there are situations where logic, and reason do not apply._ " As words of guidance from Reborn had flowed through his mind in his moment of strife. " _There are those who awakened to or are born with a higher state of awareness that those around them can be considered blind in comparison. This awareness can range from strange feelings to insights into the future which may sound like something a quirk in your world but in actuality is just one's intuition able to make calculations to where it can become **a power that could see through all**_ "

Midoriya thought to himself questioning if perhaps this feeling that he felt could be a result of his awareness reaching a higher state than normal. Could he have seen something about this that no one else at the moment could see. Regardless the Izuku Midoriya inside of him knew that if something bad was going to happen, he would do his best to stop it, even if those around him did not believe him.

Midoriya headed to the bathroom making sure the coast was clear before calling on his chameleon Leon who was taking a nap in his hair, as he asked him to use his shapeshifting abilities to transform his face so that the U.A. Academy staff and facility would not be able to recognize him and therefore try to stop him. He thought to himself that he needed a face that they would not be able to recognized as All Might and a few others were already made aware of Leon's face altering capabilities. The other thing Midoriya had to consider was that even though Leon's shapeshifting abilities were impressive, Leon could only shapeshift into things that he had seen before, so it had to be a face that Leon had seen before as well. He then thought "a face they've never seen before, and preferably someone who would be around my age." Midoriya thinks to himself when he is suddenly struck by inspiration "Wait I know!" he mentally sends his instructions to Leon who dissolves into a collage of colors that wrapped around Midoriya's face.

The rainbow liquid began to solidify as a familiar face was now present on Midoriya's face. Midoriya stares at himself in the bathroom mirror as he is greeted by the face of a young man with spiky brown hair with orange brown eyes who no one had laid eyes upon before until today. This was the face of the boy who Midoriya had seen in the memories of Reborn, **Tsunavoshi Sawada,** Reborn's former student **.**

Midoriya looked at his reflection in the mirror feeling a bit weird using Tsuna's face in order to integrate himself among the other participants, but felt that if the teachers were not going to listen to him, he would take action, and based on what Reborn had mentioned about Tsuna he would most likely have done something as reckless as he was doing in order to protect the innocent and those he cared about.

"I hope this works." Midoriya speaks, quickly realizing that it is still his voice being spoken from Tsuna's lips.

"Crud, that's right even though I saw his face during the flashback in the void, there was no audio, I don't know what he sounds like."

Midoriya at the moment feels as if electricity had coursed through his body as he begins to cough almost uncontrollably, as his hands grip tightly on the bathroom sink. "Cough Cough Cough … What's going on … Cough Cough Cough … Why … Cough Cough … am I … Cough Cough … Coughing … Cough Cough… uncontrollably … Cough Cough Cough" the coughing persists for about half a minute before it stops giving Midoriya some much needing breathing be he speaks once more.

"Well that was weird" Midoriya speaks realizing that this time it is not his voice speaking but an entirely new voice.

"Why I am speaking this way?" Midoriya asks in confusion mumbling his thoughts "Is this the voice of Tsunavoshi Sawada? Why are things like this happening to me? Things that I cannot explain, that are usually beyond my control. Could this be because of Reborn's memories acting on their own, based on my situational needs? Could more of these strange occurrences happen to me in the future?"

Midoriya question's his voice change but remembers that the entrance exam for Battle Location B is about to start, deciding to question this later.

Midoriya looks at himself in mirror and gives himself a nod, before heading out of the bathroom and mixing in with the other participants as they headed toward Test Location: Battle Center B.

#######

 **Test Location: Battle Center B**

He stood alongside the other participants in front of the life-sized model city, as most of them had expressions of worry and anticipation wondering if they would be able to pass their examination. Midoryia also happened to spot the young man with glasses who had asked a question to Present Mic during the orientation stretching his legs that happened to have exhaust ports sticking out of them, no doubt relating to his quirk.

Midoriya turned to face the life-sized city thinking once again "How much money do intuitions such as U.A. Academy have at their disposal! They can afford numerous giant robots, a state of the art security gate, and several testing locations constructed as cities. I know they are known as the number one hero Academy in Japan, but this is crazy! Never mind I have more important matters to worry about like what that giant robot will do when it is unleashed."

" **… AND BEGIN!** " are the words Present Mic shouts at the top of his lungs confusing the participants as their attention becomes focused on him.

"What are you all still standing around for the exam has official begun! So **GO! GO! GO!** " as participants regain their clarity and rush toward the makeshift city with Midoriya at the back of the crowd.

Midoriya not required to destroy the robots merely lets the crowd in front of him destroy the city as he watches the carnage take place in front of him with the sound of robots screaming things like " **You will be terminated, Prepare to die, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that** "

Midoriya waits around for the giant zero-point robot as he strolls at his own leisure in the city as if he was taking a walk in the park. Assuming the park was a post-apocalyptic city with countless robot corpses scattered about, but a walk nonetheless, as he mentally prepares himself for the danger that is about to come.

He passes by several participants each trying to surpass the other in some form or fashion, often times giving him strange looks about why he is not actively trying to obtain points, but don't give him much attention as they search for their next target. He does come across some robots who appear in front of him only to have them be destroyed shortly afterwards by other participants, without Midoriya having to do anything.

Midoriya continues on his walk as he becomes focused on his thoughts "With such a massive area, along with a limited amount of time, that pushes people to their limits. U.A. Academia's tactics to weed out those who do not possess the necessary power, intelligence, strategy, or perseverance to make it in the world of pro-heroes. Could I have made it here without a quirk or power of my own? Most likely not, without the power of my flames, I would never have been able to have garnered the power and influence that I have been able to obtain. I must become a great pro-hero not only to help others in need, but to become the man that Reborn would be proud of, to honor his memory."

Midoriya awakens from his thoughts by the loud voice of Present Mic giving the participants a five-minute warning as the earth begins to tremble shortly afterwards.

Midoriya bad feeling becomes active once more as he spots the massive zero-point robot tearing its way through the replica of a city, as people run in terror away from it.

In the midst of the chaos, Midoriya notices a brown-haired girl whose legs are caught under some of the wreckage created by the rampaging robot and could not free herself. Fear is present in her eyes as the massive zero pointer approaches her location causing alarms to go off even higher in Midoriya's head. Even though Power Loader along with some of the staff had stated that there were safety measures programmed into the massive robot, something told him that if he did not stop that robot now, the outcome for the trapped girl would not be good.

Midoriya was at too far of a distance to the girl to save her, but still kept running towards her hoping that he could still save her and thought "I need to stop that robot now, but it is too far away, even with my flames I could not stop something that massive fast enough before it crushes her, come on Midoriya think of something, **SAVE HER!** "

As if hearing his pleas for help, without altering Midoriya's disguise rainbow liquid poured off the left side of his face and into his left hand as the liquid reshaped itself into Reborn's pistol.

Midoriya looks at the gun in his hand confused as he continues his sprint towards the injured girl. "A gun, I can't stop that monster just by firing bullets at it ….." Midoriya then stops midsentence as he realizes what Leon was referring to when he took the shape of Reborn's gun. "Unless, he means that I use the bullets on myself." Midoriya then formulates a plan to stop the zero-pointer as he holds on to the pistol tightly in his left hand, with a finger on the trigger as he processes to point the gun at various parts of his body.

Leon was full of mysterious wonderments, when he was held in the hands of its original master. During his time in the void, Reborn had demonstrated countless times that Leon was capable of producing these mysterious bullets within its stomach known as " _Dying Will Bullets_ " which would turn off the safety switches within a person, putting their life at risk in return for super human abilities. These bullets could augment and alter the properties of humans in ways similar to those of quirks and spending over ten years in the void with Reborn he knew the types of bullets that Leon could already produce. In short each one of these bullets could essentially give someone the power and appearance of a quirk, though only temporary. Reborn had even mentioned that it was theoretically possible to create new dying will bullets with the help of Leon but had told Midoriya that he didn't feel like it.

However, Reborn had warned about firing a Dying Will Bullet through someone's head, and the risks that came with, such as never shooting someone with it in the head more than ten times. The possibility of getting a disease such as Skullitis was something that horrified Midoriya. Black Skulls popping up on one's skin, revealing embarrassing secrets to others, as you face death within two hours if not cured, and even after death the skulls do not go away, as they continue to reveal embarrassing secrets.

Thankfully however, using Dying Will Bullets on different parts of the body other than the head even more than ten times would not cause Skullitis. Midoriya was thankful for this as he proceeded to fire several bullets into his body as they shifted from a shell casing to flames in a fraction of a second into his body.

He fired three bullets into his right arm at his forearm, elbow and shoulder, feeling immense power building up inside him like a volcano awakening from his long slumber about to erupt, looking for an outlet to release the might that lay trapped within.

Still running, he fired two more bullets into his legs feeling a similar of awakened power waiting to be released from its confines. He then stops running as he bends his knees facing the zero-pointer who is now within a few feet of the trapped brown-haired girl, raising one of its massive arms about to strike the area she was in.

Midoriya then leapt into the air shooting off like a rocket towards the kaiju sized robot, where the windows that were placed in the vicinity of his jump vibrate uncontrollably as they shatter into hundreds of glass shards just from the force he had generated, even causing the participants several yards away from him to lose control of their footing as they were pushed several feet away from the force of the wind he generated.

Midoriya covers a large distance with the jump appearing in front of the robot in the middle of its swing when Midoriya pulls back his arm.

Using Tsuna's voice he stretches the syllables of his attack as his right arm makes direct contact with the stomach of the zero-pointer. " **MEGATON SMASH!** "

The massive robot was hit with enough force from that attack that despite its massive size and weight, was sent flying through the city knocking down every building in its path, even being sent outside of the city, where it eventually reached the massive dome's wall. The dome's interior and exterior walls, were comprised of several layers of reinforce steel to where even the most destructive of quirks would have difficulty breaking through. But when the wall was greeted with several tons of high speed robot it managed to break through every one of its layers creating a massive hole in the dome with the zero—pointer lying in pieces scattered inside and outside the dome.

Thankfully no one was hurt, however everyone who had witnessed this seen stared with widen eyes, and open mouths as many of them still had trouble comprehending what they had seen as they continuously turned their attention on the massive hole created by the flying robot and the brown spiky haired boy who sent the robot flying.

Those in the audience had voiced their thoughts:

" _Who is that guy, and how did he sent the zero-pointer flying like that_?"

" _What is that boy's quirk?"_

" _Incredible, with a quirk like that he can easily become a pro-hero_."

" _Did you guys see the power he had in that punch of his, it was as if All Might himself punched that robot_ "

Present Mic who was getting back on his feet just stares at the devastation created by the spiky brown-haired boy with wide eyes and an open jaw as he turns his attention to the boy who is lying down exhausted on some rubble, holding his bloody and broken right arm alongside the brown-haired girl he saved currently throwing up a rainbow, due to her using her quirk to save him. In a rare Present Mic moment, he was unable to speak as he himself could not believe the events that took place in front of his eyes trying to make sense of the situation.

Midroiya lied there among the rubble feeling exhausted and tried, but at the same time proud that the brown-haired girl he saved was ok. Midoriya felt the urge to pass out from the pain inflicted upon his right arm but at the same time was unable to pass out because that very same pain was keeping him awake. Midoriya looked to the side seeing the trail of destruction caused by his punch as he thought "When Reborn said that this attack had the potential to open up fault lines in the ground and cause fissures, I guess he wasn't exaggerating." He looks at the poor state of his right arm as he thinks "Removing a person's safety switches, in exchange for power. I wonder if I can reduce the power of this move to reduce the physical strain on the body. Something to think about, but for now I'm going to have to think of a way to explain this to the U.A. staff, and I just know I am going to get a lecture for this but, hopefully they will understand why I did what I did. I hope." as Midoriya sees Recovery Girl walk towards him giving him a lecture of her own, but decides not to use her quirk just yet, based on the damage inflicted on his arm, as she orders two robots to put him on a stretcher and send him to the nurse's office.

In the monitoring room, U.A. teachers were just as stunned at what they had just seen as everyone else began to voice their own thoughts on the situation about this mysterious spiky haired boy.

Snipe speaks "Oh my god. I mean I see it I just don't believe it. He sent that zero-pointer flying across the city."

Ectoplasm speaks "Such power, I dare if this boy is properly trained here at U.A., we might even have another All Might on our hands."

Aizawa listens to Ectoplasm's comment thinking that dealing with one All Might was enough as he speaks "It is very impressive, but judging by the look of his arm, his quirk is either self-destructive, or had just received recoil damage from overexerting his quirk."

Midnight speaks "Is this boy your secret love child All Might, because based on his punch I would say that is a possibility."

Toshinori in his All Might persona speaks "I don't know who this kid is, but from what I saw he was the only one who tried to stop that zero-pointer when everyone else ran away, in order to help someone in need. I dare say he would make an excellent edition into U.A."

Aizawa takes out a tablet, as he continuously searches for the identity of the spiky brown haired boy but becomes perplexed at something as he speaks "There is no record of this boy applying for today's entrance exam."

This causes everyone in the room to look at Aizawa with shocked expressions.

All Might speaks "What do you mean Eraserhead?!"

Aizawa speaks "I mean this boy does not show up on any of our listed participants for this testing location, or any testing location for that matter."

U.A. staff are arguing about what is going on and why someone who shouldn't be here was here, when Nezu spoke up to take control of the situation garnering their attention.

"How about we ask this boy directly about who he is and whether or not this is all a misunderstanding on someone's part, rather than trying to come up with these crazy theories."

The U.A. staff agree with Nezu's plan as it was decided for Aizawa, All Might, and Nezu to meet up with this mysterious boy, who was placed on a stretcher by robots being sent to the nurse's office along with Recovery Girl.

As the staff prepares to continue on with their tasks All Might looks around the room worried as he asks

" ** _Has anyone seen Midoriya by any chance_**?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I had a bit of writer's block with some of the scenes, but it somehow managed to come together similarly to what Midoriya did in My Hero Academia.**

 **Even when Midoriya gets into U.A. without taking the entrance exam. He still ends up taking part in the entrance exam.**

 **So the world has been introduced to the identity of Tsunayoshi Sawada, which I am so glad for including Leon in this story because it had made writing some of these scenes much more connected, and amazing that I had originally wanted it to go as well as being able to carry out some pretty crazy scenarios that would not be possible without his help.**

 **If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know as they can assist in the making of this story.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and remember to check out "Renew" on Archive of your own.**


	13. Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

**U.A. Academy Nurse's Office**

Midoriya laid in bed, out of his disguise as he stares at the cast that was wrapped around his arm with his chameleon Leon laying on a table next to his bed staring back at Midoriya.

Nezu, Aizawa, Recovery Girl, and All Might had just left not too long ago surprised at the turn of events that had transpired through the course of Midoriya's actions.

* * *

 _Flashback to Earlier_

The medical bots had brought Midoriya into the room on a stretcher as they proceed to place him gently on the bed. Recovery Girl arrived shortly afterwards telling the robots to leave the room so that she could examine the young man. The robots obeyed Recovery Girl's orders heading out of the room, but not before complaining about how fragile human beings were.

As Recovery Girl performs a quick analysis of her patient questioning whether or not to apply her quirk at the moment, noticed something strange about the boy's arm.

When she had first arrived on the scene, she could not help but be astonished at the destruction the brown-haired boy caused with just a single punch. However, the recoil damage that the boy had received was horrifying as the boy's arm was not only broken in several places, but had resulted in just about every blood vessel in his arm to rupture, drenching his entire arm in blood, quite a gruesome scene. How the boy was not screaming or convulsing in agony, made her wonder if the boy's quirk also allowed him to cutoff signals from the pain receptors in his arm to his brain causing a reduced or delayed reaction, or if the boy's body had simply adapted to this sort of physical trauma.

However, when she inspected the arm this time, she noticed that the arm was no longer dislocated in any part of the arm. Not only that but to her carefully trained eye, she discovered that the areas where the blood vessels had originally ruptured before, seemed to have healed to the point where blood was no longer leaking out of arm.

She had just sent the boy to be taken to her office, no more than thirty minutes ago, and to her surprise it seemed as if a majority of the damage done to the boy's arm had been healed without the use of her quirk.

"Could this boy's quirk also allow for an accelerated healing factor. With how quickly this boy has healed in so very little time seems similar to that of my own quirk as well as that of Midoriya's _Phoenix Flames._ " Recovery Girl thinks to herself as she quickly comes to a realization.

"Speaking of Midoriya, where is Midoriya? Normally after a battle examination has been concluded he would come and wait here, to assist me should the need arise. Is he currently preoccupied with some other matters?" She continues in thought.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears the brown-haired boy beside her groaning, waking up from his quick nap, still feeling exhausted and drained, but still conscious enough to interact with those around him.

Midoriya awakens to find himself in Recovery Girl's office looking at his surroundings as he turns his head to discovery Recovery Girl beside him.

"Hello there young man, glad to see that you are recovering quite well, and while I must say that your performance earlier today was nothing more of incredible is was quite reckless of you. I will admit that your actions to save the brown-haired girl was nothing short of heroic, the repercussions of your actions could have been much worse. Thankful, no one was in the line of fire of your punch, and the healing factor given to you by your quirk has prevented any serious actions needed for your arm, but that doesn't mean you can act so recklessly." Recovery Girl states out loud.

"Like a certain _Green Haired Boy_ , and _Number One Hero_ " she mumbles beneath her voice, thinking that the boy did not hear what she said.

Miodriya at the moment realizes the phrasing of Recovery Girl's words, as she had been not been using Midoriya's name like she normally does, as Midoriya tilts his head to face a mirror on the other side of his bed, and realizes that he is still wearing Tsuna's face.

He is about to dispel his disguise, when the door slides open attracting the attention of Midoriya and Recovery Girl as All Might, Nezu, and Eraserhead, enter the room with their attention focused on Midoriya as they walk toward him, standing beside Recovery Girl.

All Might gives the room a glance and thinks "Hmm that's strange, Nezu said that Midoriya would be meeting us here with Recovery Girl, but I don't see him. Is he running an errand for Recovery Girl?"

"All Might" Midoriya states with a nonchalant tone that does not show the usually fanboy enthusiasm that would normally present in every other child, or teenager who would be meeting face to face with the number one hero for the first time, something that Nezu, and Eraserhead pick up on.

All Might however does not catch this as speaks "HAHAHA … Hello there young man, it is indeed me, All Might, and I must say that your battle with the zero pointer earlier today, was nothing short of inspiring."

All Might is then given a whack to his knee courtesy of Recovery Girl's cane, receiving a rather disappointing glare from Recovery Girl.

All Might understanding why she did this clears his voice and continues "Even though it was very reckless of you, to damage your arm to such an extent. So while you have shown us the heroic qualities to be a pro-hero, you should be more careful."

"But more importantly I think it's time you tell us who you are, boy!" Eraserhead speaks creating a bit of a startling atmosphere as he stands by ready to active his quirk should the brown-haired boy in front of him try and pull any funny business.

Midoriya realizing what's going on sets to clear up this misunderstanding, but before he has a chance to speak he is interrupted.

"Now, Now, Eraserhead I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all this" All Might speaks trying to calm the underground hero.

Eraserhead ignores All Might's attempt to calm him down as he approaches Midoriya ever so closer, giving him a menacing glare as he looms over him.

"We have searched through the records of all the participants who were taking place in this year's examinations, and you don't show up on any of them. Now while your little stunt involving the zero pointer was impressive, if you have come into our facilities with malintent, I ensure you the consequences will be dire." Eraserhead speaks trying to intimidate the boy into confessing.

Seeing that the situation was about to escalate, Nezu speaks up "I apologize for Aizawa's little outburst, but what Aizawa here means to say is, how were you able to send the zero-pointer flying, and why did you find the need to infiltrate one of our testing locations **_Midoriya_**?"

The very mention of Midoriya's name causes expressions of shock and disbelief on the faces of the other three U.A. faculty members who first look at their principal and then to the injured brown-haired boy laying on the bed who looks back at them.

Midoriya does not reply back with a verbal reply, but instead closes his eyes as the face of one Tsunayoshi Sawada transitions into an assortment of colors under the rainbow gathering together on the top of the boy's head returning to Leon's chameleon form and revealing to the heroes the identity of the mysterious brown-haired boy to be none other than one Izuku Midoriya.

All Might, Eraserhead, and Recovery Girl to a far lesser extent than the other two are shocked to see that the boy who had stolen the limelight of the entrance exam to be none other than their own shy and adorable green haired hero obsessed fan boy.

While All Might, and Eraserhead were trying to put the pieces together about why and more curiously how Midoriya did what he did, Midoriya turned his attention to Nezu and asked "I will explain everything about why I did what I did during that examination, but if you don't mind me Sir Nezu, how did you know it was me?"

"Well, Midoriya to be perfectly honest, I was around 85% sure that you were the mysterious brown haired boy, based on certain clues. The first being that you were nowhere to be seen during the course of the examination. The second being that I was made aware of your chameleon's face altering properties, so the possibility of your using someone else's face as a disguise was not unlikely. The third clue was that it was mentioned in the reports discussing the capabilities of your quirk was that your _Phoenix Flames_ were not only are capable of healing others but could also be utilized to increase the physical attributes of another individual though I had no idea the true extent of that was until today. But it was the fourth reason that led me to the likely conclusion that you were the one behind all this Midoriya."

"And what would that reason be, principal sir." Midoriya asked impressed by his future principal's deductive skills.

"Because only someone like you would put themselves in harm's way to save someone in danger" Nezu says with a smile, secretly proud of himself.

Eraserhead rubs his forehead with two fingers as he speaks "What am I going to do with you kid." He gives Midoriya a gloomy expression even though deep down he is glad that Midoriya shows the qualities and dedication to becoming a hero than most of the students he has taught.

Nezu speaks up once more "However, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we are all quite curious on why you found the need to sneak in and disrupt one of our entrance examinations, and how you were able to exert that much power into one attack."

Nezu and his fellow companions focus their attention on Midoriya once more, making him feel outnumbered and cornered.

"So Midoriya, please enlighten us" Nezu states with his usually calm demeanor but Midoriya can't help but feel that based on the aura he was giving off that Midoriya had no choice in the matter, and decides to come clean, even though that was Midoriya's original intention.

All Might reverted back into his original deflated state, as to conserve energy for later. Now that All Might was going to be a teacher here at U.A. Academy the key personal such as the other heroes who Nezu vouched for were made aware of Toshinori's condition. Even though he had been greatly healed by Midoriya flames, it was deemed the best course of action to avoid any complications that would arise during his time there.

During the course of Midoriya's retelling of events, Recovery Girl places a cast around Midoriya's injured arm, deciding not to use her quirk believing the best course of action is to let Midoriya's arm naturally heal through the use of Midoriya's quirk when he recovers more of his stamina to utilized it.

The Heroes were just astonished by what they had heard from Midoriya, with faces in mild surprise, with most of their attention focus on the green large eyed chameleon relaxing on top of Midoriya's head past the second half of the story, who just looked at them with a vacant stare.

Eraserhead speaks looking at Midoriya with skepticism "So lets me get this straight, you used your pet chameleon to fashion you a disguise, to sneak into a U.A. regulated exam, to stop one of our zero-pointers, which Midoriya I might add caused less destruction than you did, to save someone you had no idea needed to be saved, based on a premonition you felt from looking at the zero pointer several hours before the exam even took place. Do I have that right."

Midoriya nods his head to Eraserhead's statement.

"And these bullets you mentioned, that are capable of such amazing feats, how come you never mentioned this to us before Midoriya?" Nezu said.

"To be honest Nezu sir, I was not aware that Leon was capable of producing this bullets. It was in my haste to stop the zero-pointer than Leon instructed me on what to do. I was just as surprised as you are principal sir." Midoriya stated.

In Midoriya's defense he himself knew of Leon's dying will bullet creation based on his training with Reborn, but was not able to get Leon to compile on using this bullets since his arrival in his world until now.

"Fascinating, I dare say that your chameleon friend here, might be as interesting and as mysterious as you are young man." Nezu states looking at Leon with morbid fascination but doesn't stare for too long as he still feels something off from staring at the chameleon's wide yellow eyes for too long.

"But still, the ability to grant such power that can be injected into an individual. Even though it may come at a cost, it was as if you were given an additional quirk Midoriya, even though temporarily." Aizawa says.

Toshinori's face however darkens slightly at Eraserhead's comment as he thinks back to another individual who could bestow quirks onto others. However in All for One's case he had to take the quirk of someone else first before he could transfer it to another, where according to Midoriya's explanation the bullets would release the safety switches in a person's body in exchange for increased in power.

"This is all well and good and all, but there is something that has been bothering me Midoriya. Who was that brown-haired boy you used to disguise yourself." Aizawa states.

"I can't help but be curious about that myself." Toshinori speaks

"Now while we are all aware of your chameleon's incredible shapeshifting abilities, according to the reports I have read was that Leon here can only change into things that you have previously seen before, including people you had seen before." Nezu states

Midoriya tensed up inside even though he did his best to hide it from the others. He hoped that he would not have to answer this question as explaining a being from another world would open up a can of worms that he did not want to open unless it was absolutely necessary. He could of course lie and say it was a past acquaintance he knew, but considering the type of individual Nezu was this would most likely not satiate his curiosity.

Being the number one hero school in the country had it perks, such as having access to some of Japan's personal databases, and facial recognition systems. After all Nezu could just say finding this person was part of a case that involved the upcoming superstar Izuku Midoriya and the number one hero All Might, and they would give him whatever he wanted.

Fortunately however, Midoriya had thought about this during his time in bed and came up with a solution even though it would sound strange, and give him awkward stares, but at least it would throw suspicion off of him.

"The person you saw is named **Tsunayoshi Sawada** , _and he was someone that I dreamed up_." Midoriya told them with a straight face.

Those around him look at him in shock, to where Aizawa and Toshinori had their mouths wide open and eyes bulging from their sockets. Nezu and Recovery Girl being more collected looked at him with their mouths slightly opened, but their eyes remained unchanged.

Nezu was at a lost for words which was something that rarely happened, he wanted to say something but no words could come out. The same went for everyone else who felt as if their minds had been blown away. It took about a minute for Nezu recovery faster than everyone else, straightening his tie, rubbing the silky shiny fur on his head with one paw, trying to wrap his mind around this.

"Could you clarify on that last statement" Nezu states with the other three teachers in the room telling Midoriya similar declarations.

Midoriya having their completely and devoted attention began to tell them his story.

"He was my imaginary friend so to speak, someone to look up to, and draw inspiration from."

"He was ….. your imaginary friend" Toshinori spoke.

"I suppose you can say that. It was a while after I had been declared _quirkless_ and the people who were once close to me either avoid me or bullied me for it. Even though I had my loving mother to support me the combination of my dreams to be a hero being crushed, and the negative backlash I had received from my classmates, left me in tatters."

The looks from the heroes being to soften as they heard Midoriya tell his story, feeling the sorrow and the pain from Midoriya's words feeling so honest that it would be difficult to say it wasn't the truth.

"I wanted companionship, someone who supported my dreams to be a hero when no one not even my believed in me, someone who understood my struggles. Then as if life took pity on me I meet him."

" **Tsunayoshi Sawada** " Toshinori and Aizawa said together

"He appeared as if out of nowhere visible only to me, often appearing in my dreams. He helped me with many of my internal struggles over the years, giving me advice, telling me to train, and study, and to always push past my limits while sticking to my values, and to fight for those values. He was someone who gave me reason to live." Midoriya states as tears fall from his eyes as he curls himself into a ball on the bed, making everyone look at him with sympathy.

Midoriya then stops his story for a moment as he cries with tears coming down his checks like a waterfall. Toshinori seeing Midoriya in such a state walks right next to the boy opening his arms and he embraces the crying child as Midoriya follows in kind.

"It's ok Midoriya. It's going to be ok" he reassures him.

Recovery Girl, Nezu, and Aizawa watch the scene unfold before them doing their best to resist the urge to shed tears. After a few minutes Midoriya calms down and is released from his mentor's embrace as he wipes away the tears, still crying but to the degree to where he can continue.

"He was by my side for ten years, and as sad as this may sound was the only person I had a good relationship with other than my mother of course. Then came the day of the sludge villain incident."

Toshinori flinches once more being reminded of that day. He knows of how he hurt the boy during their initial encounter, and how he saw the heroic nature of a quirkless boy who went to save his supposed friend from a villain when the other heroes at the scene could do nothing but watch reminding him of how hypocritical his words were, even though the boy had forgiven him he had done his best to be a good mentor for the boy. But now hearing the boy's past once more and the potentially fragile mental state he was in, reopened those old wounds.

"That was the last day I had ever saw him again."

This statement surprised the listeners. Wanting clarification Toshinori asks "What do you mean Midoriya?"

"When I was in the grips of the sludge villain, I could feel myself dying as he processed to suffocate me." Midoriya states making the others feel a bit queasy.

"I thought at that moment that it was the end for me, my body felt as if it was on fire, I was unable to free myself as I began to close my eyes about to pass out from the pain. But to me the thing that hurt the most was that I had failed to save Kacchan. However, just as I was about to accept my fate, I heard his voice once more, telling me of how proud he was of me, how despite my recklessness I showed the trappings of a hero, and to not give up, so that I could one day show my resolve of being a hero to the world." Midoriya states raising his voice slightly at the last sentence

The heroes stand back listing to his story, hearing every word breathing heavier and heavier as the listen for the climax of his story.

"The power of his words, awakened something inside me, a small spark that ignite into a wildfire that coursed through my body. The next thing I know I am standing on the street surrounded by golden yellow flames giving me a sense of warmth and comfort like the sun on a cool day, and standing right in front of me is him. I am so happy to see him, however this time I see him fading away as he begins to dissolve into specks of golden light. He tells me how proud he is of me telling me that I will make a great hero one day, as I cry begging him not to go away, as I rush towards him to hug him. He tells me that as long as I remember him, he will always live on through me, as he hugs me one last time before dissolving completely into golden light. And the rest you already know from All Might." Midoriya has a moment of self-reflection hoping that he will be the person Reborn wanted him to be, maybe like his former student Tsuna. His time of self-reflection is interrupted when he hears what appears to be crying as he turns to face the heroes.

Midoriya is startled by the scene that is presented before him, as all four heroes shed tears from their eyes as they try to stop.

Recovery Girl, Nezu, Aizawa, and Toshinori, could not help but cry after listening to Midoriya's heart breaking experience, even though they did not cry out loud, even they who had experienced countless hardships, were still human. Losing someone close to you was never easy, and even though they thought this someone was nothing more than imaginary construct created as a coping mechanism by young Midoriya, they could tell from Midoriya's sad tone that even though he was imaginary to everyone else he was quite real to Midoriya. They were usually the most calm and reserved individuals even among heroes but even they cannot help even Aizawa who cried the least and quickly wiped away his tears.

After a minute of shedding tears they calmed down looking at Midoriya who looked as if he was in his own little world.

Toshinori thinks to himself "So that's why Midoriya was crying when I walked up to him, it all makes sense now" Toshinori thinks back to how Midoriya was standing in the flames after defeating the villain and saving his classmate, crying as if he had lost someone near and dear to him, and as it turned out it was the most important person in Midoriya's life.

"I always thought that Midoriya here got all of this crazy behavior from All Might, but now everything is starting to come together, even though I worry for the boy's mental state. Regardless he is going to be my student next semester, and even though I question his sanity his heart is in the right place, we will just have to assist Midoriya with his issues if they ever arise out of control." Eraserhead thought.

"I know pain better than most people both physically and mentally. I have suffered under the hands of others pursing knowledge in the field of quirks too satiate their own curiosity and greed that it resulted in me acquiring a quirk. But is it possible that Midoriya's story rings true in that it was the combination of experiencing near death combined with years of mental stress that placed Midoriya at the edge of insanity that somehow resulted in Midoriya gaining such a powerful quirk such as his Phoenix Flames, or is it something else." Nezu thinks to himself as he turns to face Midoriya appearing disoriented and tired. "I have studied Midoriya powers, behaviors, and even his personal habits, and know that based on his interactions with others Midoriya is not a very good liar, and seeing as his reaction, and considering that his story seems to connect it must be either the truth or pretty close to the truth. Though perhaps it may be better not to push further, and give Midoriya time to open up on his own, or I could risk hurting Midoriya. So for now I will just wait and observe, and if it does not become too big of a problem then so be it. We all have our demons from our past, and often times the only person who can deal with them is ourselves. Given time" Nezu tells himself.

Midoriya comes out of his stupor after a while and asks them if they can keep this to themselves and while Toshinori shortly agrees after, the other three heroes look at each other for a moment reading each other's faces, before telling Midoriya that they will keep it to themselves so long as Midoriya's mental state does not deteriorate or causes erratic behavior in Midoriya because of it.

They tell Midoriya to rest as the four heroes tell Midoriya that they will do everything they can to assist him as they leave the room to attend to other matters as the U.A. entrance examinations were still taking place leaving the green haired boy to his own devices.

* * *

 _End of flashback_

"Well that could have gone better." Midoriya tells himself.

Midoirya hopes that what he had told them will be enough to satisfy their curiosity intentionally misleading them by replacing Reborn with his former student Tsuna, and by replacing his interactions with Reborn from a plane of existence capable of connecting to other worlds, to saying that he was an imaginary friend cooked up by Midoriya due to isolation and perception from others due to being quirkless. The only person he felt worried about was his future principal Nezu, who gave off portentous vibes similar to that of his former mentor Reborn, though to a far lesser extend. Though to Midoriya anyone who was comparable to Reborn was not someone to be underestimated but for now all he can do is wait.

Midoriya then hears the door sliding open as he sees a brown-haired girl with big brown eyes hanging by the door. This girl just so happened to be the very same girl he had saved from the zero pointer and who had saved Midoriya from hitting the concrete after saving her from said zero pointer. **_Ochaco Uraraka._**

"Oops … I am sorry for interrupting, but I was trying to find a staff member to discuss something about the exam, please accept my apologies" as she gives a bow to Midoriya.

"No its alright" Midoriya replies back giving the girl a calm smile from his bed.

Uraraka gives the boy another bow apologizing again and is about to leave to find a staff member, but first inspects the nurse's office sighing in disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Midoriya asks questioning her strange behavior.

"Oh, well its nothing but umm … is it alright if I ask you something" Ochaco replies as she scratches the back of her head.

"If its within my ability, I'll do my best to answer?" Midoriya calmly replies once more.

" _Did you by any chance see a spiky brown-haired boy with a broken arm come in recently?"_

* * *

 **Well the truth or a representation of the truth would have to come out eventually considering everything, and with Izuku's performance on the matter makes it far more believable to them. Though time will only tell what will happen next.**

 **Ok I think there might be one more chapter relating to the U.A. exam though it will most likely be brief, before Midoriya starts his first day at U.A. Academy with all of class 1-A. Something I think we are all waiting to see.**

 **Don't expect Tsuna to be going away anytime soon as he will continue to have an influence on Midoriya and his future classmates.**

 **Now, I feel inclined that this story may or may not include people in the world of my hero academia gaining the ability of flames, though will the influence of cross world collaboration will still have effects and changes to Midoriya's flames and how he uses them on others.**

 **Note that Midoriya will most likely be getting his own animal partner in addition to Leon who will be able to appear and disappear at Midoriya's beck and call or of its own free will. Not gonna mentioned it yet but I am about 80 percent sure I have determined his partner.**

 **Also note that more than likely Midoriya will be able to summon and utilize box weapons. If you want to suggest animals or weapons he can bring out just to see what happens don't forget to mention in the comments and it might inspire me to implement them in some form or fashion.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and please don't forget to go and read and comment on "Renew" on Archive of Your Own as much of my inspiration to writing this comes from this, as like many of you with this fic hope to see more chapters be released. Thank you for all of your support.**


	14. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**U.A. Academy**

After the testing examinations had come to a close, and the test takers were all leaving the perimeter of U.A. Academy, Nezu, Aizawa, and Toshinori all went back to the monitoring room to regroup with the other U.A. staff and explained the situation regarding the mysterious brown haired boy who was actually Midoriya using his chameleon's shapeshifting abilities to take the appearance of the brown haired boy. They did however, not mention what Midoriya had told them about the significance of _that individual_ who they assumed to be Tsunayoshi Sawada and figured it would be best that if it stay secret among those who knew.

The teachers at first were flabbergasted at the fact that the reason that Midoriya infiltrated a U.A. testing examination was because of a premonition that the zero-pointer used in that examination was going to serious injury the participants. However, most of the teachers then began to voice their concerns when they remembered that prior to the incident that Midoriya did approach several of them about his concerns with the zero pointer that was commissioned to be used in Battle Center B.

"Young Midoriya did come to me prior to the exam expressing his concerns about the examination being held in Battle Center B, but I merely told him that the safety precautions that were built into the testing robots should have prevented any major injuries to befall the test takers, and that those who experienced injuries would be healed by Recovery Girl." Ectoplasm stated.

"Midoirya came up to me as well telling me that he felt something bad was going to happen in Battle Center B, even though he was not sure what was going to happen, he just said that he believed it would involve the zero-pointer robot. But I told him that everything was going to be fine and that nothing too dangerous or should I say life threatening has happened during these examinations that would cause any lasting repercussions on the children." Thirteen spoke

"Same here, Midoriya had come up to me worried about the battle simulation and I had told him along the lines of what you two just said that there was nothing to worry about. I know in previous examinations there had been cases such as the brown-haired girl who were trapped underneath rubble, or suffered something as bad as a broken arm, but the artificial intelligence of the robots takes into account the physical data of the participants in the examination as well as the current surroundings to ensure that nothing truly life threatening occurs to the participants. As well as having someone like Recovery Girl among U.A.'s staff prevents any long last effects on those who do suffer injuries." Snipe stated feeling confident in his declaration.

The teachers one by one began to share their interactions with Midroiya on the subject, until Power Loader came into the room, understanding the situation and confusion based on what he was hearing from the others as he spoke up gathering their attention.

"When I was giving Midoriya a tour of the support department, showing him the battle robots that would be used for today's examinations he had told me that the zero pointer that would be used for Battle Area B was giving him a bad feeling." Power Loader states causing the other heroes to feel disturbed by Midoriya's infatuation with that one zero pointer.

"After Midoriya left I did a double check on all the zero pointers systems and found nothing out of the ordinary, and all emergency and safety apparatuses were operational and untouched. But when I heard from Nezu about how the brown-haired boy who had decimated the robot was none other than Midoriya my reaction was one of disbelief" Power Loader states receiving nods from the other heroes agreeing with him.

"After the examinations were over, I along with several of my associates had reviewed the footage of the testing location, as well as examined the wreckage of the city and the destroyed zero pointer and had made a shocking discovery about what had transpired." Power Loader says

"What do you mean?" Aizawa replies in a groggy tone.

Power Loader continues "It turns out that while there was nothing wrong with the zero-pointer internal or externally, there was another issue that had been neglected to take into account, and if Midoriya hadn't stopped that robot, the brown haired girl who was trapped near the zero-pointer and quite possibly the other test takers near the zero pointer would have been seriously injured or even worse."

"Well let's hear it Power Loader, don't keep us in suspense" Toshinori replied waiting with anticipation.

Power Loader walks toward the monitors and types away at the control console until the screens display an image of the zero-pointer used in Battle Center B set on pause. The image of it being half a minute before it would meet its inevitable demise at the hands of Midoriya.

Power Loader presses play as the monitors show the zero pointer continue its controlled rampage as it turns its attention on Uraraka struggling to free herself from the rubble. The robot moves forward heading towards her location when it then raises one of its arms high into the air as it proceeds to rapidly descend right on top of her.

"Now notice that in this clip it appears as if the zero-pointer is going to press its arm on top of her when the protocols of the zero pointer would have instructed the robot to moves its arm 30 degrees to the left 3 seconds before collision with the ground giving the appearance of a rampaging robot to the other test takers but ensuring that the girl would not be harmed." Power Loader says

The clip continues showing Midoriya disguised as Tsuna catapulting himself towards the zero-pointer stomach with a sound breaking punch that sends the robot flying out of the city and into the dome wall as if he was paying homage to one of All Might's smash attacks.

"I must have viewed this clip at least a hundred times, but to think that our little green superstar could unleash a punch on All Might's level fills me with a mix of both awe and terror. If he's capable of something like this after a few short months of awakening to his quirk, what will his power reach by the end of his first year at U.A." Present Mic states in a low tone receiving nods of agreement from a few other heroes.

"Yes, while Midoriya's display of power from this clip is quite impressive to say the least, it still doesn't explain how Midoriya was right in his decision of stopping the zero-pointer." Midnight states hoping for more clarification.

"I was just getting to that Midnight, and while I mentioned that there was nothing wrong with the zero pointer itself, there was something wrong with the terrain the zero pointer was walking on." As Power loader pulls up the image of the zero pointer a few seconds from his attack from the back side of the robot where he then begins to plays the clip in slow motion showing that just as the zero pointer was moving around it then moves one of its legs to a spot on the road where it then begins to bends its knee in an unusually fashion causing to robot to lean forward and moves its arm towards Ochaco. The heroes then begin to realize what had transpired.

"Wait are you telling me that the reason for this mishap was because the zero pointer just slipped on the road. How! How did this happen!" exclaimed one of the heroes.

"I can explain that" Power Loader states showing a clip of test takers running for their lives "While going through the footage I discovered that one of the participants who had a quirk that allowed her to reduce the friction on surfaces for a short time, used it to reduce the friction on the road causing it to have a surface similar to that of ice to slide on the surface of the road to get away from the massive robot. This move of hers however resulted in the zero pointer to slip on one of its legs causing it to extend its hand in an attempt to steady itself much like another person would do it they were about to fall. In short if it was not for Midoriya's interference the zero pointer's entire body could have fell on top of the girl quite possibly crushing her in the process. I have made note of this flaw in the robot's design and am discussing it with the robot manufacturers and test examiners to hopefully prevent this from happening again."

"Thank goodness" All Might thought to himself glad that his young protege was right in his actions with most of the other heroes having similar actions of gratitude for the young man's actions. This moment of relief however was shattered when one of them realized something.

"Ok so while we are all grateful for Midoriya's actions in averting this disaster, the question we should still be asking is how was Midoriya able to have the **_intuition_** to see this kind of situation based on a bad feeling alone, several hours before this situation even happened." Aizawa states

This caused most of the heroes to be curious about this as well trying to come up with a reason believing to perhaps be related to his quirk somehow or perhaps a gut feeling, with All Might having a bit of a recollection when he heard Aizawa mention the word **_intuition_**.

All Might thinking to himself remembers an exchange that Midoriya had with Shoto a few weeks ago when he came to pick up Midoriya from a training session with the son of Endeavor. He happened to walk towards them at the end of one of their fighting sessions in his All Might form, when he overheard them talking and hid to hear the entire conversation. When Shoto had asked Midoriya on how he was able to get a much clearer understanding about his surroundings and judgement on others. Midoriya seeming as if he was dodging the question, just smiled as he had brought up the topic of a power he called **Hyper Intuition,** which made Toshinori believe that by the sound of it was the name of a quirk. Midoriya had stated that Hyper Intuition was _a power that could see through all_ that allowed certain individuals to awaken with extraordinary awareness of their surroundings to where they would be able to unconsciously become aware of upcoming danger, allow the user to take down multiple foes by striking at critical weak points, dodging at the most opportune moments, determine whether someone was lying, and even being able to see through most illusions, which made both Shoto and All Might believe that Hyper Intuition to not only be a powerful quirk, but a quite useful one towards heroics.

Shoto having a mildly worrying look had asked Midoriya if he was someone who possessed this power but had told him that he did not as he had already had his Phoenix flames and that people in this world are born with only one quirk. Shoto still a bit skeptical about Midoirya's claims decided not to press further, but kept the thought back of his mind. All Might who had then emerged from his hiding spot walked toward the boys and said he was ready to take Midoriya home, but not before Shoto asked Midoriya where he had heard of Hyper Intuition, as he himself would have heard something about it considering that his father made him study the quirks of other heroes and villains, to which Midoriya smiled once more and stated that it was something that a great man once told him in a dream, causing both Shoto and All Might to be left in a state of confusion and intrigue trying to decipher Midoriya's cryptic message as he and All Might had left the facility they were in.

Toshinori returning from his flashback tries to contemplate the situation having inclinations that perhaps Midoriya was still hiding more than he was willing to share. Toshinori wonders to himself thinking that if what Midoriya had displayed during this crisis was the Hyper Intuition he had mentioned before, and it was with that power that prevented a catastrophe on U.A.'s watch. Toshinori would keep this thoughts to himself for now as Nezu spoke to the staff telling them that they would raise some questions with Midoriya to see if he could shine a better light on his "bad feelings" and that everyone still had much work to be done filling out the necessary paperwork, and reminded All Might that he still had dozens of holographic videos to make much to Yagi's dismay.

While everyone had dispersed from the room, returning to their assigned tasks, Yagi accompanied by Nezu headed towards the development wing of U.A. Academy to begin work on the acceptance letter holograms he along with a few other heroes would begin developing, but what seemed to have Toshi thinking more about the thought of Midoriya possibly having this so called Hyper Intuition, was the fact that Midoriya had mentioned about a great man in a dream who had described it to him. Could Midoriya have been referring to the brown-haired boy he had masqueraded as during the testing examination or could he have been describing someone else.

All Might's thoughts were interrupted once more when he and the other heroes heard a knock on the metal door. Present Mic approached the door with caution wondering who it could be as proceeded to open it. To everyone in the room's surprise it was none other the brown-haired girl who Midoriya had saved who had not yet left which had puzzled him.

The exam was already over and the scores would not be released until next week so what could she have been here for thought All Might.

To his surprise the brown-haired girl came asking if she could have some of her points transferred to Midoriya if the boy did not accumulate enough points to past, wanting to thank the boy for saving her in her time of need.

Toshinori hidden from the girl's sight could not help but form a smile on his face, deeply touched by her cries to help Midoriya pass even though Midoriya was already accepted into U.A., but also proud of Midoriya for showing the trait of a hero to inspire others with their actions.

Toshinori in thought "Midoriya, my dear boy. Even though there are some parts of your past you may not keen on sharing with us, I know that you will make a great hero one day." as he walked off from the girl's conversation with Present Mic to continue his work.

#########

 ** _Toshinori's Residence:_ Several Hours Later**

Midoriya entered the residence during the later hours of the night still exhausted from his interaction with the zero pointer with the cast around his arm serving as a reminder, along with Toshinori in his deflated state who was equally exhausted from all the holographic messages he had to make that he had used up all the time he had to be All Might.

Inko who came to welcome them back became worried sick when she saw the cast that was placed around her son's arm. After a worrying scolding from his mother along with half a minute of geysers gushing from her eyes did Izuku and Toshinori explain the situation to her.

After calming down his mother, Izuku headed back to his room while Toshinori stayed with his mother to discuss Midoriya's enrollment into U.A. Midoriya then proceeded to lie down on the bed as Leon jumped off from Midoriya's hair and onto the desk where he scampered off to the makeshift bed and quickly fell asleep.

Midoriya looked at Leon resting as a smile formed on his face as he felt grateful that someone like Leon was by his side assisting him throughout his endeavors, as well as being the only person or in this case chameleon where he could be openly honest with. Even if Leon could not verbally respond to Midoriya's dialogs and would often times just stare right back at him, he was glad that a part of Reborn was in a way always with him.

Though looking at the chameleon he could not help but notice some strange occurrences that had been taking place with Leon. For instance, Leon looked incredibly thinner as of late appearing as if he had lost close to a half of his body mass over the past few weeks, as well as a black ring forming around the base of chameleon's tail. Midoriya was originally worried about Leon condition but through his mental connection with Leon found nothing wrong as well as being given these strange mental assurances that Leon was fine.

This was not the only strange occurrence that took place with Leon as sometimes in the dead of night would just walk out of the residence and disappear from Midoriya's mental connection only to reappear back at the residence in the early hours of the morning. Midoriya had even asked if he could perhaps show or explain where and why he was leaving the residence only to be given the typical silent treatment, and once again receiving mental assurances that everything was fine.

Midoriya thinking back to the day's events could not help but wonder about the feelings that he had involving the zero-pointer wondering if he had done that right thing following through. Much to his relief he had been told by Toshinori that were it not for his interference the girl he saved Ochaco Uraraka would have been seriously harmed or even worse. He had been asked if he could perhaps go into further detail about how he was able to predict the impending danger, but told them that he wasn't completely sure himself.

Thinking about it now he couldn't help but be reminded of the Hyper Intuition he had been told about by Reborn, and had joked about with Shoto. After all the concept of Hyper Intuition was something derived from Reborn's world, and not his own. However, given the sheer numbers of quirk users in his world there were many quirks that had similar abilities to Hyper Intuition. One such example could be Sir Nighteye's quirk **Foresight** giving him the ability to see a person's actions for an entire hour, though while impressive still had its share of drawbacks.

Midoriya wondered if this was perhaps something that was been slowly transferred to him from the ball of sun flames that Reborn had transferred to him, as Midoriya himself began to associate just about any strange occurrence that was developing inside of him that he could not fully understand to be related to this. Midoriya had been contemplating theories on the ball of sun flames that Reborn bestowed upon to perhaps have contained other properties besides sun flames, ranging from his ability to create unmeltable ice, seeing memories of his former pupil, to his actions earlier today that seemed to share similarities to that of Hyper Intuition that Reborn touched upon during one of their sessions. But what those things could be still eluded Midoriya. But regardless having an additional ability in his arsenal was something Midoriya had no qualms about even if he could only access some of its potential, as even the slightest edge could determine victory and defeat.

Midoriya drifted off to sleep some time thereafter, excited that he would soon be entering the top hero school in Japan, while Leon who opened his eyes shortly after crawled out of his bed, jumped out the window, and into the streets of Japan going off to places unknown.

#########

 ** _A Dark Alleyway Somewhere_**

A man with the characteristics of a lion wearing a safari hunter themed hero costume was being pressed against a wall with a blade shoved into one of his shoulders pinned against the wall blood dripping from his body in several areas with blood splattered in several areas of the dark alleyway. The hero was terrified of the man who was a mere ten inches in front of him before covered in bandages with a bloody katana in his hand, a gray mask and a blood red scarf drifting in the wind.

The Infamous Hero Killer: **Stain**

A man who the hero had encountered once before by accident while on one of his patrols and was left with most of his body crippled during his confrontation with the hero killer. He would have been killed if not for reinforcements arriving at the scene which much to the Stain's dismay who left feeling disappointed that he had to leave his work incomplete. He was left terrified with feelings of hopelessness surging through his body when he laid on the hospital bed, being told by doctors that even with the hero association's healers that there was little to no chance of even walking on his own two feet again let alone resuming his hero career.

That is until he was introduced by to a certain green haired boy known as Izuku Midoriya, who through the miracle of his powerful quirk managed to not only heal his wounds but also restored his ability to walk after several flame treatments. Tears could not stop flowing from his eyes as he roared with joy as he repeatedly thanked the boy over and over again, promising him to hopeful repay the kindness he had showed him. To which the boy responded with that it wasn't necessary and that he was happy to help, as helping others in need is what heroes do.

However, the man couldn't forget the terror that the hero killer instilled into him, who after informing the police and hero association of his encounter with the hero killer, moved his hero office far away from the hero killer's area of previous attacks hoping that he would never have to deal with that villain ever again.

How could his luck be so bad that when he had just climbed out from the depths of despair he encounter this madman once more who looked at him with disturbing interested examining him from head to toe as the hero stood there pinned against the wall unable to move his body after Stain had licked the blood on the katana paralyzing him just like before.

"You're the third" Stain replies confusing the terrified hero.

"You're are the third of the false heroes who have managed to escape from my grasp who seemed to have made quite the miraculously recovery despite the divine justice I dealt upon you all. Now tell me why is that?" He said with an increasing dark tone slowly inching toward the hero's face as he continued. "I am well aware of the those with healing quirks that you corrupt heroes have at your disposal and none of the ones in Japan could have healed your injuries to this extent unless … unless something or someone new has come into the equation."

Stain lifts the bloody katana close to his face still dripping with blood. "Now one or two heroes making that kind of recovery would not arouse my suspicion. But, I refuse to believe that it is coincidental for it to happen a third time in such a short time frame. Now you are going to tell me everything I want to know."

The hero did his best not to reveal any information, but Stain was an individual who would not stop until he got what he wanted, and since the hero was not going to give up the information so easily the hero killer proceed to torture the pro hero by making numerous minuscule cuts to his body while he remained pin on the wall ensuring to avoid any major arteries to ensure that he would not die from blood loss while licking the blood on his blade every few minutes to ensure that his quirk **Bloodcurdle** stayed in effect.

After half an hour of this torment the hero eventually succumbed to the pain, being too much for our hero and wishing for the pain to stop confessed to Stain about everything.

"Izuku Midoriya … Izuku Midoriya now why does that name sound familiar?" as Stain turned his back to the hero who was barely able to remain conscious breathing heavily. Stain eyes widen a bit as he continued "Wait a minute, I remember now it was a few months ago when the news talked about a boy who awakened to a powerful fire quirk who was originally deemed to be quirkless. Now I remember."

Stain without even turning around takes the katana in his hand and slashes the hero behind him as a streak of blood splatters across the alleyway's wall, the hero becoming unresponsive thereafter. Stain now armed with this new information leaves the alleyway contemplating of how to approach his next target.

#########

A few minutes after the hero killer had left, a man with gray hair, wearing glasses dressed in a purple suit emerged from the shadows observing the work of the hero killer Stain before him.

The Underworld Broker: **Giran**

He had been enjoying a smoke nearby when he was alerted to the sounds of a battle not too far from him and decided to take a look at what the commotion was about from a safe distance. He had watched as the hero killer tortured the hero for information, not fazed much by Stain's actions as he had seen people do far worse during his time in the underworld. But what made his day was the information that the hero had been forced into talking. Izuku Midoriya.

Giran had done dealings with many underground organizations and villains over the course of his time from supplying them with illegal support gear and costumes, providing confidential information, and even scouting for potential villains.

Though Giran's primary interest was dealing with information and selling it to the highest bidder who were always trying to find ways of staying ahead of not only current trends, but also with law enforcement and heroes trying to conduct raids on their businesses. There were several groups who had requested information involving Izuku Midoriya every since his debut with the sludge villain, including one of his new and promising clients known as the League of Villains.

He was well aware of the one pulling the strings behind the League of Villains being the legendary All for One who once had all of Japan under his thumb, who had lost much of his power and influence after his defeat at the hands of All Might, but that didn't mean he was meant to be taken likely.

He had secretly done some digging into the background of the man, as well as understanding what his future plans were, and found that over the course of the past five years had been tracking and gathering specific quirk users, whom were never heard from again. He knew of All for One's quirk of being able to steal and hand out quirks, so it was obvious to him why he wanted them for, and the League's desire for information relating to Izuku Midoriya was because they wanted information on his quirk before they stole I from him.

He believed that while the awakening of the boy's quirk was impressive didn't believe that it was too important as far as other fire or incendiary quirks, though from what he gathered being able to control what you could and couldn't burn could prove useful in situations to avoid friendly fire.

But what struck him as odd was that when he tried to gather more information relating to the boy's quirk and activities had been filed as Highly Classified by Japan's Hero Association, which had garnered both his intrigue and curiosity. Why was so much of the boy's activities and quirk information deemed as Highly Classified he wondered, believing that perhaps there was much more to his quirk then he originally though, and in his mind made he think that the information relating to it would become worth a whole lot more.

He had reached a roadblock in his efforts for more detailed information relating to the boy's quirk, and moved on to other projects deciding to come back to it later if he got more information on the boy. But who would have thought that the reason behind all the secrecy behind the boy's quirk was because it was not only an impressive fire quirk, but could also act as a powerful healing quirk.

A quirk that was not only capable of regenerating limbs, and healing near fatal injuries, but also acted as a powerful fire quirk. Even someone like Grian had to admit that a quirk of that power, magnitude, and versatility could easily put someone on the top of the social and economic food chain if the quirk was properly managed.

Grian smiled as he took out a cigarette and placed it into his mouth before taking out a lighter and igniting it. He then exhales out some smoke "Phoenix Flames huh, I guess that's an appropriate name for such a quirk, and one who many would be willing to pay a substantial payment to get their hands on" as he takes out a phone and calls one of his contacts.

"Hello Grain. To what do I owe the pleasure for this call."

"Hello Kurogiri, I have some information that could be quite beneficial to your cause, are you interested?"

 **Hey everyone, here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. If your asking why this chapter took so long to come out, it was a mixture of both work and writer's block. I'm also like to let everyone know that there is no set time on when chapters will be released as once again is something of a hobby that requires flashes of inspiration as well as changing the direction of the story so far, several times. Though now that Midoriya will be starting classes soon, it will start heading towards the direction of its cannon counterpart with some changes here and there.**

 **I will let you know that there will be some changes to this story's continuity than "Renew" with one of those decisions being obvious in this chapter, that individuals in he underground community are becoming aware of Midoriya's Phoenix Flames healing properties. How will this affect future events in the story I wonder?**

 **Also introducing Stain in this chapter, I felt conflicted how he should be introduced and felt the scene he was in was a bit too much. Though looking at his background it is stated that Stain had already killed several heroes at this point and crippled several others. Could Stain understanding that someone like Midoriya is healing heroes he deems to be fake might affect how he approaches other heroes. Again, maybe or maybe not.**

 **I sure most of you have noticed that there is no cover artwork for this story, and if you any of you all have any ideas or artwork ideas you want to submit to me to use let me know, though I am not sure how sending pictures works on this site or if someone just needs to send a link of that picture.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and please don't forget to go and read and comment on "Renew" on Archive of Your Own as much of my inspiration to writing this comes from this, as like many of you with this fic hope to see more chapters be released. Thank you for all of your support.**


	15. Leon's Travels

**Streets of Musutafu Japan: Night Time**

Leon seen as a four low noise propeller drone with a half spherical camera at the base of the drone projecting Leon's black slit reptilian eyes flying through the streets of Musutafu at night, soaring high enough to avoid anyone seeing him travels to his next location.

Over the course of his late-night expeditions, Leon had been busy visiting dozens of different locations throughout Musutafu, as well as Tokyo as it is been very close to Musutafu.

In one flashback scene Leon is seen approaching the roof of an aquarium, quietly landing on the roof before reverting back to his chameleon form. He approached one of the vents on the roof as he proceeded to craw inside of the vent and make his way inside. He entered the main floor of the aquarium as he spotted two security officers with flashlights making their rounds, who Leon waited for them to leave before climbing out of the vents and into the exhibits.

In the Jellyfish exhibit, Leon shapeshifted into a Jellyfish complete with green coloring and yellow eyes mingling with the other Jellyfish where he proceeded to wrap his own tentacles around several jellyfish where circular white patterns pulsated on the tentacles of Leon from the jellyfish to the main jellyfish body of Leon's appearing as if he was collecting something from these jellyfish. He repeated this process a few more times before heading off to the next exhibit. Leon is shown entering other exhibits taking the forms of a fish, an eel, a dolphin, a starfish, a shark, and several others aquatic creatures, repeating the same process as he did with the jellyfish.

He then approached the penguin exhibit, shapeshifting into different types of penguins as he proceeds with his objective. After collecting enough on what he needed from the penguins he proceeded to get ready to leave the aquarium when Leon sensed something as he turned his attention to an Emperor Penguin that had awoken from its slumber. This Emperor Penguin appeared to be around five feet tall almost a foot higher than the average size for these birds who gave off an air of supremacy that Leon compared to a certain feeling similar to that of what a majority of the humans had been giving him since his arrival to this plane of existence. Leon observes the penguin trying to ascertain his suspicions when he sees the emperor penguin give out a cry and flaps his wings several times causing the other nearby penguins to stop what they're doing, appearing to be in some sort of trance and flock over to the massive flightless bird. He then gives off several more cries which causes the other penguins to perform different tasks for him from bringing him fish, to diving into the water, to having certain penguins stay and surround him. The penguins who dove into the water performing what appeared to be a perimeter sweep around their exhibit, swim at almost twice their normal speeds.

Leon then realized why this penguin had given him such a familiar feeling to that of humans in this world. This Emperor Penguin had a Quirk, and one that allowed him to not only command other penguins, but to increase the capabilities of other penguins. Leon knew that he had to "collect" from this penguin before he left, however instead of approaching him as a penguin, Leon reverted to his chameleon form, turned invisible, and approached the quirk powered animal where he then proceeded to climb on the Emperor Penguin's back without alerting him. Leon still invisible closes his eyes and begins his collection once more where instead of the usually circular white patterns from the previous animals he had collected are instead intertwined with bright circular orange patterns who after obtaining what he want, removed himself from the penguin's back, and proceeded to head to the roof of the aquarium transforming into a drone once more and flew off into the night.

Leon shown in another flashback makes his way into a museum of natural history via the ventilation system careful avoiding security measures and personal as he takes a private tour of the facility. Leon over the course of his tour of the museum would make contact with various substances in the museum from rocks and minerals, flora, fungi, and fossils of both plants and animals. Leon in one act is seen making contact with several fossilized creatures of various prehistoric eras from velociraptors, a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a triceratops, a pterodactyl, saber tooth tigers, a woolly mammoth and many more. Leon finishing his collection process on top of the skull of a tyrannosaurus rex moves over to a display case of mosquitos incased in fossilized amber of various shapes, colors and sizes, collecting want he wants from each one before making his way out of the museum.

Leon had repeated this sort of behavior at many different locations across Musutafu and Tokyo over the course of several months. Leon had visited dozens of locations in the dead of night from zoos, aquariums, insectariums, museums, forests, and other places Leon deemed of interest to him. Carefully infiltrating the locations in the dead of night, avoiding cameras and security measures, to collect samples from both living organisms and inanimate objects. Over the course of his expeditions Leon had acquired samples from a little less than a dozen animals who possessed quirks making him wonder how these particular samples might be incorporated in the future.

The night was coming to a close with the land of the rising sun expecting to experience daylight in less than two hours as Leon (in his propeller drone form) headed towards the roof of a small steel warehouse with various gizmos and electrical devices attached to the warehouse's frame with countless amounts of metal shards scattered around the place making it seem like a scrapyard. If one looked closely from a bird's eye view one could see several impressions in the ground of various sizes with burned scraps of metal in or around those impressions as if some sort of an explosion took place at every one.

As Leon slowly began his descent, the roof of the warehouse slides open as Leon makes his way inside with the roof closing behind him as Leon lands on top of a table designed as a helicopter pad with a big yellow "H" at the center of the table. The inside of the warehouse was pitch black when he had arrived until within a fraction of a second after he had landed on the helicopter pad did the lights within the warehouse quickly illuminate the entire warehouse as various mechanical and electrical devices sprung to life.

The inside of the warehouse was similar to that of the outside, being that countless devices and mechanical contraptions simply littered the warehouse floor to where in one location they were just gathered together in a large pile. Leon reverting back to his chameleon form crawls towards the various workstations examining the current status of the projects being done here as he waited for his associate to come by and greet him.

Leon after a quick examination of the projects, shapeshifts into a green twin bell alarm clock with his big yellow eyes on the front and a wind-up spring on the back. In typically comedic fashion the clock shows it to be 11:59 with only a few seconds till 12:00 who after a few ticks of the second hand causes the alarm clock to ring loudly in the workshop causing the excruciating painful sound to be rebounded on the steel walls of the warehouse intensifying the noise.

" _I'M UP!, I'M UP! , I'M UP!_ " a voice says loudly underneath a pile of blueprints and machinery who after speaking causes Leon to stop his noise making and reverts back into his chameleon form.

The individual emerges from their encasement of blueprints and electrical devices in a meteoric rise revealing a hyperactive teenager girl with salmon pink hair in a tank top and cargo pants and yellow eyes with irises shaped in the form of a cross.

"Hello World. _Mei Hatsume_ here ready to push the limits of innovation and show the world just what my babies can do." Stating her claim full of enthusiasm while performing a few stretching exercises.

She turns around rapidly in a 180-degree fashion to spot the shapeshifting green chameleon where she launches herself towards him.

Mei quickly places her knees on the floor and her hands on the table in order to make eye contact at the level of the chameleon. "Hello there, **_Leonardo_** my little green friend and benefactor, here to check on the progress of the projects you requested."

Leon standing on the table just stares back at her doing nothing.

Mei quickly rises to her full stature while maintaining eye contact with Leon "Straight and to the point as always I see" as she moves over to one of the workstations "come let me show you the progress of my babies" she replies with Leon crawling towards the workstation.

The first workstation they go to contains various dying will bullets and bullet casings with computer screens showing data and graphics of the various bullets. The bullets are of various colors with some of them having different images or pictures on the bullet casing themselves.

Mei stares at the workstation with Leon at her side as she speaks "The bullets that your body creates have been some of the most interesting things I have gotten my hands on in recent years, and their body altering capabilities would make them a high desirable commodity in the hero support industry if they didn't require the energy you emit in order to active them."

She continues on as she reaches over for something "Now based on my test results over the past several weeks I have been able to synthesize what you requested" as she pulled over a small metal case and opens it for Leon to see.

Inside the case reveals seven blue spherical objects or as someone in Reborn's world would call them " **Dying Will Pills** ". Mei speaks "These pills were synthesized from the bullets you have provided and though each of these pills has about a third of the power and potency as their bullet counterparts the potential backlash that they can deal to the user is in turn is reduced as well. As long as you provide me with an ample supply of these bullets I will be able to break them down into these pills." She says as she turns to Leon who nods his head in affirmation.

Mei and Leon move over to the next workstation littered with rings orientated with minerals on one area of the ring that give them the appearance of a gemstone, as well as small metal boxes with decorative patterns that are comprised with a hole on one side.

"The construction of these babies turned out to be trickier then the previous project as there were countless failed attempts due to the difficulty of containing, according to what was mentioned in the data you gave to me " ** _Wave Energy_** " that would often times exploded or dissolve into goo after initial exposure to said energy."

"Thankfully you were able to provide me with more higher quality materials for the rings as well as the genetic material for these " **Box Weapons** ". Please be aware that while the rings are able to absorb, contain, focus and release the Wave Energy that is injected into the rings, if they become oversaturated the rings will shatter. Please keep that in mind." She states moving over to the computer on the workstation displaying information on the Box Weapons.

Her eyes are glued to the screen as she looks at the information displayed to her in wonderment. "These Box Weapons are absolutely incredible that even the scientific advancement of the modern age would not be able to easily produce something on this level. While having something say a wristband transform into a gauntlet is usually child's play for some of the scientists at " _I-Island_ ", having something such as weapon, plant, or animal remaining in a compressed inert state of suspended animation within in a small cube and then released in its original state after being given enough substance is mindboggling."

Turning her attention to the middle of the table she moves one of her hands under the table and pushes a hidden button causing a small section of the workstation to rise as cool air permeates from the opening to reveal three finely crafted and decorated Box Weapons giving off a powerful aura around them. "Now these babies are the crown jewel of this project as I was able to integrate the quirk factors that were encoded in the genetic samples that you provided me and assimilate them with compatible samples to create these beauties. Being able to create these Box Weapons also required a great deal of luck in their creation as the Box Weapons original design did not incorporate for the added quirk factor and trying to incorporate the quirk factor from one sample to another resulted in quite a number of complications … and explosions. _Lots of explosions_." Mei states without any look of disappointment or regret in her eyes, seeing the explosions as nothing more than a normal occurrence in her line of expertise.

"There are some other protypes I have in the works for box weapons and support items utilizing Wave Energy that I have been working on the side, though I will have you take a look at them to see whether or not you wish me to proceed. I will be enrolling into U.A's support department within the upcoming days and hope that you stop by when the opportunity arises." Mei states receiving a nod from Leon.

"I would also like to mention that the hero costume you requested has been shipped after receiving your approval and sent to the proper hero support industry channels to receive verification and certification for its use in the Hero industry and will be sent to the address you specified afterwards. Making that hero costume comfortable, fashionable, functional and resistant to Wave Energy would have been difficult if not for you supplying me with the Wave Energy resistant threads your body produces to make it come together so beautifully." She said holding up some hero support submission papers and waving them back and forth in the air as she leaned on the workstation "the amount of bureaucracy that goes into getting these support items approved for hero use can be so tedious without the proper backing." Mei states feeling that waiting for approval to let her babies see action, was more excruciating than any explosion she had ever been in.

"As for the pills, rings, and box weapons, I will be able to receive authorization from Power Loader when I am an official student of U.A. Academy's support department, and because they are set to be utilized by a student in their hero department, I don't have to go through the normal hero support industry's channels. The benefits of U.A. being the Number 1 High School for Heroics in the country."

"The data on the modifications I made to the box weapon designs as well as some of my blueprints and schematics for upcoming projects relating to Wave Energy are on that computer" Mei states as Leon approaches the computer where the end of Leon's tail glows in a rainbow of colors becoming a USB thumb drive where he inserts it into the computer. Leon's eyes turn pitch black as he remains motionless over the course of several minutes as green 0's and 1's pass vertical upwards in Leon's eyes as a progress bar on the computer screen displays 100 percent completion indicating that the files have been copied.

Leon's eyes return to normal as he disconnects his tail from the computer and has his tail return to normal.

Mei fiddling with an invention while waiting for Leon stops what she's doing when she sees Leon finished with downloading the files and walks over to him.

Leon merely stares at her once more doing nothing.

Mei looks at Leon with glee and smiles as she raises here thumb up in satisfaction "Thank you Leonardo, your outstanding praise and absolute faith in me puts a smile in my heart"

Leon keeps on staring at her some more.

"And of course, I know about the non-disclosure agreement that we agreed on and that this technology is still under your authorization"

Leon this time nods his head as he looks towards the metal door of the warehouse and back to Mei.

Mei understanding Leon's body language "Ok I understand you need the lab for a little bit and want some privacy again. I understand" Mei says as she grabs one of her unfinished inventions in one hand and a screwdriver in the other as walks out of the warehouse and locks the door behind her.

For half a minute of her walking out Leon does nothing but stare at the door Mei left through as Leon lifts his tail that morphs into the number three followed by two and then one. At that instant a loud explosion can be heard from outside the warehouse.

"I'm OK!" Mei states loudly while lying on her back in a small impression in the ground covered in soot, smiling appearing to be unharmed for the most part.

Leon knowing that the foreseen event had passed moves over to a computer utilizing six different screens in a formation of a 2 by 3 matrix with the upper middle screen having a built-in camera on the front as he stands in front of the screens and does nothing. After about fifteen seconds the camera on the front the screen slowly scans Leon. The computer then displays "Identify Confirmed" followed by the screens changing from their usually display of schematics and data to the layout of a usually computer.

Leon's body then begins to sprout a least a dozen threads with a width of about a half of a usual human adult's finger as then proceed to type on the keyboard, move the mouse, and open personal files in rapid succession as well as transmuting his tail into a USB thumb drive once more and plugging it into the computer.

After a considerable amount of time had been spent, Leon temporarily halts his actions to view what are displayed on the screens.

The upper left-hand screen shows an image of Midoriya in his U.A. uniform along with his overall statistics and a small display on the screen showing a montage of Midoriya utilizing his Dying Will Flames, training sessions, and even his take down of the zero pointer in the entrance exam.

The lower left-hand screen shows data and schematics for Mei Hatsume's prototypes and projects utilizing Wave Energy including the quirk factor infused box weapons.

The upper middle screen shows twenty photographs of all twenty students that will be included in U.A's Hero Course Class 1-A at the start of the upcoming school year, with Midoriya being one of them.

The lower middle screen shows another twenty photographs but this time of students who will be enrolled in U.A's Hero Course Class 1-B.

The upper right-hand screen shows a montage of the other thirty-nine student's performances in the U.A. Entrance Exam and in the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam with statistics for each student.

And Lastly, on the lower right-hand screen shows the crest of the Vongola Famiglia on the upper right corner while the rest of the screen is taken up by stock market overviews, and graphs as buys and sells take place on the computer using advanced algorithms at a rapid pace making investments from upcoming star-up companies to hero stocks.

After compiling and analyzing the newly acquired data, making his transactions on the stock exchange and completing his interaction with the upcoming mad inventor he shutdowns the computer and disconnects his tail from the computer, before transforming into a drone once more and heading back to the Midoriya's household as the sun begins to rise from the east.

 **Mei Hatsume was just to eccentric of a character not to incorporate into this story. While thinking about how to incorporate the futuristic technology from Katekyo Hitman Reborn into the world of My Hero Academia required someone who displayed the qualities of a mad genius and a high pain tolerance. Mei was the obvious choice.**

 **It seems like Leon has been a very busy chameleon over the course of several months, living a sort of double life without Midoriya's knowledge. What other things could Leon have been up to since his inception into the world of My Hero Academia.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite this story if you like it, and please don't forget to go and read and comment on "Renew" on Archive of Your Own as much of my inspiration to writing this came from this, as like many of you with this fic hope to see more chapters be released. Thank you for all of your support.**


End file.
